kakaroto el saiyajin sadico y destructor
by super gogetto
Summary: esta historia es una histroia alternativa completamente diferente a la historia original la cual se centra en un mundo donde el personaje son goku nunca fue a la tierra o se golpeo la cabeza sino que fue a otro planeta en el cual pasaron unos acontecimientos que lo llevaron a convertirse en un saiyajin asesino y sin ninguna piedad o clemensia con sus oponentes
1. Chapter 1

Cap. 1 el comienzo

ADVERTENCIA: esta es una historia alternativa muy distinta a la historia original

En el planeta vegeta habían nacido 2 niños el hijo de bardock kakaroto y el hijo de otro saiyajin este niño tenía de nombre haru

Bardock al temer lo que freezer podría hacer enviaría a kakaroto a otro planeta

El padre de haru diría que manden a su hijo a algún planeta de poder diminuto para que pueda conquistarlo sin problemas siendo ambas naves enviadas sin saberlo al mismo destino pero la nave de kakaroto sufrió una falla aterrizando en un planeta en el cual kakaroto fue encontrado por un sujeto que lo reconoció como saiyajin y al su raza guardar un gran rencor a los saiyajin lo llevo a su pueblo decidiendo que dejaría al niño vivo

Pero la razón de esto no era otra más que la venganza ya que los saiyajines habían obligado a su gente a marcharse de su planeta o morir

La gente del planeta uso a kakaroto como un sirviente y cada vez que el hacia algo que no querían que hiciera lo sometían a una tortura por 1 hora

Los años pasaron…

Kakaroto tenía 22 años y él en secreto desde los 16 años había entrenado para escapar de ese planeta pero cierto día una nave llego y los habitantes de aquel planeta les dieron a kakaroto a esas personas

Al poco tiempo de unirse a ese ejército kakaroto llego el momento en que iba a conocer a su jefe que no resulto ser otro más que King cold

-asique tú debes ser kakaroto-dijo King cold

-asi es señor-dijo kakaroto

-tengo entendido que eres un saiyajin-

-si majestad-

-hm bien me espero grandes cosas de ti soldado-

-no lo decepcionare señor-

Tras conocer a King cold kakaroto paso 5 años sirviéndole convirtiéndose en ese tiempo en uno de los soldados que más confianza le tenía cold llegando a ser uno de los mas fuertes en el ejercito de cold

Un día cold y su hijo freezer se habían reunido en un planeta ambos llevando a sus soldados de más confianza con ellos

-padre dime quien es ese sujeto-dijo freezer al ver a kakaroto

-es un saiyajin que encontré en el planeta midok-dijo King cold

-ya veo asique aun quedan mas saiyajines y dime cómo te llamas-

-kakaroto lord freezer-

-ya veo asique kakaroto muy bien y dime el es uno de los elegidos para ya sabes que-

-si guardias escolten a kakaroto a su puesto-

-si señor-dijeron los guardias llevándose a kakaroto dejándolo confundido sobre que pasaba

En eso unas enormes puertas se abrieron en frente de kakaroto dejando ver un campo de batalla en el cual salieron muchos peleadores

-escuchen todos están aquí para librar un combate a muerte el ultimo en quedar en pie será el ganador ¡comiencen¡-dijo freezer

En eso todos comenzaron a librar una batalla encarnizada a muerte

Kakaroto ataco a varios guerreros derrotándolos de unos simples golpes topándose con un sujeto con apariencia de bestia que comenzó a lanzar unas espinas de su cuerpo dándole una a kakaroto sintiendo como si su brazo izquierdo estuviera paralizado decidiendo terminar rápidamente atacando al sujeto con un golpe en el estomago seguido de una potente ráfaga ki en la cara matándolo al instante

Un sujeto estaba matando brutalmente a todos los que se le atravesaban dicho sujeto tenía una apariencia más bestial que el que había enfrentado kakaroto

Este sujeto comenzó a atacar a kakaroto llevando un combate parejo pero el sujeto al tener seis brazos comenzó a tomar ventaja de kakaroto dándole fuertes golpes por todo su cuerpo dejando muy mal herido a goku intentando terminar con el aplastándole la cabeza con sus manos

Kakaroto sin opción cargo un ataque cortante en su mano cortándole un brazo al sujeto para seguidamente cortarle el otro luego cortando al sujeto a la mitad matándolo al instante

La lucha continuaba quedando cada vez menos en el lugar

Kakaroto poco a poco se estaba debilitando al estar muy herido entonces miro hacia arriba viendo una luna llena comenzando a transformarse kakaroto solo usaba esta forma cuando las situación lo requería ya que no podía controlarla

El ozaru comenzó a destruir todo a su paso matando a los competidores cortándole la cola King cold y freezer regresando kakaroto a la normalidad

Luego de la batalla kakaroto se curó en los tanques de recuperación recibiendo un gran aumento de poder

Tras varios meses de entrenamiento kakaroto decidió poner en marcha un plan de escape para escapar del ejército de cold

Para lograr su escape kakaroto comenzó a reunir un grupo de soldados de cold que quisieran escapar también logrando formar un ejército de 10 soldados

Comenzando su estrategia para la victoria kakaroto esperaría a que ellos comienzen a atacar la base para asi el tomar esa oportunidad y escapar

El ataque comenzó atacando los soldados a unos cuantos matándolos asi kakaroto cometiendo su traición a su equipo informándole a cold

Cuando todos estaban distraídos con esos soldados kakaroto tomo esa oportunidad para escapar

Logrando tomar una nave yéndose a coordenadas de un planeta de comercio

Ya llegado kakaroto camino un tiempo cargando su nave encontrando las tiendas de los vendedores

Kakaroto ya había venido antes con cold y por esa razón los habitantes le temían dándole todo gratis comprando kakaroto provisiones y múltiples piezas agrandando el espacio de su nave y agregando un dispositivo de gravedad que llegaba hasta 1000 de gravedad y al ya tener todo listo kakaroto marco coordenadas de un planeta a lazar comenzando su entrenamiento con una gravedad de 100

Pasado un mes kakaroto llegaría a su destino donde se encontraría en un planeta con una civilización grande la cual kakaroto a pesar de no saber el nivel de poder de esa raza al no tener el rastreador decidió atacar para robar mas provisiones y cosas que le sean de utilidad

Enfrentándolo unos guerreros del planeta logrando darle una fuerte batalla a kakaroto disparándole múltiples ki blast a kakaroto terminando con una ráfaga de ki simultanea dejando a kakaroto bastante herido pero con suficiente energía atacando a los guerreros con una espada de ki formada en su mano matando a cada uno de ellos seguidamente saqueando el lugar y matando a todos los habitantes consiguiendo una gran cantidad de provisiones

Kakaroto entonces tomo la decisión de volver al planeta en el que había sido torturado por tantos años y luego de recuperarse en el tanque de recuperación que había puesto en su nave gracias a que pudo obtener las piezas necesarias para construir uno marco las coordenadas del planeta yendo rumbo hacia aquel lugar en busca de venganza

Luego de viajar durante 3 meses llego a aquel planeta viéndolo los habitantes impresionados de que siguiera con vida al creer que cold lo iba a matar

-q…que haces tu aquí-dijo uno de los habitantes

-vine a vengarme por todos esos años que sufrí vine a regresarles el dolor que me hicieron pasar vine…¡a matarlos a todos-dijo kakaroto elevando su ki comenzando a acabar con todo a su paso y saquear lo que necesitaba enfrentándolo múltiples guerreros de esa raza atacándolo con grandes ráfagas de ki causando una gran explosión pensando que lo aniquilaron

Pero detrás de uno de ellos apareció kakaroto pulverizándole la cabeza y seguidamente matando a los demás con una potente ráfaga ki

Luego de acabar con ellos kakaroto continuo asesinando a todos los que quedaban no permitiendo que ninguno se escape al destruir las naves logrando saquear varias cosas de allí

-he tomado mi decisión desde hoy ire por el universo aniquilando a todos los malditos mortales y buscando esas esferas de las que oí hablar a los soldados de cold cuando trabaje para el y cuando tenga el suficiente poder aniquilare a los seres mas poderosos de este universo desde hoy yo acabare con todas las razas de este universo y dejar a algunos vivos para convertirlos en mis súbditos gobernare este universo acabare con todo lo existente yo kakaroto el saiyajin mas fuerte de todos jajajja-


	2. una dura batalla en namek

Cap. 2 una dura batalla en namek

Kakaroto durante su tiempo de viaje había logrado dominar una gravedad de 280 llegando a su destino el planeta namekusei

-muy bien ahora debo encontrar algunos namekianos para obligarlos a darme las esferas del dragon-dijo kakaroto buscando con su nueva habilidad de sentir el ki la energía de los namekianos encontrándola yendo hacia alla

Ya llegado kakaroto se topa con una aldea de namekianos

-escuchen donde está el anciano líder de esta aldea-dijo kakaroto

-ese soy yo que se te ofrece-dijo el namekiano

-dime donde tienes la esfera del dragon-

-no te lo diré por favor márchate-

\- je las cosas no son tan simples viejo-dijo kakaroto disparando una ráfaga ki a una casa destruyéndola –si no me dices eso le pasara a todos ustedes asique será mejor que hables-

-jamás te diré-

-de acuerdo-dijo kakaroto comenzando a matar a todos los namekianos allí menos al viejo y a un niño

-por favor para-

-jeje bien entonces me darás la esfera del dragon-

-si te la daré-

-bien entrégala-

-está en esa casa-

-je bien-dijo kakaroto buscando la esfera del dragon encontrándola y tomandola –muy bien supongo que eso será todo-

-ahora vete-

-está bien pero antes-dijo kakaroto apareciendo detrás del namekiano atravesándolo con la mano acabando con su vida y tomando al niño de la cabeza apretándola hasta que exploto matándolo

-jeje…pero que…-dijo kakaroto sintiendo un ki acercarse a su posición viendo a un soldado allí

-qui…quien eres tu-dijo el soldado

-soy tu fin-dijo kakaroto apareciendo detrás del soldado rompiéndole el cuello

-si el está aquí significa que freezer o cold también están en el planeta…rayos no importa mi nivel actual no podre enfrentarme a ninguno de ellos aunque quisiera…hm que es eso hay una batalla en progreso ¿Quién será?-dijo kakaroto dirigiéndose al lugar encontrándose con vegeta –quien eres tu-

-lo mismo te pregunto un segundo eres…un saiyajin-

-exacto eso soy y quien eres tu-

-je que irrespetuoso soy vegeta el príncipe de los saiyajin-

-asique también eres un saiyajin? Interesante-

-oye te propongo algo freezer está en el planeta y además de ellos hay unos terrícolas y todos están buscando las esferas del dragon que tal si nosotros nos aliamos-

-jeje jajajaja de acuerdo esta pero esta alianza será temporal una vez que acabemos con todas esas alimañas no prometo nada-

-de acuerdo y cuál es tu nombre-

-llámame kakaroto ven vamos a mi nave con tantas escorias lo mejor es entrenar para no tener dificultades-

-de acuerdo vamos-

Ambos fueron a la nave de kakaroto y entrenaron durante un tiempo saliendo con un gran aumento en sus poderes

-je sentiste eso-dijo kakaroto

-si no hay duda es zarbon-

-vamos hay que asesinarlo-

-me gusta como piensas-

Ambos se dirigieron hacia ese ki encontrándose cara a cara con zarbon

-vegeta y ¡tu¡ eres el sujeto que el señor cold llevo a la batalla-dijo zarbon

-valla me recuerdas? Je entonces sabrás el nombre de quien te asesino-dijo kakaroto dándole a zarbon un golpe en la cara dándole zarbon un golpe en el estomago comenzando un combate parejo dándole kakaroto una patada en la cara mandándolo a volar deteniéndose en el aire

-no te robes toda la diversión kakaroto yo también quiero pelear contra zarbon-dijo vegeta

-de acuerdo adelante para mi es una pérdida de tiempo-dijo kakaroto

La batalla entre vegeta y zarbon comenzó llevando vegeta la ventaja hasta que zarbon se transformo poniendo en problemas a vegeta

Kakaroto viendo que vegeta tenia complicaciones con zarbon aprovecho el momento para ir detrás de zarbon y atravesarlo con una espada de ki matando a zarbon

-oye esa era mi batalla-dijo vegeta molesto pero repentinamente kakaroto con su espada de ki atravesó el estomago de vegeta –q…que haces-dijo vegeta cayendo al suelo muy herido

-lo siento vegeta pero no te necesito de ahora en adelante-dijo kakaroto dejando a vegeta yéndose

En ese momento un soldado vio a vegeta muy herido y decidió llevarlo ante freezer para que le diga dónde está la esfera que él tiene

Pero detrás de una roca kakaroto vio todo yendo tras el soldado llegando a la nave de freezer esperando el momento adecuado viendo que una parte de la nave exploto yendo hacia allí atrapando las esferas del dragon que para su suerte vegeta había lanzado

-muchas gracias vegeta-dijo kakaroto

-eres tu¡ maldito¡-dijo vegeta

-jeje-dijo kakaroto escapando a toda velocidad sin darle oportunidad a vegeta para seguirlo

Kakaroto ya tenía seis esferas le faltaba una la cual gracias a vegeta sabia quien la tenia concentrándose encontrando el ki que buscaba yendo hacia allá al llegar encontrándose con bulma Gohan (en esta historia el otro saiyajin haru vivió la vida de son goku) y krillin

-q…quien eres-dijo krillin asustado al ver que era un saiyajin

-jeje terrícolas denme esa esfera o acabare con su vida-

-Gohan corre¡-dijo krillin intentando Gohan llevarse la esfera pero siendo detenido por kakaroto de una patada

-maldición…es muy rápido-dijo Gohan

-je tienen suerte no tengo tiempo para perderlo con ustedes-dijo kakaroto tomando la esfera del dragon –adiós-dijo marchándose

Kakaroto ya con las esferas reunidas solo debía hacer que un namekiano le diga la clave para invocar al dragon

Dende el cual se encontraba yendo con Gohan y los demás se topo con kakaroto en el camino capturándolo kakaroto y obligándolo a invocar al dragon llegando justo antes de eso Gohan y krillin y luego vegeta

-jeje y ustedes que se supone que hacen aquí basuras-dijo kakaroto

-cállate creo que aquí todos tenemos el mismo objetivo-dijo vegeta

-y crees que les daré las esferas a alguno de ustedes-

-no nos las darás a nosotros-dijo una voz volteando todos a ver encontrándose con la fuerza ginyu

-valla mas basuras llegaron al campo de batalla-

-que has dicho como te atreves-dijo ginyu

-je ustedes deben ser las fuerzas ginyu muy bien yo me enfrentare a cada uno de ustedes adelante-

-como quieras guldo encárgate tu de este insolente su poder de pelea es solo de 5-

-eso crees-dijo kakaroto formando una espada de ki cortándole la cabeza a guldo y seguidamente acabando con él con una ráfaga ki pulverizándolo –el era una pérdida de tiempo-

-grrr reecome acaba con ese maldito-dijo ginyu

-por favor…-dijo kakaroto lanzándose contra reecome dandole un fuerte golpe mandándolo a chocar contra una montaña acabándolo con una potente ráfaga ki exterminándolo por completo

Ginyu al ver que kakaroto estaba matando a su tropa con suma facilidad ordeno a jeice y burter atacar en conjunto

Ambos se lanzaron contra kakaroto dando fuertes golpes sin darle ninguno a kakaroto –basuras…-dijo kakaroto matando a ambos con 2 fuertes ráfagas ki

-cómo es posible…no puede ser…su poder solo es de 5…asique puede cambiar su nivel de poder…muy bien creo que me tendré que encargar yo mismo de el-dijo ginyu

-oye vas a seguir murmurando o a pelear insecto-dijo kakaroto

-grr…ya verás-dijo Ginyu lanzándose contra kakaroto sin poder atinarle ningún golpe

-ya perdí suficiente tiempo contigo-dijo kakaroto apareciendo delante de Ginyu poniendo su mano en su pecho comenzando a aparecer multiples espadas de ki atravesando a Ginyu desde adentro –jeje eso es sangra-dijo kakaroto repitiendo lo mismo varias veces

-piedad…por favor…tenme misericordia-dijo Ginyu con pocas fuerzas

-misericordia…crees que me tuvieron misericordia cuando la pedía en aquel planeta ¡no¡ yo era para ellos un simple esclavo al que podían hacerle lo que quieran quien te crees tú para pedirme misericordia a mi cuando nadie la tuvo nunca conmigo-dijo kakaroto volviendo a hacer aparecer las espadas en el cuerpo de Ginyu pero esta vez también atravesando su corazón –jeje muy bien quien es el siguiente-dijo kakaroto mirando a vegeta gohan y krillin estos dos últimos estando aterrorizados por actitud despiadada y sádica de kakaroto

En ese momento un ki se comenzó a sentir reconociéndolo gohan y krillin diciendo alegres que un tal goku había llegado

-goku?-dijo kakaroto confundido

-así es canalla y el poder de goku no es algo que debas tomar a la ligera-dijo krillin confiando en que goku derrotaría a kakaroto

-ja pues entonces debo acabar con uno de ustedes para ver la cara de ese tipo cuando vea a uno de sus amiguitos muerto y su sangre derramada en el suelo-

-eso no pasara por que mi papa llegara y acabara contigo antes de que puedas matar a cualquiera de nosotros-dijo gohan

-valla asique tu eres el hijo de ese sujeto…aún mejor-dijo kakaroto apareciendo delante de gohan dandole una patada en la cabeza dejándolo al borde de la muerte

-gohan¡-dijo krillin pero de repente recibió una patada en el mentón enviándolo a chocar contra las rocas dejándolo muy herido

Vegeta no hizo nada sabiendo que kakaroto no era alguien que debían subestimar incluso es probable que ni haru pueda vencerlo

-que pasa vegeta tienes miedo?-dijo kakaroto burlándose de vegeta –muy bien ahora pequeño nameku invoca al dragon-

-si-dijo dende aterrorizado invocando al dragon

-¡dende rápido pídele que resucite a picoro y lo traiga aquí¡-dijo krillin pidiendo rápidamente dende los dos deseos quedando solo uno

-maldito seas enano…je da igual…ahora pide mi inmortalidad o…-dijo kakaroto poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de dende –sufrirás el mismo destino que Ginyu-

Dende aterrorizado por lo que kakaroto es capaz pide el deseo a porunga y antes cumplir el deseo porunga empieza a desvanecerse por la muerte del gran patriarca

-no…maldición maldito enano-dijo kakaroto a punto de matar a dende cuando repentinamente miro hacia otro lado viendo que freezer había llegado al campo de batalla –oh no…maldición…no puede ser…-

-valla valla asique eres tu el que se estuvo entrometiendo en mis planes además de vegeta y esos terrícolas ahora la pagaran malditos simios-dijo freezer

-je…no tan rápido freezer mi poder ahora mismo a rebasado todo limite y tengo el poder suficiente como para acabarte-

-eso crees bien por qué no lo demuestras-

-je comencemos con la masacre-dijo kakaroto con una gran sonrisa


	3. una batalla decisiva

Cap. 3 la batalla decisiva

-prepárate freezer…este planeta se convertirá en tu tumba-dijo kakaroto elevando su poder y atacando a freezer comenzando un intercambio de golpes parejo dando freezer un golpe siendo atrapado por kakaroto dandole un golpe en el estómago a freezer dejándolo aturdido para luego darle una patada en la cara enviándolo a chocar contra unas rocas

-je valla parece que eres capaz de seguirme el paso-dijo freezer

-ja puedo hacer mucho más que eso-dijo kakaroto atacando a freezer dandole un fuerte golpe en la cara para seguidamente darle fuertes golpes en el estómago terminando por darle una patada en el abdomen enviándolo contra unas rocas deteniéndose freezer en el aire

-te felicito eres de los primeros que me hará usar mi siguiente forma-

-que dices…siguiente forma?-dijo kakaroto

-asi es seras el primero en ver la transformación del gran freezer-dijo freezer transformándose en su segunda transformación

-je eso es todo? Valla creí que ibas a darme problemas pero eso no es nada comparado con esto-dijo kakaroto elevando su poder aumentándolo de una manera bestial –vamos freezer esto apenas comienza-

-muy bien veamos si eres capaz de seguirme el paso-dijo freezer lanzándose contra kakaroto chocando ambos comenzando un intercambio de golpes dandole freezer un golpe en el estomago a kakaroto seguido de varios golpes terminando por tomar a kakaroto del cuello con su cola –adiós…-dijo freezer explotando una ráfaga de ki en kakaroto dejándolo en el suelo –al parecer eso es todo-

-je…jeje…jajajajaja eres un ingenuo enserio creiste que eso bastaría para eliminarme eso apenas logro hacerme sentir un leve dolor-dijo kakaroto apareciendo detrás de freezer cargando su palma de ki tocando a freezer causando una explosión mandando a volar a freezer lanzándole una poderosa ráfaga de ki dejando a freezer en el suelo algo herido

-bien ya me hiciste enojar lo suficiente te acabare aquí y ahora-dijo freezer pasando a su tercera transformación

-eso es todo freezer lo único que hiciste es volverte mas feo de lo que eras-dijo kakaroto burlándose de freezer

-je ríete ahora porque pronto morirás-dijo freezer atacando a máxima velocidad a kakaroto dandole múltiples golpes causándole problemas a kakaroto comenzando un intercambio de golpes a favor de freezer dandole una patada en la cara a kakaroto mandándolo a volar lanzando varios rayos mortales atravesando distintas partes del cuerpo de kakaroto dejándolo en el suelo mal herido

-jeje creo que me excedi un poco pero eso te enseñara a no compararte con el gran freezer-dijo freezer pateando a kakaroto arrojándolo contra una montaña

-freezer yo seré tu oponente ahora-dijo goku

-mm valla otra sabandija que quiere morir bien adelante-

En eso goku fue hasta kakaroto y le dio una semilla comiéndola kakaroto recuperándose por completo

-oye por que le das la última semilla no vez que es peligroso-dijo krillin

-tranquilo krillin si algo pasa yo me asegurare de detenerlo-dijo goku

-jejeje eres el único que se da cuenta que sin mí no tienen oportunidad contra freezer-dijo kakaroto

-no es eso es que tu poder nos podría ser útil como ayuda-

-muy bien me aliare con ustedes para derrotar a freezer pero después de eso no prometo nada-

-de acuerdo-

-y bien? Van a pelear ambos o solo uno?-dijo freezer confiado

-freezer¡-dijo vegeta lanzándose contra freezer dando varios golpes desapareciendo freezer y apareciendo detrás de el explotando una ráfaga de ki en la espalda de vegeta dejándolo mal herido en el suelo

-ataquemos juntos asi tendremos más posibilidad de ganar-dijo goku

-como quieras-dijo kakaroto desapareciendo y apareciendo detrás de freezer dandole una fuerte patada mandándolo hacia goku el cual lo recibió con una patada en el mentón terminando por lanzarle ambos un gran ataque kakaroto una poderosa ráfaga de ki y goku un kamehameha impactándole ambos a freezer dejándolo bastante herido pasando a su ultima transformación teniendo que usar goku un kaioken x20 para poder enfrentarlo junto con kakaroto el cual a pesar de haber estado antes parejo con freezer no lograba mucho contra el ahora

Kakaroto se lanzó contra freezer comenzando un intercambio de golpes atacando también goku pero de todas formas freezer llevaba la ventaja tomando a kakaroto de la pierna con su cola y dandole una fuerte patada a goku enviándolo contra las rocas

-tu seras el primero en morir por haberme causado tantos problemas-dijo freezer comenzando a golpear a kakaroto atacando goku siendo sostenido por freezer del cuello golpeando freezer a ambos hasta que goku le mordió la mano a freezer haciendo que lo suelte lanzando freezer a kakaroto contra goku cayendo ambos al suelo comenzando a cargar freezer un rayo mortal atacando picoro dandole una fuerte patada en la cara usando el momento goku para comenzar a hacer la genkidama

-sea lo que sea que estes haciendo hazlo rápido ¡oye tu¡-dijo kakaroto a krillin

-que pasa-dijo krillin

-haz que tu amiguito me cure a mí sé que tiene poderes curativos-dijo kakaroto

-jamas dende no lo cures a el-

-hazlo por favor el es el único además de mi capaz de darle pelea a freezer-dijo goku

Dende a pesar de no querer hacerlo curo a kakaroto para luego seguidamente aprovechar el momento y curar a goku descubriéndolo freezer atacándolo con un rayo mortal matando a dende

-maldito¡-dijo goku

-je da igual ahora las cosas serán muy diferentes freezer¡-dijo kakaroto elevando su poder sorprendiendo a todos por la enorme cantidad de poder que tenía kakaroto –acabare con esto ahora-dijo formando una espada de ki en su mano atacando a freezer deteniendo freezer la espada de ki con sus manos y seguidamente dandole una patada a kakaroto en el estómago para seguidamente explotar una poderosa ráfaga ki en la cara de kakaroto quedando kakaroto mal herido pero aun en pie –maldición…no puede ser…esto no puede estar pasando¡…no perderé ante ti maldito bastardo…ya he sufrido demasiado como para perder ante ti...por ti mi planeta fue destruido…por ti me enviaron a aquel planeta condenándome al sufrimiento eterno…yo…yo…te exterminare¡-dijo kakaroto comenzando a erizarse su cabello y tornarse de color dorado transformándose en super saiyajin

-no…puede ser…entonces kakaroto es el legendario super saiyajin?¡-dijo vegeta asombrado

Kakaroto sin decir nada se lanzo contra freezer dandole un fuerte golpe en el estomago dandole freezer otro golpe atrapándolo kakaroto sin problemas para luego propinarle una patada en el abdomen

-maldito ahora mismo te matare…-dijo freezer pero en ese momento kakaroto apareció delante de freezer colocando su mano en el pecho de freezer

-hablas mucho…despídete freezer-dijo kakaroto haciendo aparecer múltiples espadas de ki que atravesaron distintas partes del cuerpo de freezer repitiéndolo varias veces

-piedad…por favor…ten piedad de mi…-rogo freezer

-piedad? Dime cuantos te rogaron a ti piedad miles millones a mi me la han pedido en cada planeta al que voy y todos tienen el mismo destino-dijo kakarto apareciendo una espada esta vez atravesando el pecho de freezer matándolo al instante pulverizándolo con una ráfaga ki –jeje jajajajajaja-

-bien echo-dijo goku dejando de hacer la genkidama

-je-dijo kakaroto destruyendo la genkidama que se había formado en el cielo –como dije la alianza era hasta que derrotemos a freezer pero ahora se acabó-dijo kakaroto comenzando a reunir energía y cargar una esfera de ki inmensa –adiós…hasta nunca-dijo kakaroto lanzando la esfera de ki al planeta comenzando a autodestruirse pidiendo en la tierra el mismo deseo luego de que kakaroto se valla en su nave pidiendo los mismos deseos a las esferas de namek excepto que ahora todos fueron transportados a la tierra y nadie quedo en namek

Kakaroto al haber conseguido el super saiyajin comenzó a entrenar esa fase para mantenerla el mayor tiempo posible hasta aterrizar en un planeta donde probaría sus nuevos poderes encontrando kakaroto una civilización que no parecían tener algún guerrero comenzando kakaroto a matar a todos y saquear todo lo posible pero kakaroto aún seguía sin conocer el límite de su poder recordando a los sujetos que vio en namek

''si ellos tenían ese gran poder podría haber habitantes en la tierra con esa cantidad de poder pues ya se cual será mi próximo destino'' pensó kakaroto marcando las coordenadas de la tierra dirigiéndose la nave hacia alla


	4. la tierra

Cap. 4 la tierra

Kakaroto en su camino al planeta tierra descendió en varios planetas más destruyéndolos por completo y saqueando todo lo que podía y en algunos pudo pelear con guerreros de esos planetas aumentando su poder

-creo que dirigirme a la tierra tan deprisa sería un error esperare un tiempo primero parare en algunos planetas y los destruiré de echo por que conformarme con eso lo primero que haré será destruir algunas de las bases de freezer-dijo kakaroto reprogramando las coordenadas al planeta freezer más cercano

Al llegar kakaroto comenzó con su ataque enfrentándose a todos los soldados de aquella base y luego destruyendo la base por completo saqueando todo lo posible

3 años después…

Kakaroto después de mejorar sus habilidades durante 3 años asi como atacando planetas y saqueando todo lo posible decidió al fin ir a la tierra

Ya en la tierra…

-je asique esta es la tierra me pregunto cuanto me llevara acabar con los habitantes de este planeta por completo-dijo kakaroto y fue hacia la primera ciudad que encontró –veamos si estos humanos saben cómo pelear-dijo lanzando una bola de ki a la ciudad impactando en un edificio causando una gran explosión causando gran pánico a todos los ciudadanos –jaja sus gritos son música para mis oídos-dijo siguiendo con su ataque lanzando una oleada de ki blast destruyendo gran parte de la ciudad y matando a varias personas bajando en la ciudad y comenzando a matar a todos disparando ráfagas de ki cortándoles la cabeza o partiéndolos a la mitad con su espada de ki –jajaja eso es corran pero no podrán salvarse de su destino-dijo comenzando a disparar ki blast en todas direcciones matando a gran parte de las personas elevándose kakaroto en los cielos –ahora desaparezcan débiles humanos-dijo creando una gran esfera de ki disparándola contra la ciudad destruyéndola por completo

Kakaroto siguió su camino yendo hacia otra ciudad pero repentinamente sintió un gran ki a lo lejos yendo hacia allá

En el lugar goku y el androide 19 estaban peleando observándolos kakaroto desde arriba viendo que al parecer los que vio en namek habían sobrevivido sonriendo y metiéndose en el combate disparando una gran ráfaga de ki hacia el androide 19 y goku parando la batalla de ambos

-quien es ese-dijo el androide 19

-eres…tu¡-dijo goku

-jeje al parecer has logrado el super saiyajin son goku felicidades pero ya me harte de ver esta pelea-dijo kakaroto lanzándose contra 19 dandole una fuerte patada en la cara y seguidamente atravesándolo con su espada de ki y explotando una ráfaga ki destruyendo por completo al androide –valla al parecer esa cosa no era tan fuerte je y bien quien será el siguiente-

Gero viendo su oportunidad escapo del lugar notándolo los demás y yendo tras llamando la atención de kakaroto

''me pregunto por qué se preocupan tanto por ese sujeto mejor lo veré con mis propios ojos'' pensó kakaroto siguiendo a todos

Kakaroto después de observar un rato vio que habían destruido al fin la puerta del laboratorio de gero siguiéndolos el hasta adentro donde se encontraron con los androides 17 y 18 los cuales no dudaron en matar a gero

Kakaroto se mantuvo como espectador de la batalla contra 16 17 y 18 los cuales vencieron a todos y en ese momento kakaroto se hizo presente ante los androides

-y tu quien eres-dijo 17

-jeje-rio kakaroto

-que es tan gracioso-

-lo gracioso es la forma en que humillaron a estas sabandijas pero no les recomiendo tratar de enfrentarme-

-te crees muy fuerte-

-quieres comprobarlo-

-adelante-

-17 mejor vámonos-dijo 16

-qué te pasa 16 creí que tu objetivo principal era matar a goku-dijo 17

-puedo esperar para eso ahora debemos irnos créeme 17 dice la verdad no tienes oportunidad contra el-

-de acuerdo vámonos de aquí-dijo 17 y los 3 androides se marcharon

-ps cobardes-murmuro kakaroto

-se…fueron-dijo krillin viéndolo kakaroto y sonriendo asustando a krillin

-dile a tus amigos cuando se recuperen que los veré pronto-dijo kakaroto marchándose del lugar

Kakaroto volvió a su nave y encendió la gravedad comenzando a entrenar por un tiempo hasta que decidió irse a destruir otra ciudad llegando a una pero encontrándose con que solo había un monton de ropa por los suelos

''que rayos'' pensó kakaroto y repentinamente apareció delante de el una criatura extraña sosteniendo a un humano

-quien eres tú-dijo kakaroto

-eso no tengo porque decírtelo-

-de acuerdo y si te derroto en un combate me lo dirás-

-je de acuerdo pero dudo que puedas-

Kakaroto se lanzó contra la criatura comenzando un intercambio de golpes parejo dandole kakaroto una patada en la cara haciéndolo retroceder y seguidamente dandole un golpe en el estómago tomándolo del brazo y lanzándolo contra un edificio disparando una poderosa ráfaga ki causando una gran explosión saliendo de los escombros la criatura muy herida

-eres más fuerte de lo que creí-dijo la criatura y en ese momento llego picoro –picoro asique ahora son 2-

-no te confundas yo no soy aliado de este namekiano ni de ninguno de sus amigos yo trabajo solo-dijo kakaroto –ahora dime tu identidad o acaso tengo que seguir golpeándote para que me la digas

-muy bien soy cell-dijo cell comenzando a revelar la historia de su creación

-asique eres otro androide y dices que si absorbes a esos 17 y 18 seras mas fuerte que nunca bien te diré algo te ayudare a lograr tu perfección-

-que dices ayudarme y que piensas obtener al ayudarme-

-nada solo quiero probar el límite de mi fuerza-dijo kakaroto y en ese momento llegaron krillin trunks y vegeta –vete a buscar a esos androides yo me asegurare de que no te sigan-dijo esbozando una sonrisa-

-de acuerdo-dijo cell yéndose del lugar

-ni piensen en intentar seguirlo y yo les recomiendo preocuparse más por salir vivos de esta pelea-dijo kakaroto elevando su poder

-maldición debemos pelear los 3 asi almenos podremos tener un combate parejo-dijo picoro

-si claro en tus sueños el es mio¡-dijo vegeta lanzándose al ataque contra kakaroto comenzando un combate parejo pasando vegeta al super saiyajin dandole un golpe a kakaroto siendo evadido y seguidamente kakaroto dandole un fuerte golpe en la cara seguido de un golpe en el estomago para terminar tomándolo del brazo y lanzándolo al aire disparando una potente ráfaga ki dejando a vegeta inconsciente

-taiyoken¡-dijo krillin segando a kakaroto escapando picoro y el llevando a vegeta

-valla al parecer huyeron pero la próxima vez me asegurare de que almenos uno sangre-dijo kakaroto yéndose del lugar

En otro lugar picoro y 17 estaban peleando hasta que llego cell al lugar en busca de 17 y 18 seguidamente llegando kakaroto

-qué esperas absorbe a esos androides de una vez yo me encargo del namekusei-dijo kakaroto

-no lo permitiré-dijo 16 atacando a cell pero interponiéndose kakaroto dandole una fuerte patada en la cabeza haciéndolo retroceder

-esta no es tu pelea estorbo-

En eso cell logro absorber a 17 transformándose en su estado semi perfecto

-eso es todo? Espero que cuando absorbas a esa androide te vuelvas tan fuerte como dices-dijo kakaroto

-maldicion¡-dijo picoro lanzándose contra kakaroto intentando darle un golpe siendo atrapado por kakaroto dandole una fuerte patada en el estómago seguido de otra en la cara enviándolo al agua

16 aprovechando la oportunidad se fue con 18 a otro lugar para que cell no pudiera absorberla

-maldita sea escaparon-dijo cell

-ya me harte de tu incompetencia si vas a absorber a esa androide hazlo de una vez te doy un tiempo de 2 horas para hacerlo o te exterminare aquí mismo sabes que 2 horas es demasiado amable de mi parte mejor solo tienes una hora para absorberla-dijo kakaroto

En ese momento cuando cell estaba buscando a 18 aparecieron trunks y vegeta comenzando la batalla entre cell y vegeta

Viendo esto kakaroto decidió intervenir atacando a vegeta con un fuerte golpe en la cara haciéndolo retroceder

-te dije que la absorbas de una vez ve ya están en esa isla-dijo kakaroto señalando a la isla donde estaban 16 18 y krillin el cual había roto el control yendo cell por 18 –muy bien quien de ustedes será el primero en morir-

Cell absorbió a 18 logrando su forma perfecta viéndolo kakaroto

Vegeta ataco a cell pero cell lo dejo fuera de combate

La batalla entre trunks y cell comenzó estando a favor de cell

-nada impresionante creí que tendría más poder-dijo kakaroto disparando una ráfaga ki interrumpiendo la pelea entre cell y trunks –tu me debes una pelea cell-

-tengo una mejor idea han oído hablar sobre el torneo de artes marciales-dijo cell

-qué es eso-

-es un torneo que se celebra en la tierra donde se decide quien es el mejor luchador creo que hare mi propio torneo dentro de 10 dias luego informare sobre donde será el evento-dijo cell yéndose del lugar

-oye-dijo trunks de repente a kakaroto

-que quieres-dijo kakaroto con molestia

-escucha no se quien seas pero creeme será mejor que unas fuerzas con nosotros se que juntos podremos salvar a la tierra de cell-

-a mi no me importa la tierra yo solo quiero pelear con cell para probar hasta donde puedo llegar nos veremos en el torneo-dijo kakaroto yéndose del lugar


	5. mas alla de un super saiyajin

Cap. 5 más allá de un super saiyajin

Kakaroto ya sabiendo donde sería el torneo uso el tiempo que había dado cell para entrenar pero mientras entrenaba sintió un ki

''de quien será este poder claramente no es de cell acaso será…je veamos'' dijo kakaroto dirigiéndose adonde sentía el ki encontrándose con un templo en lo alto del cielo donde estaba goku –asique aquí se escondían jeje-

-qué haces tú aquí-dijo goku

-sentí tu poder desde donde yo estaba es un gran poder pero lamento decirte que si planeas enfrentar a cell con ese poder estas no te aseguraría la victoria-

-da igual si yo gano o no aun si me derrota hay alguien que puede derrotarlo 2 personas de echo-

-alguien además de mi dices jeje entonces dime quien de estos insectos tiene el poder para derrotar a cell-

-para saberlo tendrás que esperar hasta el torneo-

-muy bien pero dime cómo es posible que hayas obtenido ese poder tan rápido ya que al parecer ya controlas el super saiyajin a la perfección-

-eso no tengo porque decírtelo-

-jeje muy bien entonces los veré en el torneo y les advierto luego de que derrote a cell siguen ustedes-dijo kakaroto marchándose del lugar

Kakaroto siguió con su entrenamiento hasta que fue la hora de ir al torneo yendo kakaroto hacia allí encontrándose con goku y los demás llegando un humano que kakaroto desconocía

-que fastidio-dijo kakaroto apareciendo delante de mr satan y el reportero –no me gustan los insectos-dijo matando al reportero con una ráfaga ki quedando mr satan y el camarógrafo tomando del cuello al camarógrafo

-sr satan…ayuda-dijo el camarografo esperando que mr satan derrote a kakaroto

Satan trato de golpear a kakaroto pero ningún golpe le hacia efecto

-jeje escorias-dijo kakaroto usando su puño para atravesar el pecho del camarógrafo matándolo al instante -ahora sigues tu pero esto quiero que lo vean todos ya que como vi tú eres su héroe quiero ver como reaccionaran al ver a su héroe asesinado por mí-dijo kakaroto volteándose a la camara –atención gente de la tierra hoy verán a su más grande héroe ser asesinado por mi-

Kakaroto entonces sujeto a mr satan del cuello –comenzare por quitarle esta pierna-dijo kakaroto arrancando la pierna izquierda de mr satan –y seguiré con el brazo-dijo arrancando el brazo izquierdo de mr satan –y ahora su otro brazo-dijo arrancando el brazo derecho de mr satan –para terminar díganle adiós a su héroe-dijo kakaroto usando su puño para darle un fuerte golpe a mr satan destrozando su cabeza lanzando el resto de su cuerpo al aire y vaporizándolo con una ráfaga ki –y recuerden mis palabras esto pronto les pasara a ustedes-dijo y seguidamente rompió la cámara –basta de tonterías cell he venido a enfrentarme a ti no me importa nada mas yo peleare primero-

-je de acuerdo da igual quien sea el primero-dijo cell

-perfecto entonces…-dijo kakaroto transformándose en super saiyajin –comencemos-

Ambos se lanzaron contra el otro comenzando un intercambio de golpes a grandes velocidades yendo ambos muy parejos dando kakaroto un fuerte golpe en el mentón a cell seguido de una patada en la cabeza logrando caer cell en la plataforma disparando varios rayos mortales hacia kakaroto desviándolos este sin dificultad pero al ver ve que cell ya no estaba volteando viendo a cell apunto de dispararle una gran ráfaga ki disparando la ráfaga dejando a kakaroto muy herido pero aun de pie comenzando este a lanzarle múltiples ki blast desviando cell sin problemas lanzando kakaroto ki blast a la plataforma destruyéndola un poco y creando polvo que cubría el campo sin poder ver cell a kakaroto pero si sintiendo su energía aunque aún asi era difícil saber dónde estaba ya que parecía que se estuviera moviendo mucho

Al disiparse el polvo se vio a kakaroto en medio de la plataforma pero en todos los lados de la plataforma se vieron grandes ki blast controladas por kakaroto yendo todas hacia cell pero cuando estaban a punto de estrellarse contra cell todos fallaron

-fallaste-dijo cell

-mira de nuevo-dijo kakaroto mirando cell arriba viendo una esfera de ki gigantesca –despídete-dijo kakaroto comenzando a ir la esfera directo hacia cell atrapándola este en sus manos pero finalmente impactando contra cell provocando una gran explosión y al verse de nuevo se ve a cell o más bien solo la parte baja del cuerpo de cell levantándose del piso para sorpresa de muchos pero a kakaroto esto no le sorprendió regenerándose cell por completo

-maldito seas…me las pagaras-dijo cell elevando su poder

-jeje bien continuemos con esto-dijo kakaroto elevando su poder aún mas

La batalla continuo con un intercambio de golpes muy parejo dandole kakaroto un golpe en la cara a cell siendo regresado con otro golpe por parte de cell continuando dando golpe tras golpe sin lograr tomar ninguna ventaja uno del otro

-cómo es posible…como rayos tienes tanto poder siendo solo un super saiyajin-dijo cell

-eso es porque a diferencia de los imbéciles de allá yo explote el potencial de un super saiyajin a más allá de sus límites he sobrepasado la barrera del super saiyajin y si crees que ahora mismo soy fuerte solo te diré que ni siquiera he usado mi máximo poder-dijo kakaroto con una sonrisa en su rostro

-pues entonces ya me dejare de juegos es hora de terminar contigo de una vez por todas pero para eso primero hagamos un cambio desde ahora si se sale de la plataforma ya no será motivo de descalificación-dijo cell apuntando su mano hacia la plataforma

-bien perfecto hazlo que esperas-dijo kakaroto

Cell lanzo una fuerte ráfaga ki provocando una gran explosión destruyendo la plataforma por completo

-ahora podremos pelear libremente-dijo cell

-muy bien entonces ya no tengo que esforzarme en no sacarte de la plataforma-dijo kakaroto

-es hora de terminar con esto-dijo cell aumentando su poder al máximo

-muy bien entonces yo también te mostrare el verdadero potencial de un verdadero saiyajin-dijo kakaroto elevando su poder cada vez más erizándose aún más su cabello –este es el poder que supera al super saiyajin lo llamo super saiyajin fase 2-

Cell se lanzó contra kakaroto dando varios golpes siendo esquivados por kakaroto con algo de facilidad dando kakaroto una fuerte patada en el mentón a cell seguido de un fuerte golpe en el estomago y en ese momento cell vomito al androide 18 regresando a su anterior forma

-no…no puede ser…-dijo cell impactado

-jeje al parecer te hiciste más débil de lo que eras-dijo kakaroto dandole otro golpe en el estómago vomitando cell al androide 17 regresando a su primera forma

-maldicion…no…esto no puede estar pasando-

-listo para morir cell-

-no…no moriré aquí-dijo cell tratando de huir del lugar apareciendo kakaroto delante de el dandole un fuerte golpe en la cara enviándolo contra el suelo tomando su cola y lanzándolo al cielo

-te exterminare con esta nueva técnica…que aprendí y perfeccione al ver usarla a son goku ka…me-dijo kakaroto comenzando a cargar un poderoso kamehameha –ha…me-cell al se detuvo en el aire y al ver esto se sorprendió –haa-dijo kakaroto lanzando un poderoso kamehameha impactando en cell desintegrándolo por completo

Todos quedaron impactados ante lo que había sucedido cell al fin había sido derrotado

Kakaroto se elevó en el aire –escuchen bien todos ustedes-dijo dirigiéndose a goku y los demás –considérense afortunados he decidido dejarlos irse por ahora pero recuerden la próxima vez que los vea me asegurare de ver su sangre derramada por el suelo y oír sus gritos pidiéndome misericordia y para terminar les daré una advertencia-dijo kakaroto extendiendo su mano disparando una ráfaga mortal hacia goku y los demás logrando apenas esquivarla causando una gran explosión –jejeje nos vemos-dijo kakaroto marchándose del lugar

Kakaroto volvió a su nave –por ahora me marcho de este planeta ya que quiero averiguar hasta que limite puede llegar son goku-dijo kakaroto marchándose del planeta

Y asi 2 años pasaron kakaroto siguió devastando planetas y saqueándolos a la vez que incrementaba sus poderes enfrentando a los guerreros de varios planetas

Ahora kakaroto estaba en un planeta que acababa de destruir a sus habitantes y saquear todo lo que tienen

-jeje valla con lo que obtuve en este lugar podría hacerle unas mejoras a mi nave o aún mejor probar si estos esclavos sirven de algo ¡oigan¡-dijo kakaroto llamando a sus sirvientes apareciendo una gran cantidad de personas

-sí que desea mi señor-dijo un sirviente

-usen la tecnología de este planeta para mejorar mi nave y reprogramen las naves de aquí para que sigan a la mía todo el tiempo desde ahora esas naves serán en las que vallan ustedes entendido-

-si señor-

-también usen la tecnología de este planeta y háganse trajes de un verdadero ejercito trajes como los que usaban el ejército de freezer antes de que yo aniquilara a su líder-

-como ordene mi lord-

-señor¡-dijo un sirviente que acababa de llegar

-dime que quieres-

-acabamos de recibir informes sobre un planeta que le podría interesar señor-

-cual-

-es un planeta donde los habitantes tienen guerreros muy fuertes se dice que algunos de ellos podrían estar al nivel del mismo freezer señor-

-al nivel de freezer? Je entonces terminen de hacer lo que les dije y partamos hacia allá-

-si señor¡-

Ya en aquel planeta kakaroto ordeno a sus soldados quedarse en la nave mientras el se encargaba de todos encontrando una gran ciudad disparando una poderosa ráfaga ki destruyendo gran parte comenzando a matar a las personas cortándolas con su espada de ki o acabándolas con ráfagas de ki hasta que aparecieron 4 extraños sujetos

-quien eres tú-dijo uno se los sujetos

-ustedes son los que dicen que son tan fuertes que están al nivel de freezer-

-nosotros somos los más fuertes de este planeta y probablemente del universo-

-je entonces demuéstrenlo-

Los cuatro se lanzaron contra kakaroto llevando una batalla muy pareja pero poco a poco kakaroto tomando ventaja apareciendo detrás de uno dando un fuerte golpe atravesando su pecho matándolo al instante

-que decepcion ustedes ni siquiera están al nivel de freezer mucho menos al mío-

-quien…eres-

-yo…soy el saiyajin que derroto a freezer el más poderoso de todos asi como el mas fuerte del universo-

-je lamento decírtelo pero no eres el mas fuerte del universo

-entonces dime quien me supera-

-hay un sujeto que no podrías ganarle aunque te esfuerces-

-quien-

-bills el dios de la destrucción-

-si he oído de el pero aunque ahora no supere su poder llegara el dia que incluso el dios destructor de este universo se arrodillara ante mí-dijo kakaroto dandole un fuerte golpe a otro de los 3 que quedaban –pero ahora serán ustedes los que se arrodillen únanse a mí y les perdonare la vida-

Los 3 aceptaron unirse a kakaroto pasando a formar parte de sus soldados continuando aniquilando lo que queda del planeta contándole esos 3 a kakaroto sobre una nave que podría serles útil guiándolo hacia un hangar subterráneo matando a los que estaban allí encontrando una nave enorme capaz de llevar un gran ejército en ella tomándola aterrizando todas las demás naves dentro de esa nave

5 años pasaron y kakaroto siguió devastando y saqueando todos los planetas a su paso logrando reclutar a más soldados para su ejército llegando a tener un ejército de miles de millones de soldados

Kakaroto se encontraba dentro de su nave sentado en lo que el llamaba su trono

-mi señor le agradara saber que gran parte de los planetas del universo ya han oído de nosotros muchos están entrenando creyendo que tienen salvación-dijo un soldado

-perfecto ahora fijen rumbo al planeta tierra-

-si mi señor-

-pronto nos veremos de nuevo son goku y veremos hasta qué punto a llegado tu poder me pregunto si tu seras el que logre al fin darme una batalla digna aunque ahora mismo creo que sería difícil encontrar un oponente a mi altura ya que he alcanzado un poder más allá de lo que incluso yo esperaba pero eso no importa ya que pronto comprobaremos si en verdad puedo llegar a ser el más poderoso de este universo jejeje jajajajja-


	6. inmortalidad

Cap. 6 inmortalidad

Kakaroto había llegado con su ejército a la tierra

-muy bien quédense en la nave yo me encargare personalmente de este planeta-dijo kakaroto marchándose

al sobrevolar varios lugares kakaroto se encontró con el torneo quedándose a observar viendo varios combates hasta que llego el momento en que spopovich y yam le robaron su energía a gohan y se fueron siguiéndolos goku y los demás

kakaroto decidió seguirlos viendo todo desde lejos hasta el momento en que entraron a la nave y decidió hacerlo también apareciendo frente a los 3 guerreros

-nos vemos de nuevo son goku-dijo kakaroto

-eres tú que haces aquí-dijo goku

-vine a ver la razón por la cual ustedes vinieron aquí-

En eso puipui aparece

-valla asique tu eres el primero-dijo kakaroto

-el primero y el ultimo que verán-dijo puipui

-je los oí hablar de majin buu he oído de él y tengo interés en verlo asique no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo-dijo kakaroto apareciendo delante de puipui creando una ráfaga de ki mortal en la cara de puipui matándolo al instante –ya entiendo quieren reunir energía para resucitar a majin buu je pues veamos hasta donde llegan-dijo pasando al siguiente cuarto de la nave siendo seguido por goku y los demás apareciendo yakon –acaso están bromeando-dijo kakaroto apareciendo en frente de yakon usando su puño atravesando el pecho de yakon creando una ráfaga de ki volando a yakon en pedazos

Pasando al siguiente cuarto luego de esperar a kakaroto le empieza a doler la cabeza sintiendo un gran dolor

-o no , debe resistir babidi está intentando controlarlo-dijo el kaiyoshin

-callate¡-dijo kakaroto y repentinamente dejo de dolerle la cabeza apareciendo una M en su frente estando transformado para sorpresa de todos en super saiyajin 3 –babidi envíanos a un lugar más espacioso para nuestra pelea-dijo kakaroto aceptando babidi tele transportándolos al desierto –muy bien quien peleara ahora-

-vegeta debemos enfrentarlo juntos-dijo goku

-haz lo que quieras solo no te metas en mi camino-dijo vegeta lanzándose contra kakaroto en super saiyajin 2 dando varios golpes logrando kakaroto evadirlos dando un salto quedando a espaldas de vegeta atacándolo goku en super saiyajin 2 dando un golpe (goku debido a no haber entrenado en el otro mundo no alcanzo el super saiyajin 3) atrapando kakaroto su golpe con facilidad dandole un rodillazo en el estómago y seguidamente un golpe en el mentón haciendo retroceder a goku para luego darle un golpe en la cara enviándolo contra unas rocas

-toma esto insecto¡-dijo vegeta desde los cielos comenzando a disparar ki blast hacia kakaroto dando este una sonrisa apareciendo detrás de vegeta tomándolo del cuello

-buen intento pero en el planeta yadrat aprendí una técnica muy útil la cual es la teletransportacion…ahora sufre-dijo kakaroto comenzando a darle rodillazos y golpes en la espalda a vegeta hasta que salió un poco de sangre de su boca tomándola kakaroto con su dedo y bebiéndola –sangre…eso es…sangra¡-dijo kakaroto dandole una fuerte patada en el brazo a vegeta enviándolo contra una montaña rompiéndole el brazo

Goku tras ver esto se lanzó contra kakaroto intentando darle un golpe siendo esquivado por kakaroto dandole un codazo en la espalda enviándolo contra el suelo –muere…son goku-dijo kakaroto preparando una ráfaga ki lanzándosela a goku

Viendo esto goku comenzó a cargar una técnica diciendo –ka…me…ha…me…haaa-dijo goku lanzando un kamehameha chocando con la ráfaga de kakaroto pero poco a poco el ataque de kakaroto tomaba ventaja hasta que vegeta lanzo un galick ho fusionándose con el ataque de goku impactando en kakaroto

-bien echo vegeta…creo que lo logramos-

-si…eso creo-pero en ese momento goku y vegeta se percataron de un ki –no puede ser…-

-jejeje buen intento imbéciles-dijo kakaroto el cual parecía no haber sido dañado por el ataque

-como rayos estas vivo-

-debe ser debido a que gracias a las esferas del planeta namek me he vuelto un ser inmortal-

-i…inmortal?...imposible…no puede ser…-

-ya se han dado cuenta…es imposible que logren ganarme…pero nuestra pelea tendrá que decidirse en otro momento ya que ya me harte de esperar-dijo kakaroto yendo hacia dentro de la nave de babidi saliendo donde estaban babidi y dabura y también gohan y el kaiyoshin –suficiente babidi-

-que crees que haces tu debes recolectar energía para majin buu yo te lo ordeno aun no es suficiente-dijo babidi

-ya cállate mago inservible-dijo kakaroto apareciendo enfrente de dabura formando una espada de ki cortándole el cuello a dabura sosteniendo su cabeza en su mano y mostrándosela a babidi

-que…eres tu-dijo babidi aterrado-

-aun no lo sabes…yo soy el demonio en persona-dijo kakaroto extendiendo su mano brillando sus ojos de un color rojo comenzando a flotar babidi en el aire –otra técnica que aprendi la telequinesis ahora mago imbécil mírame a los ojos-dijo mirándolo babidi a los ojos brillando los ojos de kakaroto de un color rojo comenzando a gritar babidi –ahora te dejare vivir tu peor pesadilla unos minutos mientras acabo para siempre con ese capullo ka…me…ha…me…haaa-dijo kakaroto dandole al huevo donde estaba majin buu dormido controlando la dirección del kamehameha enviándolo al sol –ahora mago de pacotilla de rodillas-dijo kakaroto haciendo una pose con su mano poniendo a babidi de rodillas mientras gritaba de terror por estar viviendo su peor pesadilla –suficiente ahora quiero que sufras tu muerte-dijo kakaroto brillándole los ojos otra vez dejando de ver babidi su peor pesadilla

-que…que paso-dijo babidi mirando confundido viendo a kakaroto

-ahora despídete mago inmundo-dijo kakaroto poniendo su mano en la cabeza de babidi haciendo que aparezcan múltiples espadas de ki en la cabeza y cuerpo de babidi desapareciendo dejando a babidi moribundo –adiós maldito mago-dijo lanzando una ráfaga de ki desintegrando por completo a babidi

Gohan y el kaiyoshin miraron muy sorprendidos a kakaroto al ver cómo había matado a babidi y a dabura tan fácilmente y había acabado con buu

-prepárense miserables ustedes siguen pero tranquilo kaiyoshin no te matare a ti por ahora porque te necesito con vida para poder pelear con el sujeto que quiero asique no estorbes-dijo kakaroto dandole un golpe al kaiyoshin enviándolo contra las rocas dejándolo muy herido

-prepárate maldito hibrido acabare con tu existencia aquí y ahora asi como luego acabare con este planeta-dijo kakaroto

-eso no te lo permitiré¡-dijo gohan lanzándose en super saiyajin 2 contra kakaroto dando varios golpes siendo con facilidad bloqueados por kakaroto dandole una patada en el mentón a gohan seguido de un golpe en el estómago poniendo kakaroto sus manos en el pecho de gohan

-muere maldito mestizo-dijo kakaroto cargando una ráfaga ki enviando a gohan muy lejos dejándolo muy herido casi al borde de la muerte

En ese momento llegaron goku y vegeta viendo al kaiyoshin muy herido y sin señales de gohan volando enfrente de kakaroto

-valla valla pero si son ustedes de nuevo que acaso tienen tanta prisa en morir-

-maldito…que le hiciste a gohan-dijo goku

-oh te refieres a tu hijo el maldito mestizo a él ya lo elimine y siguen ustedes y luego todos los demás terrícolas-

-gohan…maldito…como te atreves…eres un canalla…no te lo perdonare¡-dijo goku aumentando su poder lanzándose contra kakaroto logrando acertarle varios golpes hasta que kakaroto atrapo uno de sus golpes dandole una patada en el estómago haciéndolo retroceder

-jejeje tus débiles golpes no tendrán el mas minimo efecto en mi ahora…desaparezcan del universo¡-dijo kakaroto preparando un gigantesco esfera de ki pero en ese momento llego uno de los soldados de kakaroto

-señor hemos encontrado todas las esferas del dragon ahora puede cumplir sus deseos-dijo el soldado

Kakaroto al escuchar eso recordó a lo que venía y paro de hacer la esfera –bueno al parecer no podre acabar con ustedes ahora asique adiós-dijo kakaroto marchándose junto al soldado

Al llegar kakaroto invoco al dragon y se dispuso a pedir el primer deseo –deseo la juventud eterna-dijo kakaroto cumpliendo el dragon el deseo quedando uno –deseo 5 clones mios con el mismo poder y pensamientos que yo-dijo kakaroto y el dragon cumplio el deseo apareciendo 5 sujetos similares a kakaroto –no hace falta explicaciones ya deben saber porque están aquí-

-asi es-dijo kakaroto 2

-señor dígame cual es el plan ahora que tiene esos clones-dijo un soldado

-el plan es simple primero adquirir yo y todas mis copias un gran poder y luego fusionarnos en un solo ser otra vez para aniquilar a todo ser que se nos interponga-dijo kakaroto

-creo que tenemos compañía-dijo kakaroto 3 mirando todos en esa dirección viendo a goku y vegeta

\- vegeta ahora son 6-dijo goku confundido

-que clase de deseo pidió-dijo vegeta

-no hay tiempo para perderlo con ellos dejémoslos en un estado en el que no puedan interrumpirnos-dijo kakaroto

-si-respondieron los demás kakarotos elevándose kakarot en el aire poniéndose frente a goku y vegeta pasando al super saiyajin 3 atacando en conjunto con 2 ráfagas ki fusionándose ambas impactando en goku y vegeta enviándolos contra el suelo dejándolos muy heridos

-muy bien hagamoslo mientras hay tiempo-dijo kakaroto 2

-si estoy de acuerdo-dijo kakaroto colocándose lo 6 en posición con kakaroto al frente haciendo el ritual del super saiyajin dios pero una vez kakaroto transformado volvieron a hacerlo con los demás kakarotos transformándose todos en super saiyajins dios

-perfecto ahora solo debo ir a ese templo-dijo kakaroto

-hay que detenerlo vegeta…va a ir al templo de kamisama-

-ustedes ni intenten meterse en nuestro camino-dijeron los kakaroto disparando kakaroto 4 una ráfaga ki dejando noqueados a goku y vegeta yendo todos los kakarotos al templo matando a dende y míster popo entrando a la habitación del tiempo pasando un par de horas saliendo los 6 kakarotos pero su poder era muy diferente

Goten trunks y picoro llegaron al templo encontrándose con los kakarotos

-no puede ser…es el-dijo picoro

-quienes son señor picoro-dijo goten

-jeje quieren saber quiénes somos…o más bien quien soy jeje…soy el demonio en persona-dijo kakaroto disparando un rayo mortal en el pecho a picoro seguido de varios rayos mortales de los demás kakarotos terminando con un fuerte golpe recargado de ki atravesando la cabeza de picoro quedando la mano de kakaroto llena de sangre lamiendo este su mano hasta que ya no le quedo sangre –jeje disfrutare arrancándoles pieza por pieza cada parte de su cuerpo cada órgano vital y más que nada disfrutare viéndolos sangrar y rogarme piedad hasta su muerte pero tranquilos los asesinare lentamente para disfrutar cada segundo al hacerlo-dijo kakaroto dando una sonrisa asesina

(Atención desde aquí si no les gusta lo sangriento les recomiendo saltearse esta parte ya si no les importa este tipo de escenas disfruten)

Kakaroto 3 sostuvo a goten y trunks con su telequinesis

-comenzare contigo-dijo kakaroto cortándole con su espada de ki la mano derecha a goten para seguidamente golpearlo sin parar hasta que comenzó a sangrar todo su cuerpo continuando kakaroto pero esta vez golpeando mas fuerte dejando a goten muy mal herido

-adelante pueden divertirse ustedes también-dijo kakaroto a lo cual los otros kakarotos sonrieron y comenzaron a disparar rayos mortales en distintas partes del cuerpo a goten

-goten noo¡-dijo trunks

-tranquilo no nos olvidamos de ti-dijo kakaroto cortándole una mano a trunks con su espada comenzando a golpearlo brutalmente hasta que cada parte de su cuerpo sangraba y seguidamente kakaroto con sus manos atravesó el pecho de ambos arrancándoles el corazón y seguidamente apretando ambos corazones en sus manos hasta explotarlos dejando kakaroto 3 que los cuerpos de los niños cayeran al suelo lamiendo kakaroto sus manos llenas de sangre

-eso fue divertido-dijo kakaroto 2

-si pero ahora no hay tiempo de juegos destruyamos este lugar y vamos a acabar con los humanos de alla abajo-dijo kakaroto 4

-no, este lugar seguirá aquí debido a que podría sernos útil asique uno de nosotros se quedara aquí a asegurarse de que nadie además de nosotros use esa habitación mientras los demás iremos a destruir a los terrícolas-

Todos los kakaroto menos kakaroto 3 se fueron del lugar llegando a una ciudad haciendo kakaroto 2 flotar a todos con su telequinesis y seguidamente los kakaroto se lanzaron hacia ellos cortándole la cabeza y sacándole los intestinos a varios habitantes hasta solo quedar unos pocos matándolos kakaroto con una fuerte ráfaga ki causando una gran explosión llegando al lugar goku y vegeta

-este maldito a asesinado a demasiados debemos acabarlo ahora vegeta-dijo goku

-eso hare-dijo vegeta transformándose en super saiyajin 2 elevando su poder al máximo lanzándose contra los kakaroto pasando kakaroto 2 al super saiyajin 3 dandole una patada en el mentón a vegeta seguido de otra patada en la cara lanzándolo hacia kakaroto 4 dandole un fuerte golpe en el estómago y lanzándolo hacia kakaroto sosteniéndolo este de la cara

-que sucede orgulloso príncipe acaso no puedes mantener una batalla conmigo…ya se los dije es imposible su victoria-dijo kakaroto preparando una fuerte ráfaga ki explotándola en el estómago de vegeta dejándolo mal herido en el suelo –ahora sigues tu son goku-

-maldito…no te perdonare lo que has hecho-dijo goku lanzándose contra kakaroto pero metiéndose kakarot en el camino dandole ambos una patada mandándolo a volar hacia kakaroto 6 dandole una patada en el estómago enviándolo contra el suelo

-preparense para morir insectos repugnantes-dijo kakaroto preparando todos los kakarotos una ráfaga ki pero en ese momento cuando estaban a punto de lanzarla kakaroto recibe un fuerte golpe viendo todos encontrándose con gohan el cual para sorpresa de todos seguía vivo –como es posible yo te mate-

-como ves no he muerto todo este tiempo he estado en el planeta del supremo kaiyoshin aumentando mi poder para detenerte-dijo gohan

-jeje crees poder luchar con todos nosotros-dijo kakaroto 3

-no, voy a destruirlos-


	7. batalla contra dioses

Cap. 7 batalla contra dioses

En un lugar lejano el dios de la destrucción bills acababa de despertar alarmado

-whis dime freezer destruyo el planeta vegeta tal como se lo ordene?-

-si señor bills-dijo whis

-quedo algún sobreviviente-

-de echo ahora mismo hay 3 saiyajines en la tierra por que lo pregunta-

-porqué tuve un sueño o más bien una premonición sobre un saiyajin que sería una gran amenaza para los dioses-

-esta seguro de que no era un simple sueño-

-no me arriesgare llévame donde están esos saiyajines para que yo mismo los aniquile-

-como usted diga señor bills-

En la tierra…

Gohan se lanzó contra kakaroto metiéndose kakaroto 2 en el camino atrapando el golpe de gohan dando gohan una patada tomando kakaroto 2 la pierna de gohan lanzándolo al aire dirigiéndose a cortarlo con su espada de ki desapareciendo gohan apareciendo detrás de kakaroto 2 dandole una fuerte patada en la espalda enviándolo a volar preparando una ráfaga ki pero en ese instante recibiendo una patada de kakaroto 4 enviándolo contra el suelo regresando gohan a gran velocidad contra kakaroto 4 dandole varios golpes atrapando kakaroto 4 uno de sus golpes desprendiendo un aura negra lanzando a gohan deteniéndose este en el aire elevándose kakaroto 2 hasta estar junto a kakaroto 4

-muere miserable insecto-dijeron ambos kakarotos preparando 2 ki blast lanzándolo fusionándose en un ki blast enorme intentando desviarlo gohan con sus manos pero terminando por darle directo creando un gran cráter y en el fondo del cráter estaba gohan muy herido –escoria ni siquiera pudiste dar un buen combate ahora desaparece-dijo kakaroto 4 cargando el y kakaroto 2 rafagas de ki pero recibiendo ambos una fuerte patada los cuales habían sido goku y vegeta ambos en super saiyajin 2 –al parecer aun no aceptan su derrota bien tendremos que mostrarles el verdadero terror jeje-dijo kakaroto 2 desviando su mirada a kakaroto viendo goku y vegeta hacia alla

Kakaroto hizo una gran explosión con sus dedos (como la de napa) explotando todo el lugar en el que se encontraban creando un gigantesco cráter en el cual estaban goku vegeta y gohan los tres muy heridos por la explosión elevándolos en el aire kakaroto 5 con su telequinesis

-jeje esto es grandioso ahora a quien eliminare primero ya se primero eliminare a ese mestizo-dijo kakaroto señalando a gohan

-no lo hagas¡-dijo goku

-jeje lo asesinare a el primero solo para que tú puedas ver la muerte de tu hijo con tus propios ojos son goku-

Kakaroto comenzó a golpear brutalmente a gohan continuando sin parar hasta que empezó a sangrar

-muy bien ahora aumentare el nivel-dijo kakaroto comenzando a golpear con más fuerza a gohan creando una espada de ki en su mano haciéndole varias cortadas atravesando el hombro izquierdo de gohan con su espada de ki empezando a cortarle dedo por dedo primero en su mano izquierda y luego haciendo lo mismo en el hombro y la mano derecha dandole un rodillazo en el estomago seguido de varios mas continuando por darle fuertes golpes en la cara

-ahora sufrirás lo mismo que aquellos niños supongo que uno de ellos era tu hermano-dijo kakaroto mirando a gohan

Gohan en ese momento miro fijamente a kakaroto

-entonces lo era pues déjame decirte que hice que sufriera cada segundo de una insoportable agonía antes de matarlo pero tranquilo debido a que era pequeño a el y a su amigo no los torture tanto como a ti acabe con sus vidas rápidamente jejeje asi como acabe con la vida de un inútil namekiano antes de ellos-

En ese momento no solo gohan también vegeta miraron a kakaroto fijamente para luego bajar la mirada

-tranquilo tú te reunirás con el pronto-dijo kakaroto usando su espada de ki para abrir a gohan a la mitad comenzando a sacar cada intestino de su cuerpo para luego apuntar su mano a la cabeza de gohan preparando una ráfaga ki –adiós miserable mestizo-dijo kakaroto disparando la ráfaga ki destruyendo la cabeza de gohan matándolo por completo –siguen ustedes-dijo mirando a goku y vegeta pero en ese momento recibiendo una fuerte ráfaga ki enviandolo contra el suelo

-que rayos-dijo kakaroto 2 viendo de donde había venido la ráfaga ki viendo para su sorpresa al igual que todos los kakaroto y vegeta se sorprendieron al ver que tenían al mismísimo bills el dios de la destrucción en frente

-jejeje al fin llegas estaba esperando tu llegada bills-dijo kakaroto

-asique sabias sobre mi llegada-dijo bills

-no exactamente solo esperaba que llegaras o yo mismo habría ido a buscarte-

-bien aquí me tienes-

-perfecto ahora al fin podre matarte-

-jeje dudo que puedas-

-tienes razón ahora mismo me seria imposible igualarte mucho menos superarte pero aún tengo algo que me dará la victoria ahora yos comencemos con el plan-dijo kakaroto transformándose para sorpresa de todos en super saiyajin blue poniendo su mano en la espalda de kakaroto 2 y llegando kakaroto 3 poniendo su mano en la espalda de kakaroto 4 al igual que kakaroto 5 poniendo su mano en la espalda de kakaroto 6 comenzando a hacer algo emitiendo un gran resplandor y al verse otra vez se ve a solo 3 kakarotos –jejeje ahora estoy listo bills ya que he asimilado a mi otro yo ahora soy mucho más fuerte y somos 3-dijo kakaroto poniéndose a su lado kakaroto 2 y 3

-pues entonces enfréntenme-dijo bills

Al instante kakaroto en super saiyajin blue se lanzó contra bills comenzando a intercambiar golpes estando parejos golpe tras golpe elevando su poder bills a un 15% dandole un rodillazo en el estómago a kakaroto seguido de una patada deteniendo kakaroto su golpe sonriendo dandole un golpe en la cara seguido de un golpe en el estómago continuando dandole golpe tras golpe hasta bills detener uno de sus golpes dandole una patada en el mentón seguido de un golpe en el estómago deteniendo kakaroto su golpe tomando su brazo lanzándolo disparando una ráfaga ki desviándola bills lanzándose contra kakaroto comenzando a usar un 18% comenzando a darse golpes estando parejos dando ambos una patada chocando piernas entre ellos alejándose uno del otro

-eres mejor de lo que crei-dijo bills

-jeje aun no he usado ni la mitad de mi poder-dijo kakaroto

-pues entonces demuéstrame de lo que eres capaz-

-je cuando acabe contigo tomare tu cabeza como trofeo y seguidamente se la mostrare al siguiente dios destructor que valla a asesinar-

-a que te refieres con eso?-

-jeje ya que de todos modos no importa que lo sepas te dire mi plan-

-entonces que planeas hacer si logras vencerme-

-cuando te venza usare la teletransportacion que aprendí del supremo kaiyoshin para ir a tu planeta y robare el cubo de transporte que según oi tienen los dioses-

-al parecer estas bien informado-

-asi es yo planeo usar ese cubo para acabar con la vida de los dioses destructores cada universo-

-y con qué propósito harás eso-

-con el propósito de que todos comprendan lo que sufrí toda mi infancia planeo erradicar a cada mortal que no valga la pena su existencia creare un mundo donde solo los fuertes podrán vivir mientras que los débiles perecerán ante mi poder creare el mundo que los dioses no han podido crear y yo gobernare como ser supremo-

-ya lo veo osea que solo quieres hacer todo esto porque estas lleno de ira y dolor no conoces otra cosa mas que eso y por eso crees que por tu sufrir eso los demás también deben sufrir el mismo destino pues déjame decirte que no te dejare continuar con ese plan te detendré aquí y ahora-

-como me detendrás si tu vida termina aquí bills-

Ambos se lanzaron contra el otro comenzando bills a pelear usando el 25% comenzando a darse múltiples golpes y patadas dando kakaroto un rodillazo al igual que bills chocando entre ellos dando un puñetazo ambos impactando en la cara del otro lanzándose ambos en diferentes direcciones aumentando su poder peleando bills con su 36% dando kakaroto un golpe esquivándolo bills dandole una patada en la espalda enviándolo hacia el suelo deteniéndose kakaroto en el aire lanzando bills una ráfaga ki mortal –desaparece-dijo bills disparando la ráfaga ki impactando en kakaroto causando una gran explosión creyendo bills tener la batalla ganada pero repentinamente se ve a kakaroto salir del agua sin ningún rasguño

-todo el daño que me hagas solo me hará mas fuerte-dijo kakaroto empezando a disparar ki blast hacia bills esquivándolos bills con facilidad preparando kakaroto una ráfaga ki impactando en bills lanzándose bills usando su 40% contra kakaroto dandole un golpe en la cara seguidamente sosteniendo bills su cara rodeándolo un resplandor amarillo comenzando a caer kakaroto a toda velocidad quedando contra el suelo continuando siendo sujetado por bills

-buen intento mono pero aun te queda mucho para alcanzarme-dijo bills

-eso lo veremos-dijo kakaroto dandole una patada en el estómago a bills quitándolo de encima elevando kakaroto su poder al máximo comenzando a darle golpes a bills hasta que bills detuvo uno de sus golpes dandole una patada en el mentón seguido de un rodillazo en el estómago continuando con una patada en el abdomen enviándolo a volar recibiéndolo con un golpe enviándolo al agua pasando los minutos sin señales de kakaroto pero en ese momento una ráfaga ki salió del agua en dirección a bills esquivándola bills con facilidad comenzando a salir múltiples ráfagas esquivándolas bills hasta el momento en el que salió una ráfaga enorme no logrando esquivarla bills a tiempo dandole directo

-ya me hartaste sal de ahí se que aun sigues vivo-dijo bills pero nadie respondia

-me buscabas-dijo kakaroto

Bills miro para arriba viendo a kakaroto encima de él teniendo cargado un ki blast inmenso lanzándolo contra bills dandole directo dejándolo algo dañado

-ahora…estoy…molesto¡-dijo bills incrementando su poder al 45% apareciendo detrás de kakaroto dandole una patada enviándolo a volar disparando una poderosa ráfaga ki causando una explosión gigantesca –con eso debió bastar para matarlo-

-mira otra vez-dijo kakaroto saliendo del agua sin un rasguño

-cómo es posible que sigas vivo eres muy resistente como veo-

-jeje se podría decir que si pero aunque siga fortaleciéndome dudo que gane con esta transformación asique tendré que romper mis limites-dijo kakaroto comenzando a elevar su poder causando grandes temblores y fuertes tormentas rodeando a kakaroto un resplandor oscuro y al verse otra vez se vio a kakaroto pero ahora tenía el cabello de un color azul oscuro y sus ojos se habían tornado demoniacos

-otra transformación? Valla estas lleno de sorpresas-dijo bills

-je ni siquiera yo sabía que podía llegar a este nivel ahora me siento capaz de acabar contigo bills con este nuevo nivel que he alcanzado lo llamare demonio super saiyajin demonio-

-por tener mas poder no significa que hayas logrado nada mucho menos superarme-

-jeje eso lo comprobaremos aquí y ahora-dijo kakaroto lanzándose contra bills a máxima velocidad apareciendo delante de bills cargando una ráfaga ki explotándola en bills causando una gran explosión mandando a volar a bills apareciendo kakaroto detrás de el dandole una fuerte patada en la espalda desapareciendo bills apareciendo detrás de kakaroto dandole un golpe en el cuello para terminar con la pelea siendo atrapado por kakaroto usando su espada de ki cortándole el brazo a bills

-maldito…como te atreves-dijo bills

-que pasa acaso el dios destructor no puede pelear con un solo brazo-dijo kakaroto

-ya lo veras-dijo bills lanzándose contra kakaroto dandole golpes con el único brazo que le quedaba logrando kakaroto evadir sus ataques fácilmente atrapando uno de los golpes de bills dandole una patada en el mentón seguido de otra en el estomago

-toma esto dios de la destrucción-dijo kakaroto cargando una poderosa ráfaga ki lanzándosela a bills dejándolo muy herido

´´no me queda opción me resultara imposible usar mi máximo poder ahora debo terminar rápido con esto debo conseguir desaparecerlo con el hakai´´penso bills dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia kakaroto poniendo su mano frente a el pero en ese momento kakaroto cortándosela

-crees que no había oído de esa mugrosa técnica pues te equivocas ahora muere bills ka…me-dijo kakaroto comenzando a cargar un potente kamehameha –ha…me…..haaa-dijo kakaroto lanzando su kamehameha dejando a bills mal herido pero aun con vida haciéndolo flotar kakaroto 3 con su telequinesis acercándose kakaroto

-tranquilo pronto todo se habrá acabado-dijo kakaroto cortándole la cabeza a bills sosteniéndola es sus manos -jajaja ahora soy el ser mas fuerte del universo

-debo informar a los demás dioses sobre esto-dijo whis yéndose

Kakarot fueron hacia kakaroto

-es momento de acabar con este miserable planeta de una vez por todas-dijo kakaroto 2

-no tendría sentido acabar con este lugar ahora donde están son goku y vegeta-dijo kakaroto

-acabamos con son goku pero vegeta escapo y oculto su energía no podemos localizarlo-

-no importa volveremos algún dia a acabar lo que empezamos en este planeta hasta entonces es hora de irnos sosténganse de mi-

Kakarot se sostuvieron de kakaroto teletransportandose al planeta bills encontrando el cubo de transporte

-es hora de exparsir nuestro dominio en los universos-

-que traes en esa bolsa-dijo kakaroto 3 señalando una bolsa que llevaba kakaroto junto a el

-aquí traigo la cabeza de bills como dije es mi trofeo y también aquí llevare la cabeza de los demás dioses-

-a donde vamos ahora-

-al universo que nos lleve este cubo-dijo kakaroto encendiéndose el cubo llevando a los kakarotos al universo 6 aterrizando en un planeta cualquiera

-creo que es hora de ser uno otra vez debido a que ya no nos servirá de nada ser 3-dijo kakaroto 2

-si mejor es hora de volver a unirnos-

-pero antes promete que cuando tengas la oportunidad nos separaras en 6 otra vez-

-claro que si después de todo no dudare en separarme cuando lo necesite pero hasta entonces debemos formar un solo ser-dijo kakaroto poniendo sus manos en la espalda de ambos kakarotos viéndose un resplandor y al verse otra vez se vio a un solo kakaroto –jeje perfecto ahora con todo este poder podre destruir a los dioses destructores sin problemas y hare que todo el multiverso conozca el nombre de kakaroto-dijo kakaroto escondiendo su cubo comenzando a explorar el planeta topándose con una lugar en el que había un monton de sujetos y el que parecía ser su líder era una mujer de pelo negro

-quien eres tu-dijo la chica

-eso te pregunto yo-dijo kakaroto

-yo soy caulifla ahora dime tu nombre y sal de aquí si no quieres morir-

-jeje dudo que alguno de tus sirvientes pueda conmigo-dijo kakaroto pasando al super saiyajin

-wow increíble que es esa transformación-

-este es el super saiyajin-

-super saiyajin asique eres un saiyajin también que bien enseñame a hacer eso-

-acaso tu eres una saiyajin-

-si que creías que era-

-je-en ese momento kakaroto trato de cargar una ráfaga ki para matar a caulifla pero por alguna razón no se atrevia

-y bien me enseñaras a hacerlo si o no-

-de acuerdo-dijo kakaroto ´´por que acabo de aceptar´´

-bien kale tú también ven quiero que tú también aprendas a hacerlo-

Asi kakaroto les enseño a kale y caulifla a transformarse y pasaron los años

Fuera de una casa se encontraba kakaroto muy pensativo sobre lo que le había ocurrido todos estos años

-papa-se ollo un llamado

-que rayos quieres-dijo kakaroto a su hijo que tuvo con caulifla el cual había nombrado neo

-dice mama que entres que la comida ya esta lista-

Kakaroto entro y al instante de terminar su comida salio otra vez yéndose del lugar asegurándose de no ser seguido por nadie

-que he hecho por que rayos me quede aquí maldición no puedo permitirme vivir como uno mas de estos mortales maldita sea sal de mi cuerpo separate ya-dijo kakaroto comenzando a brillar su cuerpo viéndose otro kakaroto salir de el pero este tenia su armadura de color blanco mientras que el otro la tenia como siempre

-que sucedió-dijo kakaroto 2

-sucedió que al fin me he desecho de ti-dijo kakaroto mirando a kakaroto 2 con odio

-pero no entiendo…tu tienes mi apariencia-

-tu eres el que me hizo hacer todo esto eres ese lado bondadoso que se creo al conocer a caulifla pero no más ahora tu y yo ya no seremos uno ya que contigo metiéndote en el camino no podre lograr mi plan-

En ese momento llega neo el cual se sorprende al ver a 2 versiones de su padre

-valla llego el mocoso que tal si le damos una bienvenida a mi estilo-dijo kakaroto disparando una ráfaga ki a neo

-neo cuidado¡-dijo kakaroto 2 interponiéndose en el camino protegiendo a neo dandole la ráfaga a el dejándolo algo herido (el kakaroto bueno perdió la inmortalidad al separarse) llegando caulifla

-que sucede porque hay 2 tu-dijo caulifla a kakaroto 2

-porque yo me harte de este debilucho asique simplemente lo saque de mi cuerpo-dijo kakaroto –y ahora hare lo que debi hacer hace años-dijo kakaroto apuntando una ráfaga ki hacia caulifla disparando metiéndose nuevamente kakaroto 2 en el camino dandole la ráfaga dejándolo aun mas herido –no tiene sentido seguir perdiendo el tiempo con ustedes adiós-dijo kakaroto yendo hacia el cubo yéndose del planeta

-estas bien kakaroto-dijo caulifla

-ya no me llames asi desde ahora llámame goku si desde ahora yo tomare ese nombre yo ahora soy son goku-

-ahora que haremos no podemos dejar que el simplemente escape asi-dijo caulifla

-no queda opción es imposible vencerlo-

-como dices que acaso no tienes los mismos poderes que el-

-no el se quedo con todos los poderes cuando nos separamos diría que como máximo puedo acceder al super saiyajin blue pero el puede superarme usando el super saiyajin demonio además de aquella fortaleza que yo perdi-

-que fortaleza-

-esa fortaleza llamada inmortalidad por mucho que queramos vencerlo no creo que lo podamos derrotar-

-y a donde fue-

-seguramente fue en busca del dios destructor de este universo para matarlo-

-que dices?¡ planea matar al dios destructor-

-hara lo que sea para hacerse mas fuerte-

mientras tanto kakaroto habia llegado al lugar donde se encontraba champa

-es tu fin dios destructor-dijo kakaroto

-y quien eres tu? y como es que tienes el cubo de transporte?-dijo champa

-jejeje me quede con ese cubo luego de matar al inutil de bills-

-que dices? tu...asesinaste a bills?¡-

-asi es tal como hare contigo-

-ja no me hagas reir no creas que solo por acabar con bills podras ganarme-

-pues habra que comprobarlo-

-adelante intentalo si quieres-

kakaroto se transformo en super saiyajin demonio apareciendo frente a champa comenzando a darle golpes hasta champa detener uno de sus golpes dandole un fuerte golpe en el estomago seguido de una patada en el abdomen enviandolo a volar lanzando una rafaga ki directo a kakaroto

-con eso debio bastar-dijo champa pero se sorprendio al ver que kakaroto estaba ileso

-buen intento pero ahora es mi turno-dijo preparando un kienzan lanzandoselo a champa esquivandolo champa controlando kakaroto la direccion del kienzan siguiendo a champa guiando champa el kienzan hacia kakaroto cortandolo a la mitad pero para sorpresa de champa dando kakaroto una sonrisa regenerandose todo su cuerpo

-como rayos...tu...que eres-dijo champa sorprendido

-soy el demonio en persona-dijo kakaroto lanzando una rafaga ki a champa logrando champa esquivarla apareciendo detras de kakaroto dandole una patada lanzandole una rafaga ki mortal a kakaroto usando mucho poder en ese ataque dejandolo cansado

-jeje eso obtienes por meterte con los dioses-

en ese momento kakaroto aparecio frente a champa

-estuvo cerca con ese ataque habrias acabado con cualquier mortal en cuestion de segundos pero no conmigo-

´´no me queda opcion tendre que desintegrarlo con mi hakai´´ penso champa lanzandose contra kakaroto preparandose para realizar su hakai pero en ese momento kakaroto desaparecio apareciendo detras de champa cortandole la cabeza con su espada de ki sosteniendo su cabeza entrando en el cubo metiendola en su bolsa mirando a vados

-esto no se quedara asi-dijo vados yendose

en ese momento llego goku acompañado de caulifla kale neo y para sorpresa de kakaroto hit

-otra vez ustedes aceptenlo no podrian ni entrentenerme un rato asique no perdere el tiempo adios idiotas-dijo kakaroto marchandose en el cubo de transporte

-debemos seguirlo-dijo goku yendo con todos a el cubo de transporte que era de champa siguiendo a kakaroto


	8. masacre universal

Cap. 8 masacre de universos

Kakaroto en su cubo de transporte llego al universo 9 a un planeta con una población usando el tiempo que tenia antes de que llegaran goku y los demás ya que sabia que lo habían seguido se dirigió a la población que habia en el planeta lanzando ráfagas de ki causando que los habitantes hullan comenzando kakaroto a cargar una poderosa esfera de energía disparándola al poblado destruyéndolo por completo

-quien eres? Y por que has hecho eso?-dijo un sujeto mirando kakaroto hacia el encontrándose con 3 sujetos con apariencia de perros

-valla al parecer llegaron los perros guardianes jeje-

-dime quien eres-dijo uno de ellos

-yo soy kakaroto y ustedes?-

-yo soy basil-

-yo soy lavenda-

-y yo soy bergamo somos el trio danger y no te permitiremos que sigas destruyendo este planeta-dijo bergamo

-jeje planean enfrentarme? Je no me servirían ni de saco de practica-

-como te atreves a insultarnos ahora veras-dijo bergamo lanzándose contra kakaroto dando un golpe desapareciendo kakaroto apareciendo arriba de bergamo dandole una patada enviándolo contra el suelo

Lavenda viendo esto puso su veneno en sus manos y ataco a kakaroto desapareciendo kakaroto apareciendo detrás de lavenda disparando una ráfaga ki atacando basil atrapando kakaroto su pierna apretando fuertemente causándole gran dolor a basil preparando una ráfaga ki mortal –muere estúpido-dijo kakaroto lanzando la ráfaga ki desintegrando a basil por completo

Al ver esto lavenda y bergamo quedaron impactados hasta que repentinamente kakaroto apareció delante de lavenda poniendo sus manos en su pecho –muere…-dijo kakaroto disparando una ráfaga ki acabando con lavenda dejando aun mas impactado a bergamo –ya acabe con 2 solo faltas tu-dijo kakaroto disparando una ráfaga ki a bergamo deteniéndola este con las manos desapareciendo la ráfaga haciéndose mas grande bergamo

-jajajaja jamás me vencerás-dijo bergamo confiado

-eso crees?-dijo kakaroto apareciendo delante de bergamo poniendo su mano delante de su cara –adios…-dijo kakaroto disparando una potente ráfaga ki vaporizando la cabeza de bergamo sintiendo los ki de goku y los demás acercarse viendo su cubo aterrizar yendo a recibirlos –al fin llegan un poco tarde pero almenos llegaron a tiempo para tener una batalla conmigo-

-esto acaba aquí no permitiré que sigas destruyendo planetas te detendremos aquí y ahora-dijo goku

-intentenlo si quieren-dijo kakaroto transformándose en súper saiyajin demonio –quien ira primero o acaso me atacaran todos juntos da igual-

-solo lucharemos nosotros dos caulifla quedate detrás y protege a neo-dijo goku transformándose en súper saiyajin blue poniéndose en posición de pelea junto a hit

-jeje muy bien comencemos-dijo kakaroto desapareciendo apareciendo delante de hit pero para su sorpresa hit de alguna forma logra darle un fuerte golpe –que fue eso…ni siquiera lo vi moverse-

Goku viendo esto aprovecho la oportunidad atacando a kakaroto deteniendo kakaroto su golpe con facilidad sonriendo dandole una patada en el abdomen enviándolo a volar lejos repentinamente sintiendo kakaroto como si le hubieran dado varios golpe lanzándolo lejos estrellándose contra una roca

-asique es esa técnica…je interesante-dijo kakaroto usando su teletransportacion para aparecer detrás de hit atrapando para sorpresa de hit su golpe –eso era lo que estabas haciendo el salto en el tiempo…pero no te funcionara otra vez-dijo lanzando un golpe en la cara a hit seguido de varios golpes mas desapareciendo repentinamente hit con su salto en el tiempo apareciendo detrás de kakaroto dandole kakaroto un golpe al saber lo que iba a hacer

Goku se lanzo contra kakaroto viendo que hit tenia dificultades dandole ambos fuertes golpes deteniendo kakaroto ambos golpes sonriendo dandole a ambos una patada distanciándolos haciendo kakaroto una gran explosión con sus dedos creando un gran cráter dejando heridos a ambos tomando a hit del cuello apretando fuertemente hasta romperle el cuello matando a hit viendo a goku levantarse aun herido preparando una ráfaga ki pero en ese momento recibiendo un golpe que no le causo ningún daño el cual habia sido dado por neo mirando kakaroto al pequeño soriendo apareciendo detrás de el dandole una patada enviándolo hacia goku cayendo ambos al suelo –ahora padre e hijo se iran al infierno-dijo kakaroto preparando una ráfaga ki mortal pero recibiendo una patada enviándolo a volar deteniéndose en el aire viendo a caulifla en súper saiyajin 2 sonriendo apareciendo un aura oscura a su alrededor cargando en 2 dedos una pequeña esfera de ki elevando su mano al cielo volviéndose la esfera de ki inmensa –desaparezcan miserables-dijo kakaroto a punto de lanzar el ataque recibiendo una fuerte ráfaga ki causando una gran explosión viendo todos de quien habia sido el ataque viendo a sidra el dios destructor del universo 9 elevandose kakaroto en el aire hasta estar frente a sidra

-valla al parecer llame llego la hora de acabar con otro dios destructor-dijo kakaroto

-otro dios destructor?¡ quien eres tu?-dijo sidra

-yo soy kakaroto el que le dara fin a tu vida-

-que dices? Muy bien si quieres pelear entonces pelearemos o mejor dicho te destruiré-dijo sidra apareciendo delante de kakaroto para realizar su hakai pero en ese momento desapareciendo kakaroto apareciendo detrás de sidra

-como veo lo único que haces es usar tu hakai para todo asique no vale la pena pelear contigo ni siquiera conservar tu cabeza-dijo kakaroto poniendo su mano en la espalda de sidra apareciendo múltiples espadas de ki atravesando a sidra repitiendo esto kakaroto varias veces hasta que acabo con la vida de sidra yéndose el angel de sidra –muy bien no vale la pena desperdiciar mi tiempo con ustedes asique adiós-dijo kakaroto usando su teletransportacion apareciendo en el cubo de transporte yéndose del lugar

Kakaroto llego al universo 11 donde al aterrizar en un planeta con una gran civilización comenzó a destruir todo lanzando grandes ki blast a la ciudad comenzando soldados de la ciudad a dispararle con sus armas resultando inútil matando kakaroto poco a poco a la población del lugar hasta que repentinamente fue atacado por una fuerte patada mirando al que había sido encontrándose cara a cara con dyspo un miembro de las tropas del orgullo

-quien rayos eres tu-dijo dyspo

-jeje al parecer en todos lados hay sujetos tan idiotas como para creer que pueden vencerme-dijo kakaroto

-responde quien eres-

-yo soy…el demonio en persona-dijo kakaroto apareciendo delante de dyspo dandole un fuerte golpe en la cara seguido de una patada en el abdomen desapareciendo dyspo intentando atacar a kakaroto con una ráfaga ki desapareciendo kakaroto apareciendo delante de dyspo dandole una patada en la cara seguido de un golpe en el estomago continuando con una patada en el mentón tomando a dyspo de sus orejas -sabes…no tendría sentido alguno matarte…no sin antes oir tus gritos de dolor y ver como te retuerces de agonia y lo mas importante ver tu sangre-dijo kakaroto comenzando a darle rodillazos en el estomago a dyspo asi como golpes en la cara con una mano mientras lo sostenía de sus orejas con la otra hasta ver algo de sangre en su boca –muy bien ahora comenzare con el verdadero dolor-dijo comenzando a darle rodillazos en la cara a dyspo para seguidamente estrellarlo contra una roca soltando sus orejas sosteniéndolo con su telequinesis mientras disparaba rayos mortales en cada parte del cuerpo de dyspo liberándolo de su telequinesis quedando dyspo completamente inmóvil en el suelo tratando difícilmente de arrastrarse pero siendo detenido por kakaroto el cual había puesto su pie encima de dyspo pisando con fuerza –eso es arrástrate como el gusano que eres-dijo kakaroto pisando con mas fuerza pero en ese momento siendo enredado por una especie de cuerdas de energía habiendo una gran explosión en ese momento al disiparse el humo kakaroto logro ver a otro miembro de las tropas del orgullo el cual era kunsi poniéndose este junto a dyspo poniendo varias cuerdas de energía a su alrededor evitando que kakaroto se acercara –cobardes-dijo kakaroto preparando una ráfaga ki pero en ese instante quedando atrapado en un campo de fuerza hecho por cocotte creyendo tener la batalla ganada pero en ese momento kakaroto empezó a reir transformándose en súper saiyajin 3 liberandose del campo de fuerza elevándose en el aire lanzando una ráfaga ki a cocotte evadiéndola esta pero tocando las cuerdas explosivas causando una gran explosión y entre el humo kakaroto logro aparecer detrás de kunsi viéndolo este quedando impactado tomando kakaroto a kunsi de la cabeza y usando su espada de ki cortando a kunsi por la mitad disipándose el humo viendo cocotte a kunsi muerto llegando en ese momento tupper y zoirei los cuales se lanzan contra kakaroto junto a cocotte dando varios golpes siendo evadidos y recibidos por kakaroto con facilidad atrapando tupper a kakaroto aumentando su peso atacándolo zoirei y cocotte pero en ese momento kakaroto creando una fuerte explosión de ki liberándose de tupper preparando una fuerte ráfaga ki lanzándosela a tupper acabando con su vida lanzando un kienzan a zoirei intentando este esquivarlo pero kakaroto controlando su dirección tomando desprevenido a zoirei cortándole la cabeza viendo que dyspo casi lograba levantarse disparando este un rayo mortal hacia el brazo de dyspo dejándolo en el suelo nuevamente –no te muevas aun no he acabado contigo-dijo kakaroto viendo a cocotte apunto de darle un golpe atrapándolo kakaroto sin dificultad tomando a cocotte del cuello dandole varios rodillazos en el estomago hasta lanzarla hacia dyspo quedando ella muy débil como para levantarse tomando kakaroto a dyspo de sus orejas y dandole un golpe –primero acabare lo que empeze contigo y luego me divertiré un poco con esta imbécil-dijo kakaroto disparando un pequeño rayo a dyspo mientras extendia su mano elevándola al cielo asi elevando a dyspo en el cielo y cerrando lentamente su mano en un puño haciendo explotar a dyspo dirigiendo su mirada a cocotte –muy bien ahora comenzare a divertirme contigo jejeje-

En ese momento kakaroto recibió una ráfaga ki viendo quien era el que la lanzo viendo a casseral

-quien rayos eres tu?-dijo casseral

-deberías alabarme después de todo yo soy el mismísimo demonio en persona soy la sombra de la muerte soy el encargado de enviar a todos al infierno-dijo kakaroto sonriendo

Casseral ataco a kakaroto dando un fuerte golpe siendo atrapado por kakaroto dandole un fuerte golpe en el estomago seguido de una patada en la cabeza enviándolo contra el suelo levantándose casseral alejándose de kakaroto formando 2 energías en sus manos que tomaron la forma de espadas yendo a atacar a kakaroto intentando cortarlo desapareciendo kakaroto apareciendo detrás de casseral explotando una poderosa ráfaga ki en su espalda habiendo una explosión quedando casseral en el suelo tratando de levantarse pero recibiendo 2 rayos mortales en ambas piernas impidiendo que logre levantarse del suelo

-me voy a divertir con ustedes 2 durante un tiempo hasta que ya no resistan mas y mueran del dolor-dijo kakaroto llevándose a ambos antes de que lleguen mas miembros de la tropa del orgullo

En algún lugar…

Kakaroto habia logrado encontrar un lugar donde nadie los encontraría lanzando a cocotte y casseral al suelo –muy bien que comience la diversión-dijo kakaroto tomando a cocotte de su cabello dandole un fuerte golpe en la cara seguido de un rodillazo en el estomago lanzando a cocotte contra la pared continuando dando golpes aumentando cada vez mas la fuerza de sus golpes sin detenerse ni un segundo y al parar viendo que cocotte ya estaba sangrando

-jeje muy bien sigues tu-dijo viendo a casseral atando a cocotte con unas cadenas de energía a la pared tomando a casseral del cuello dandole una patada en el estomago enviándolo contra la pared continuando golpeando incrementando cada vez mas la fuerza de sus golpes hasta ver que casseral estaba sangrando deteniéndose –jeje muy bien ahora pasemos a lo siguiente-dijo kakaroto formando su espada de ki haciéndole varios cortes en el cuerpo a cocotte y seguidamente a casseral atando a casseral con unas cadenas de energía a la pared –vi un pueblo cerca de aquí por ahora no lo destruiré me será útil puede que allí me vendan algo que me sirva ya que si no me sirve nada entonces si destruiré ese pueblo ni siquiera se molesten en intentar escapar será inútil-dijo kakaroto marchandose

Kakaroto al salir del lugar vio que vuon otro miembro de las tropas del orgullo estaba patrullando el lugar para encontrarlo teletransportandose apareciendo detrás de el tapando su boca atravesándolo con su espada de ki –jeje acaso me buscabas bueno el que te encontró primero fui yo-dijo dejando a vuon caer muerto yendo al pueblo viendo un restaurante usando lo que habia robado en todos esos planetas para comprar comida comiendo todo lo que pudo yéndose del lugar volviendo donde estaban casseral y cocotte

-muy bien será mejor que duerman ya que mañana puede que me divierta con ustedes mucho mas que hoy quien sabe hasta alguna de sus vidas podría acabarse mañana jeje-dijo kakaroto yendo a otro sector del lugar


	9. un poder sin fin

Kakaroto tras despertar comenzó a golpear a cocotte y casseral para seguidamente hacerles cortes con su espada de ki

-muy bien llego la hora de que uno de ustedes se despida veamos…tu-dijo señalando a cocotte tomándola del cuello cargando su otro puño con ki golpeando a cocotte atravesando su estomago para seguidamente cargar una ráfaga ki letal apuntándole en la cabeza a cocotte disparando pulverizando su cabeza matándola –sigues tu-dijo mirando a casseral y sonriendo usando su telequinesis sosteniéndolo en el aire comenzando a darle golpes en el estomago sin parar haciendo que escupa mucha sangre aumentando cada vez mas la potencia de sus golpes hasta cargar una ráfaga ki explotándola en el estomago de casseral dejándolo gravemente herido –despidete basura-dijo kakaroto sonriendo sádicamente usando su espada de ki enterrándola lentamente en el estomago de casseral provocando que casseral grite del dolor para luego kakaroto sacar lentamente su espada apuntando una ráfaga ki en la cara de casseral –ni tu ni este lugar ya no me sirven de nada asique me desharé de ambos de un tiro-dijo kakaroto explotando la ráfaga provocando una gran explosión matando por completo a casseral y explotando el lugar en el que se escondía

En ese momento kakaroto sintió acercarse la presencia de son goku acompañado de caulifla y neo y dos ki que no conocía llegando al campo de batalla los 3 acompañados de kettle y toppo

-valla valla mire quien apareció me preguntaba por que tardaban tanto en llegar y resulta que estaban buscando ayuda jeje pero enserio creen que dos simples escorias mas lograran algo contra mi-dijo kakaroto

-silencio miserable asesino yo toppo miembro de las tropas del orgullo me encargare de acabar contigo-dijo toppo

-tropas del orgullo? Si varios de tus amiguitos llegaron antes que tu con el mismo objetivo y ninguno de ellos pudo resistir mi poder-

-maldito como te atreves a matar a tanta gente inocente ahora acabare contigo-dijo kettle lanzándose al ataque dando un golpe siendo evadido por kakaroto recibiendo un golpe en el estomago por parte de kakaroto para seguidamente dar un golpe en la cara seguido de un rodillazo en el estomago –escoria-dijo kakaroto preparando una ráfaga ki mortal eliminando a kettle –jeje quien será el siguiente insecto en ser eliminado-

-maldito me las vas a pagar justice flash-dijo toppo disparando su justice flash desapareciendo kakaroto apareciendo en los cielos aplaudiendo

-muy bien ese fue un gran ataque pero…cual será mi siguiente movimiento-dijo kakaroto desapareciendo apareciendo detrás de toppo dandole una patada en la espalda atrapando toppo su golpe para sorpresa de kakaroto lanzándolo al aire deteniéndose kakaroto en el aire yendo contra toppo comenzando un intercambio de golpes y patadas elevándose en los cielos lanzándose en diferentes direcciones preparando kakaroto una bola de ki mortal disparándola a toppo desviándola toppo con facilidad disparando su justice flash dándole a kakaroto pasando kakaroto al súper saiyajin 2 lanzándose contra toppo desapareciendo apareciendo arriba de toppo dándole un codazo en la cabeza enviándolo contra el suelo disparando una potente ráfaga ki atrapándola toppo con sus manos deshaciendo la ráfaga con su ki desapareciendo apareciendo delante de kakaroto dándole un fuerte golpe mandando a volar a kakaroto deteniéndose kakaroto en el aire viendo que toppo ya no estaba apareciendo toppo detrás de kakaroto atrapándolo en sus brazos comenzando a apretar fuertemente provocándole gran dolor a kakaroto preparando kakaroto ráfagas ki en sus dos manos explotándolas en toppo liberándose de su agarre dándole una patada enviándolo contra el suelo

-se acabaron los juegos-dijo toppo comenzando a desprender un aura roja disparando una oleada de ki blast hacia kakaroto esquivándolas este con dificultad pasando al súper saiyajin 3 disparando una ráfaga ki a toppo evadiéndola este con facilidad lanzándose kakaroto contra toppo dándole un golpe en la cara dando otro golpe siendo atrapado por toppo y usando su brazo para inmovilizar a kakaroto

-goku ahora-dijo toppo dejando sorprendido a kakaroto viendo a goku pasar al súper saiyajin blue comenzando a cargar un poderoso kamehameha intentando liberarse kakaroto del agarre de toppo sin conseguirlo lanzando goku su kamehameha impactando en kakaroto causando una gran explosión quedando goku cansado al haber gastado mucha energía en un solo ataque y al disciparse el humo solo se ve a toppo tirado en el suelo pero sin señales de kakaroto

-toppo lo logramos-dijo goku yendo hacia toppo

-goku…ten cuidado-dijo toppo

-que…-

Repentinamente una fuerte ráfaga ki impacto en goku causando una gran explosión dejándolo muy herido viendo a kakaroto en el cielo

-malditos insectos…han acabado con mi paciencia…los destruiré aquí y ahora-dijo kakaroto comenzando a elevar su poder pasando al súper saiyajin blue elevando aun mas su poder llegando al súper saiyajin blue 100% apareciendo alado de goku pateándolo hacia toppo cayendo alado de toppo –desaparezcan como las basuras que son-dijo kakaroto preparando una ráfaga ki recibiendo un golpe sin causarle el mas mínimo efecto dejando de cargar la ráfaga viendo fijamente a neo –niño insolente-dijo kakaroto dandole un golpe en el estomago a neo tomándolo del cabello –una alimaña como tu no tiene cabida en este ni en ningún universo-dijo kakaroto creando una ráfaga ki –pero…-dijo kakaroto dejando de crear la ráfaga ki –por otro lado sigues siendo mi hijo osea que podrías llegar a ser tan poderoso como yo tal vez incluso mas asique no te matare-dijo lanzando a neo al suelo –te hare una propuesta únete a mi y juntos seremos los que gobiernen en este multiverso toma tu decisión prefieres continuar con estas basuras o unirte a tu verdadero padre-dijo kakaroto dándole un golpe a neo dejándolo inconsciente –muy bien llego la hora de acabar con ustedes miserables basuras-

-no me vencerás tan fácilmente-dijo toppo poniéndose de pie

-yo tampoco pienso morir tan fácil-dijo goku poniéndose de pie

-jeje asique aun quieren pelear? Bien entonces comencemos-dijo kakaroto poniéndose en pose de pelea al igual que goku y toppo

Goku y toppo se lanzaron contra kakaroto dando ambos un golpe desapareciendo kakaroto apareciendo detrás dandole una patada a ambos desapareciendo toppo apareciendo frente a frente con kakaroto comenzando a intercambiar golpes y patadas lanzándose en diferentes direcciones lanzando toppo su justice flash evadiéndolo kakaroto preparando toppo un gran ki blast disparándolo a kakaroto lanzando kakaroto una ráfaga ki impactando con el ki blast de toppo causando una explosión

Repentinamente goku apareció detrás de kakaroto con su teletransportacion sosteniendo a kakaroto

-toppo hazlo ahora¡¡-dijo goku

Toppo lanzo una gran ráfaga ki impactando directo y al disciparse el humo se vio a goku en el suelo herido pero sin señales de kakaroto no bajando toppo la guardia sabiendo que el podría salir de cualquier lado cuando repentinamente el suelo empezó a temblar notando toppo un agujero en el suelo dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba siendo muy tarde habiendo una gran explosión quedando toppo y goku muy heridos y cansados

-jeje eso fue todo? Son unas escorias-

-je aun no termino-dijo toppo poniéndose de pie aumentando su poder –este solo es el comienzo-

-yo tampoco me rendiré tan fácilmente-dijo goku aumentando su poder pasando para sorpresa de kakaroto al súper saiyajin blue 100%

-aun se niegan a aceptar su derrota son unos insectos muy persistentes…pero da igual yo podría seguir con este combate eternamente ustedes tarde o temprano moriran mientras que yo continuare vivo al ser un ser inmortal-

-i…inmortal?¡-dijo toppo sorprendido

-asi es el posee la inmortalidad-dijo goku

-jeje debo agradecerles gracias a esta batalla me he vuelto mucho mas fuerte pero llego la hora de que desaparezcan¡-dijo kakaroto comenzando a elevar su poder comenzando a disparar ráfagas mortales por todo su cuerpo esquivándolas toppo y goku muy difícilmente

-ka-dijo goku comenzando a cargar un kamehameha para detener a kakaroto –me…ha…me…haa-dijo goku disparando un potente kamehameha deteniéndolo kakaroto con sus manos disparando toppo una ráfaga ki de gran poder uniéndose al kamehameha de goku impactando en kakaroto callendo goku de rodillas agotado

-malditos parasitos…miren a lo que me han orillado…no puedo creer que unas alimañas me obligaran a usar mi máximo poder-dijo kakaroto en súper saiyajin demonio

-tenia otra transformación?¡-dijo toppo

-el súper saiyajin demonio…-dijo goku

Este será su fin dijo kakaroto comenzando a preparar un kamehameha pero en ese momento recibiendo una fuerte ráfaga ki causando una gran explosión llegando jiren al campo de batalla

-jiren al fin llegaste-dijo toppo

-toppo…quien es este sujeto-dijo jiren

-su nombre es kakaroto…tiene un gran poder pero…creo que tu podras derrotarlo-

-sus acciones están llenas de maldad y locura el solo pelea por matar-

-llego otro insecto a morir-dijo kakaroto elevándose en el aire

-te eliminare-dijo jiren

-eso lo veremos-dijo kakaroto lanzándose contra jiren dándole varios golpes recibiendo jiren sus golpes evadiendo uno dándole un golpe en la cabeza enviándolo contra una roca

-valla eres un insecto más fuerte de lo que creí pero da igual la basura siempre será basura-

-yo te ayudare contra el jiren-dijo goku poniéndose alado de jiren

-yo igual-dijo toppo poniéndose al otro lado de jiren

-asique ahora son 3 contra mi je muy bien entonces observen bien porque lo que van a presenciar será lo ultimo que verán en este mundo-dijo kakaroto aumentando su poder abriéndose un pequeño hueco en el suelo aumentando levemente su musculatura creciendo su poder bestialmente parando un segundo para seguidamente expulsar una gran cantidad de poder causando fuertes ondas expansivas causando una gran explosión y al verse otra vez se vio a kakaroto en súper saiyajin demonio pero había algo diferente en él su poder era bestialmente superior al que tenía antes –les presento el poder que he logrado honestamente ni yo sabía que podía llegar a estos niveles ya que nunca me vi obligado a hacerlo pero como ven este poder es magnífico este es el poder del súper saiyajin demonio en su 100%-

-ah…miserable-dijo goku

-no me importa que tan fuerte sea no me rendiré ante el-dijo toppo

-je eso no es tan impresionante-dijo jiren cubriendo su cuerpo un aura roja

-por que no lo compruebas tu mismo escoria-dijo kakaroto

Goku se lanzo contra kakaroto dando un golpe deteniéndolo kakaroto con facilidad dandole un rodillazo en el estomago desapareciendo apareciendo detrás de goku dandole una patada en la espalda enviándolo contra las rocas

Toppo lanzo su justice flash a kakaroto evadiéndolo kakaroto con gran facilidad apareciendo delante de toppo dandole un golpe en el estomago preparando una ráfaga ki explotándola en toppo

-jeje miserables escorias no importa cuánto lo intenten su fin esta cerca-dijo kakaroto poniéndose frente a frente con jiren

-maldicion…en una batalla como esta la justicia no vale nada…entonces no tiene sentido seguir luchando por la justicia…si no puede proteger a mi universo entonces usare mi otra alternativa-dijo toppo comenzando a aumentar su poder aumentando su musculatura rodeándolo un aura de energía hakai apareciendo simbolos en su cuerpo brillando sus ojos de color morado

-asique al fin demostraras de lo que eres capaz-dijo jiren

Toppo se coloco alado de jiren

-valla asique aun reservabas algo pero solo por aumentar un poco tu poder no lograras nada los asesinare como los insectos que son-


	10. opuestos

-jeje-rio kakaroto aplaudiendo –un magnifico aumento de poder pero aun asi su muerte se aproxima-dijo kakaroto disparando una ráfaga ki a toppo pero al tocarlo la ráfaga se desvaneció –que rayos-

-esta es la energía hakai una energía a la que solo los dioses destructores pueden acceder-dijo toppo

-que dices…ya veo entonces me estoy enfrentando a un candidato a dios destructor je muy bien entonces el combate será interesante-dijo kakaroto pero en ese instante toppo apareció delante de el dándole un golpe en la cara enviándolo a volar dándole una patada en el estomago enviándolo contra las rocas

-desaparece…-dijo toppo lanzando una bola de energía hakai evadiéndola kakaroto comenzando a disparar ki blast a toppo desvaneciéndose al tocarlo mientras toppo caminaba con calma hacia kakaroto

-maldito…te acabare¡-dijo kakaroto apareciendo un aura negra a su alrededor lanzándose contra toppo dandole un golpe siendo evadido por toppo dandole este un golpe en el estomago aturdiendo a kakaroto dandole toppo una fuerte patada en la cara enviándolo contra una montaña –miserable…eres una basura-

-la basura eres tu y basuras como tu no merecen vivir hakai-dijo toppo lanzando una onda de energia hakai

-cállate escoria¡-dijo kakaroto cargando su puño de ki destruyendo la onda hakai –tu…crei que luchabas por la justicia pero eso de destruir no es justicia alguna-

-la justicia no vale nada si no puede defender mi universo por eso deje eso de lado y decidi renunciar a eso para obtener mas poder-

-dices…que renunciaste a todo solo por poder…valla jamás crei que un candidato a dios destructor seria un perdedor tan inútil que tiene que renunciar a todo por poder eres una inmunda cucaracha y basuras como tu no tienen cabida en esta existencia-dijo kakaroto lanzándose contra toppo a gran velocidad cargando su puño de ki dandole toppo un golpe esquivándolo kakaroto acertándole un golpe en el estomago a toppo aturdiéndolo recargando todo su cuerpo con ki comenzando a golpear a toppo pero en ese momento recibiendo una gran ráfaga ki alejándolo viendo a goku

''maldicion con esa energia en esa basura y los tres protegiéndose entre ellos podrían llegar a acabar conmigo a menos que…''repentinamente una sonrisa apareció en la cara de kakaroto y comenzó a aplaudir –bien muy bien que buena pelea me han dado pero lamentablemente debo acabar ahora con esto-

-que dices-dijo toppo

-no quería usar esto pero no me dejan opción-repentinamente una onda de energia negra con el centro de color rojo apareció en la mano de kakaroto –si destruyes todo lo que tocas eso quiere decir que solo debo atacarte con algo que no puedas destruir…y adivina que justamente me he guardado algo para un momento como este- dijo kakaroto extendiendo su mano al cielo comenzando a flotar la pequeña onda de energa –yo sobreviviré a esto gracias a mi inmortalidad pero de ustedes no puedo decir lo mismo- repentinamente pequeñas rocas comenzaron a flotar hacia la onda de ki destruyéndose al impactar con ella –les presento uno de mis ataques mas potentes…lo llamo destructor solar final ahora mismo esta en su minima potencia pero con eso bastara ya que eso es todo lo que necesito…-

-un momento…acaso planeas…-dijo toppo

-asi es la única forma de derrotarte es con un poder tan grande que tu energia hakai no pueda contener-dijo kakaroto apareciendo nubes negras en el cielo lanzando rayos –despidanse-dijo kakaroto desapareciendo del lugar explotando la onda de ki causando una gran explosión cubriéndose jiren asi como los demás usando goku su teletransportacion para proteger a caulifla y neo de la explocion y al terminar la explosión se formo un gran cráter estando toppo en el suelo muy herido y cansado jiren con leves heridas y goku muy herido y cansado al haber protegido a caulifla y neo los cuales estaban intactos

En otro lugar…

Kakaroto vio que la explosión termino sabiendo que no habían muerto pero si habia logrado su objetivo de escapar yéndose en el cubo a otro planeta desierto donde nadie lo encuentre escondiendo su ki ocultándose en una cueva pero en ese momento la cueva fue destruida por un potente ataque

-que rayos-dijo kakaroto mirando al cielo viendo para su sorpresa a vegeta –vegeta…-

-al fin te encuentro…tu y yo tenemos una batalla pendiente-dijo vegeta

-jeje…no se como llegaste aquí…pero da igual que vas a hacer enfrentarme en súper saiyaji ja eso no servirá de nada-

-jeje jajajaja me sorprende que creas que soy tan tonto como para venir sin estar preparado-

-entonces dices que tienes mas poder que antes-

-mas de el que te puedas imaginar pero no valdría la pena mostrártelo tan pronto si no necesito usarlo-

-jeje muy bien pero dejame decirte que yo también he adquirido poderes increíbles asique no creo que puedas derrotarme es mejor que te vallas resignando-

-je que sucede acaso tienes miedo de pelear conmigo-

-eres una escoria-dijo kakaroto disparando una ráfaga ki para su sorpresa desviándola vegeta –oh asique si has obtenido un aumento considerable je entonces esto será divertido-

-te hare pagar por la muerte de mi familia-

Ambos se lanzaron contra el otro impactando entre ellos comenzando a intercambiar golpes y patadas yendo parejos dando ambos una patada impactando ambas piernas lanzándose en diferentes direcciones apareciendo un aura oscura en kakaroto asi como un aura blanca en vegeta yendo ambos el uno contra el otro dando un fuerte golpe impactando ambos puños creando una onda expansiva abriéndose un pequeño cráter en el suelo desapareciendo ambos peleando a grandes velocidades dandole vegeta una patada en el estomago a kakaroto enviándolo contra las rocas lanzando un big bang atack atrapándolo kakaroto en sus manos aumentando su poder desvaneciéndolo con su ki comenzando a disparar ondas de ki a vegeta desviándolas a todas vegeta como si no fueran nada lanzándose vegeta contra kakaroto a gran velocidad tomándolo de la cara atravesando varias montañas

-quieres saber el error que cometiste?-dijo vegeta dandole una patada en el estomago a kakaroto

-error?-dijo kakaroto mientra vegeta continuaba golpeándolo

-cometiste el error de subestimar al príncipe de nuestra raza siendo solo un saiyajin de clase baja y cometiste el error de haberte metido con mi familia cosa que nunca te perdonare-dijo vegeta dandole un golpe en el estomago a kakaroto seguido de una patada en la cara enviándolo contra las rocas –en resumen tu error fue meterte con mi familia y compararte a mi el gran vegeta-sama¡-dijo vegeta aumentando su poder

-error…error…error ja jaja jajajaajaaja tienes razón si cometi un error pero no fue ese mi error fue no haber pensado en eso antes lo que necesito para derrotarte a ti y a todos los demás-

-de que hablas-

-en momentos como este lo que se necesita es un deseo un deseo que solo las súper esferas del dragon me podrán conceder-

-ni creas que te dejare escapar en ese cubo si quieres hacer eso antes tendras que derrotarme-

-eso se puede solucionar-dijo kakaroto pasando al súper saiyajin 2 disparando una potente ráfaga ki pasando vegeta al súper saiyajin 2 elevándose en el aire evadiendo la ráfaga disparando una ráfaga contra kakaroto dandole directo apareciendo kakaroto entre el humo yendo hacia vegeta a máxima velocidad impactando un fuerte golpe en el estomago a vegeta seguido de una patada en la mandibula terminando con una patada en el estomago siendo atrapada por vegeta haciendo girar a kakaroto y lanzándolo contra una montaña

-no te dejare escapar-dijo vegeta pasando para sorpresa de kakaroto al súper saiyajin blue

-como es posible…-

-donde crees que he estado todos los angeles que han ido al templo de zeno-sama gracias a ellos he obtenido este poder por mi mismo y con este poder te exterminare-dijo vegeta aumentando su poder pasando al súper saiyajin blue 100%

-maldita basura no te atrevas a compararte conmigo-dijo kakaroto pasando al súper saiyajin blue 100%

Ambos se lanzaron contra el otro comenzando un intercambio de golpes y patadas siendo parejos desapareciendo vegeta apareciendo arriba de kakaroto dandole un codazo en la cabeza estrellándolo contra el suelo disparando una gran ráfaga ki dandole directo

-ka-se escucho decir a kakaroto mientras preparaba un kamehameha –me…ha…me-

-acabare con tu existencia resplandor final¡-dijo vegeta disparando un potente resplandor final

-haaa¡-dijo kakaroto disparando su kamehameha impactando ambos potentes ataques generando fuertes ondas expansivas haciendo temblar el planeta donde estaban aumentando vegeta el poder de su ataque dandole directo a kakaroto habiendo una gran explosión habiendo un gran cráter

-sal de donde quiera que estes insecto se que eso no basto para exterminarte

-maldita alimaña…-dijo kakaroto saliendo entre el humo del cráter con la parte de arriba de su armadura totalmente destruida –acabare contigo ahora¡-dijo kakaroto pasando al súper saiyajin demonio

-pues entonces aquí comienza el verdadero combate-dijo vegeta

-jaja tu súper saiyajin blue no es nada comparado con mi súper saiyajin demonio-

-nunca dije que usaría el súper saiyajin blue observa el gran poder del príncipe saiyajin vegeta-sama-dijo vegeta aumentando su poder causando un gran temblor iluminándose el cielo de energia deslumbrante tornándose el cabello de vegeta blanco terminando su transformación –contempla el opuesto de tu súper saiyajin demonio el súper saiyajin White-dijo vegeta desprendiendo un aura blanca


	11. energia ilimitada

La tensión en el aire era enorme ante tan inmensos poderes ambos se miraron fijamente poniéndose vegeta en posición de combate y seguidamente kakaroto haciendo lo mismo cayendo una roca contra el suelo y al chocar en el suelo da comienzo el combate lanzándose ambos contra el otro impactando entre ellos generando una fuerte onda expansiva haciendo temblar el planeta donde estaban comenzando a intercambiar golpes y patadas dando vegeta un rodillazo en el estomago a kakaroto seguido de una patada en la cara enviándolo a volar lanzando una ráfaga ki impactando directo en kakaroto apareciendo kakaroto mas arriba en los cielos lanzando una poderosa ráfaga ki hacia vegeta desapareciendo vegeta apareciendo detrás de kakaroto dándole una patada en la espalda alejándolo lanzándose kakaroto contra vegeta dándole un golpe siendo esquivado por vegeta cargando este su puño con ki dandole un golpe en la espalda a kakaroto enviándolo contra el suelo

Kakaroto se lanzo nuevamente contra vegeta desapareciendo apareciendo frente a vegeta poniendo sus manos en el pecho de vegeta cargando una ráfaga ki causando una gran explosión saliendo kakaroto y vegeta por diferentes lados del humo cargando vegeta un galick ho y kakaroto un kamehameha disparándolos causando una gran explosión lanzándose el uno contra el otro comenzando a intercambiar golpes y patadas generando fuertes ondas expansivas dando vegeta un golpe en la cara a kakaroto seguido de una patada en el estomago enviándolo contra las rocas

-no me dejas alternativa…acabare contigo usando mi máximo poder-dijo kakaroto elevando su poder intentando llegar al súper saiyajin demonio en su 100% pero para su sorpresa perdiendo la transformación –como…que sucedió-

-jeje puede que seas inmortal pero tu energia tiene un limite y aunque no lo quieras aceptar tu ya estas demasiado agotado como para seguir peleando-dijo vegeta

''tiene razón mi energia esta por los suelos no podre seguir con esto por mucho por eso necesito ese deseo pero antes debo encontrar una forma de escapar…eso es puede que sea arriesgado pero es todo lo que me queda´´ -muy bien vegeta has logrado darme una gran batalla al punto de dejarme agotado pero…no creas que esto fue todo aun tengo un ultimo recurso-dijo kakaroto desapareciendo apareciendo detrás de vegeta sosteniéndolo del cuello comenzando a recargar energia en su cuerpo pasando al súper saiyajin elevándose en los cielos para seguidamente caer junto a vegeta a máxima velocidad soltando a vegeta callendo solo vegeta al suelo impactando fuertemente contra el suelo generando una explosión –adios…-dijo kakaroto marchandose del lugar llegando al cubo de transporte subiéndose en el yéndose del lugar volviendo nuevamente al universo 7 aterrizando en el planeta de zuno entrando preguntándole a zuno donde estaban las súper esferas del dragon yéndose en el cubo de transporte

Luego de encotrar las súper esferas del dragon kakaroto ya sabiendo el idioma de los dioses invoco al dragon y ya invocado le pidió su deseo

-deseo tener energía ilimitada-dijo kakaroto consediendolo el dragon sintiendo kakaroto como nuevamente toda su energia habia vuelto yéndose el dragon yéndose kakaroto otra vez al universo 7 llegando a su destino el cual era nada menos que la tierra yendo a una ciudad destruyéndola encontrando una tienda de ropa reemplazando su armadura rota por una camiseta negra y una chaqueta negra notando kakaroto unos ki mas grandes que los demás recordando que no mato a todos los guerreros de la tierra dirigiéndose hacia los ki encontrándose con kame house entrando destruyendo la puerta viendo a krillin yamcha 18 y el maestro roshi dando kakaroto una sonrisa

-es…es el-dijo krillin asustado

-pero…crei que se habia marchado de la tierra-dijo yamcha

-jeje al parecer no me he desecho de todos las basuras pero ahora acabare con ustedes-dijo kakaroto creando una potente onda de ki disparándola al maestro roshi enviándolo a volar atravesando la pared explotando la onda de ki matando al maestro roshi poniendo su mano en la cabeza de krillin apareciendo múltiples espadas en todo el cuerpo de krillin matándolo disparando un rayo mortal a yamcha seguido de varios más hasta dispararle uno en la cabeza matándolo creando una ráfaga ki destruyendo kame house por completo quedando solo 18 muy herida colocándose kakaroto frente a ella disparando una ráfaga ki letal destruyéndola por completo –jeje muy bien ahora creo que acabe con todos los mas fuertes de este planeta-

En ese momento kakaroto vio algo descender de los cielos notando que era el cubo de transporte

-asique llegaron hasta aquí perfecto ahora podre matarlos a todos-dijo kakaroto yendo hacia el lugar donde había aterrizado el cubo llegando viendo a para su sorpresa a alguien más la cual era kale –asique llegaron jeje ahora al fin podre acabar con toda la escoria

-esta vez no escaparas-dijo toppo pasando a su estado de dios destructor

-este será tu final-dijo goku pasando al súper saiyajin blue

-jeje eso lo veremos-dijo kakaroto pasando al súper saiyajin demonio 100%

Goku se lanzo contra kakaroto a gran velocidad dando un golpe atrapando kakaroto su golpe preparando una ráfaga ki en su otra mano lanzándola mandando a goku contra una montaña lanzando toppo una onda de energia hakai esquivándola kakaroto desapareciendo apareciendo detrás de toppo cargando su cuerpo con ki dandole un patada en la espalda enviándolo contra unas rocas preparando kakaroto una poderosa onda de ki hacia el suelo causando una gran explosión generando una gran nube de humo apareciendo kakaroto delante de jiren viéndose ambos fijamente dando ambos un golpe comenzando a intercambiar golpes y patadas generando fuertes ondas expansivas dispersando el humo elevándose cada vez más en los cielos lanzándose en diferentes direcciones lanzando toppo una onda de energia hakai apuntando kakaroto su mano hacia ella logrando detener y controlar la energía hakai de toppo lanzándosela a goku logrando este esquivarla con dificultad lanzando toppo su justice flash mientras que goku lanzaba un potente kamehameha y jiren una poderosa ráfaga ki desapareciendo kakaroto apareciendo detrás de jiren preparando una ráfaga ki explotándola en la espalda de jiren provocándole leves heridas comenzando jiren a disparar ráfagas mortales de sus puños como si fueran simples golpes logrando esquivarlas kakaroto con dificultad preparando toppo una gigantesca onda de ki disparándola a kakaroto teletransportandose yendo la onda de energia hacia jiren pero desvaneciéndose al jiren extender su brazo apareciendo kakaroto detrás de toppo usando su espada de ki para hacer un corte en la espalda de toppo hiriéndolo cayendo este al suelo teletransportandose kakaroto hacia goku dandole un rodillazo en el estomago tomándolo del cabello

-puede que seamos el mismo ser o mas bien fuimos pero eso se acabo y no importa cuanto lo intentes no lograras derrotar al original porque tu eres una simple y miserable copia barata de mi excepto que yo soy mejor y mas fuerte que tu-dijo kakaroto dandole un rodillazo en la cara a goku viendo como sangraba dandole otro rodillazo en el estomago para seguidamente dandole una patada en el brazo enviándolo contra una montaña cayendo varias rocas encima de goku que ahora tenia un brazo roto

Kakaroto seguidamente se volteo estando cara a cara con jiren ya sin nadie que pueda interrumpir su pelea

-muy bien al fin podemos pelear sin interrupciones-dijo kakaroto dando una sonrisa a lo que jiren no respondió mirándose ambos fijamente

Kakaroto se lanzo contra jiren a gran velocidad comenzando a intercambiar golpes y patadas elevándose en los cielos dando kakaroto una patada siendo atrapado y lanzado por jiren lanzando una poderosa onda ki evadiéndola kakaroto apareciendo jiren detrás de el dandole una patada enviándolo contra el suelo teletransportandose kakaroto atrás de jiren intentando darle un golpe en la cabeza desapareciendo jiren apareciendo detrás de kakaroto lanzando una ráfaga ki enviando a kakaroto contra el suelo causando una gran explosión comenzando kakaroto a disparar ondas ki sin parar hacia jiren

-maldito…como es que tienes tanto poder…no permitiré que exista alguien mas fuerte que yo…me oíste jiren-dijo kakaroto mientras disparaba ondas ki apareciendo jiren detrás de el lanzando una poderosa ráfaga ki provocando una gigantesca explosión discipandose el humo viéndose a kakaroto de rodillas en el suelo –maldita sea…esto no me puede estar pasando-

-ahora arrepiéntete por tu debilidad-dijo jiren preparando otra poderosa ráfaga ki

-debilidad…jaja yo no tengo debilidad…soy un ser invencible…-dijo kakaroto poniéndose de pie –me has dejado impresionado jamás pensé que alguien como tu tendría tanto poder jaja pero…para tu mala suerte no pueden existir dos seres supremos en mi mundo asique…despídete-dijo kakaroto incrementando su poder provocando terremotos y fuertes tormentas al igual que fuertes ondas expansivas iluminándose su cabelo brillando de un tono oscuro –jiren…preparate porque yo acabare contigo¡-dijo kakaroto creando una gran explosión discipandose el humo sintiendo que un gran calor se desprendía de kakaroto viendo a kakaroto el cual ahora tenia el cabello mas erizado y se sentía un gran poder proveniente de el brillando sus pupilas de un tono rojizo dando una sonrisa –que te parece es increíble cierto me has obligado a utilizar todo este poder o mas bien debo agradecértelo ya que tu me has dado este poder este es el súper saiyajin demonio fase 2 que dices jiren que tal si probamos los nuevos límites de mi fuerza- dijo kakaroto extendiendo su mano hacia jiren apareciendo una onda de ki negra con el centro rojo mirándose jiren y kakaroto fijamente ambos apuntándole al otro con una onda ki

Repentinamente toppo apareció detrás de kakaroto en su estado dios destructor intentando darle un golpe siendo sorprendentemente evadido por kakaroto apuntando este su onda ki hacia el lanzándola sorprendentemente logrando darle a toppo sin que el pueda destruirla enviándolo a chocar contra una montaña

-jeje al parecer la energía hakai de tu amigo no logro detener mi poder-dijo kakaroto

-cómo es posible…-dijo toppo herido

-porque la energía que use se podría decir que es mi propia energía hakai-

-tu…propia energía hakai…-dijo toppo sorprendido ante las palabras de kakaroto

-asi es lleve mi nivel a tal punto de destrucción que mi energía es equiparable a la que usan los dioses destructores…claro que aun no me acostumbro a usar esa energía asique solo la usare si la necesito claramente mi energía no es capaz de destruir todo lo que toca como la energía hakai pero llevo tiempo perfeccionándola para que pueda repeler a la energía hakai tu fuiste el que me orillo a esto toppo si tu hubieras muerto sin usar esa energía yo no tendría que haber hecho esto ósea que todas las muertes que esta energía provoque serán todas tu culpa-

Estas palabras dejaron a toppo impactado cayendo de rodillas al suelo

Kakaroto miro fijamente a jiren el cual aun cargaba su onda ki

-que esperas…adelante dispara esa onda de energia hazlo y ve como resulta-dijo kakaroto preparando una onda de energia negra y roja apuntando a jiren disparando ambos causando una gran explosión junto con fuertes ondas expansivas generando un gran cráter viéndose a jiren y kakaroto salir cada uno de un lado del cráter elevándose mas y mas en el aire mirándose fijamente incrementando ambos un poco su poder generando fuertes ondas expansivas haciendo retroceder a los demás apareciendo un aura oscura en kakaroto lanzándose contra jiren dandole un golpe esquivándolo jiren dandole este un golpe en la cara a kakaroto preparando kakaroto una ráfaga ki a la cabeza de jiren disparando esquivándola jiren dandole una patada a kakaroto alejándolo preparando kakaroto una onda ki negra y roja disparándola a jiren atrapándola este con sus manos sonriendo kakaroto teletransportandose detrás de jiren preparando una ráfaga ki negra y roja en su mano haciéndola explotar en la espalda de jiren causando una gran explosión saliendo kakaroto del humo disparando un fuerte kamehameha generando otra explosión sonriendo kakaroto pero en ese momento un aura ardiente comenzó a emanar desde lo profundo del cráter proveniente de jiren generándose ondas expansivas habiendo una fuerte presión en el ambiente –ese insecto…aun tiene mas poder-dijo kakaroto lanzándose jiren contra kakaroto dandole un fuerte golpe en el estomago dejándolo aturdido dandole una patada en la cara enviándolo contra el suelo lanzando jiren una ráfaga ki gigantesca hacia kakaroto teletransportandose kakaroto detrás de jiren lanzando una onda ki extraña paralizando a jiren

-preparate te exterminare con el próximo ataque-dijo kakaroto creando una gigantesca onda de energia negra y roja lanzándola contra jiren pero en ese momento poniéndose toppo en el camino recibiendo la energia

-si no puedo destruirte…almenos debo hacer algo para detener este caos…-dijo toppo dandole la onda ki directo habiendo una gran explosión y al disciparse el humo se ve a jiren pero sin señales de toppo

-parece que el aspirante a dios destructor murió al fin bueno…una basura menos con la cual lidiar-

-maldito¡-dijo goku lanzándose contra kakaroto en súper saiyajin blue 100% dando un golpe desapareciendo kakaroto apareciendo detrás de goku lanzando una ráfaga ki dejando a goku herido en el suelo

-parece que quedan pocas alimañas de las cuales debo deshacerme jeje-

Jiren miro a kakaroto fijamente lanzándose ambos el uno contra el otro desapareciendo peleando a grandes velocidades apareciendo dandole jiren un rodillazo en el estomago a kakaroto seguido de una patada en la cara siendo recibida por kakaroto dandole este un golpe en la cara continuando intercambiando golpes y patadas dando kakaroto una patada en la cara a jiren desapareciendo apareciendo arriba de jiren disparándole un fuerte kamehameha enviándolo contra el suelo causando una gran explosión lanzándose jiren a gran velocidad contra kakaroto comenzando a darle golpes en la cara cargando uno de sus puños con ki dandole un fuerte golpe en el pecho a kakaroto atravezandolo quitando su mano regenerándose kakaroto sonriendo dando una fuerte patada en la cara a jiren enviándolo a volar deteniéndose jiren en el aire lanzando una gran onda ki hacia kakaroto atrapándola este con sus manos desviándola con dificultad mirando a jiren fijamente corriendo jiren hacia kakaroto dando un golpe enviando a volar a kakaroto deteniéndose en el aire disparando una oleada de ondas ki hacia jiren sin causarle el mas minimo efecto rodeando a jiren un aura roja cargando kakaroto un fuerte kamehameha lanzándolo contra jiren desviándolo jiren apareciendo kakaroto arriba de jiren lanzándole otro potente kamehameha pero jiren contrarrestándolo con una potente ráfaga ki generando una gran explosión saliendo kakaroto disparado hacia unas rocas empezando a preparar jiren una potente ráfaga ki disparándola contra kakaroto dandole directo generando una explosión gigantesca discipandose el humo sin verse a kakaroto por ningún lado pero en ese momento kakaroto apareció detrás de jiren apuntándole con una ráfaga ki de color negro y rojo con la parte de arriba de su traje completamente destruida

-diste una buena pelea…pero este es el fin…despídete…-dijo kakaroto pero en ese momento recibiendo una fuerte patada

-no permitiré que lo mates-dijo una voz mirando kakaroto teniendo frente a frente a la fusión de caulifla y kale kefla


	12. duelo a muerte

-una fusión? Jaja ese truco no les servirá de nada-dijo kakaroto apareciendo un aura oscura rodeándolo –solo combinaron el poder de 2 saiyajines débiles aunque esa saiyajin tenía una transformación muy extraña aun asi con solo ese poder no tienen oportunidad- dijo lanzando una ráfaga ki esquivándola kefla lanzándose kakaroto contra kefla a gran velocidad dandole un fuerte golpe comenzando a intercambiar golpes y patadas dándole kefla un golpe en el estomago continuando dandole varios golpes en la cara deteniendo kakaroto uno de sus golpes sonriendo dándole una fuerte patada en el estomago enviándola lejos –eso fue todo?-

-jeje esto apenas comenzó-dijo kefla aumentando su poder pasando a su estado de súper saiyajin 2 lanzándose contra kakaroto dándole un golpe siendo bloqueado por kakaroto dándole kefla una patada en la cara enviándolo lejos corriendo hacia el preparando una ráfaga ki haciendo kakaroto lo mismo chocando ambas ráfagas causando una gran explosión generando un enorme cráter elevándose kakaroto en los aires comenzando a disparar ondas ki hacia kefla pero en ese momento apareciendo kefla detrás suyo dándole una patada en la espalda desapareciendo kakaroto apareciendo detrás de kefla lanzando una ráfaga ki enviando a kefla a impactar en el suelo yendo hacia ella a gran velocidad cargando su puño con gran ki lanzando un golpe hacia kefla pero deteniendo jiren su golpe cubriéndolo un aura roja lanzando jiren una fuerte ráfaga ki enviando a volar a kakaroto deteniéndose este en el aire lanzándose kefla contra kakaroto dándole una patada esquivándola kakaroto preparando una ráfaga ki lanzándosela a jiren desapareciendo apareciendo delante de kefla tomándola del cuello –preparate para morir-dijo kakaroto dándole varios golpes en el estomago viendo esto goku lanzándose contra kakaroto en súper saiyajin blue dándole un fuerte golpe alejándolo de kefla sonriendo kakaroto apareciendo entre goku y kefla preparando dos fuertes ráfagas ki lanzándolas contra goku y kefla enviándolos en diferentes direcciones apareciendo kakaroto junto a goku tomándolo de la pierna lanzándolo contra unas rocas preparando una ráfaga ki apareciendo jiren detrás de el con una onda ki en su mano encerrando a kakaroto en una esfera de energia causándole gran dolor explotando la esfera enviando a kakaroto contra el suelo

-maldito gusano…acabare contigo-dijo kakaroto aumentando su poder comenzando a disparar ondas ki a jiren pero estas no le causaban efecto yendo jiren contra kakaroto a gran velocidad esquivándolo kakaroto atacando jiren a kakaroto comenzando a intercambiar golpes y patadas dando ambos un fuerte golpe impactando ambos puños generando fuertes ondas expansivas lanzándose ambos hacia atrás preparando kakaroto un kamehameha y jiren una poderosa ráfaga ki impactando ambos ataques generando una gran explosión viéndose a kakaroto de un lado de un gran cráter y jiren del otro mirándose fijamente

-jeje eres el único insecto que ha sido capaz de combatir tan parejamente conmigo pero…es inútil que continues peleando no lograras nada contra mi ya que yo podría continuar eternamente pero tu tarde o temprano agotaras todas tus energías y moriras-dijo kakaroto

-callate-dijo jiren –tu poder es grandioso pero no creas que he utilizado aun todo mi poder contempla esto-dijo jiren aumentando su poder rodeándolo un aura ardiente generando fuertes ondas expansivas haciendo retroceder a kakaroto terminando jiren de incrementar su poder

-asique aun escondes más poder…pues veamos que tan lejos puedes llegar-dijo kakaroto incrementando su poder generando fuertes ondas expansivas rodeándolo un aura oscura

Ambos se lanzaron contra el otro comenzando a intercambiar golpes y patadas dándole jiren un fuerte golpe en la cara siendo regresado por kakaroto dando este un golpe en el estomago siendo esquivado por jiren dándole un golpe en el estomago preparando una ráfaga ki enviando a kakaroto contra una montaña cayéndole varias rocas encima saliendo un gran resplandor de las rocas viéndose a kakaroto caminando lentamente hacia jiren con una sonrisa en su rostro comenzando a aplaudir

-jeje gran pelea pero todo tiene un fin y esta pelea a llegado al suyo-dijo kakaroto

-que estas diciendo ni creas que te dejaremos escapar-dijo goku

-jeje-rio kakaroto descendiendo a su estado base –lo siento pero tengo que encargarme de otros dioses destructores a ustedes los matare después de ellos-

-no te permitiremos que escapes de aquí-

-sabía que dirías eso…ok entonces lo hare de otra forma-dijo kakaroto comenzando a elevar su poder cargando todo su cuerpo con gran ki –jeje prepárense para esto-dijo poniendo sus manos en el suelo comenzando a temblar pasando kakaroto el súper saiyajin demonio fase 2 temblando aun más el suelo –adiós…-habiendo una gran explosión usando kakaroto su teletransportacion alejándose del lugar llegando a su cubo de transporte

En el lugar de la explosión había un gran cráter con un goku muy herido en un lado del cráter kefla también estaba muy herida al haber protegido a neo pero jiren a pesar de tener leves heridas aun no tenia señales de cansancio

Kakaroto tras haber escapado se metió en el cubo de transporte yendo nuevamente hacia el universo 11 pero esta vez aterrizando en el planeta del dios destructor vermouth viéndolo vermouth

-quien eres tu-dijo vermouth al ver a kakaroto

-je yo soy tu fin-dijo kakaroto

-asique se supone que tu vienes a matarme-

-asi es destructor de pacotilla-

-como me dijiste la pagaras caro-dijo vermouth lanzándose contra kakaroto pasando kakaroto al súper saiyajin demonio fase 2 atrapando el golpe de vermouth dándole una fuerte patada en el estomago alejándolo comenzando vermouth a lanzar ondas ki evadiéndolas kakaroto usando su teletransportacion apareciendo detrás de vermouth lanzándole un poderoso kamehameha enviándolo contra el suelo causando una gran explosión regresando vermouth a toda velocidad contra kakaroto comenzando a intercambiar fuertes golpes y patadas dándole kakaroto un fuerte golpe en la cara seguido de una patada en el estomago enviándolo contra el suelo lanzando vermouth una poderosa ráfaga ki lanzando kakaroto un kamehameha impactando ambos ataques causando una gran explosión saliendo cada uno hacia un lado preparando kakaroto otro kamehameha y vermouth otra ráfaga ki lanzando nuevamente los ataques generando una poderosa explosión estando ambos mirándose fijamente sonriendo kakaroto

-eres bueno pero este tipo de batallas es la que me dieron los demás dioses que he matado y no se compara al poder de aquel mortal llamado jiren-dijo kakaroto

-peleaste con jiren?-dijo vermouth asombrado

-si el es el único que quedo vivo de todos sus amigos debes conocer almenos al ultimo que mate ya que dijo que era candidato a dios destructor-

-mataste a topo y a todas las tropas del orgullo? Además dices que mataste a mas dioses eso es algo que se paga con la muerte-dijo vermouth creando una poderosa onda ki destructora lanzándola contra kakaroto deteniéndola este con sus manos sonriendo desprendiendo un aura oscura dándole una patada a la onda ki enviándola a explotar en el espacio

-jeje-rio kakaroto apareciendo delante de vermouth con una ráfaga ki en su mano –toma esto dios de la destrucción¡-dijo kakaroto lanzando la ráfaga a vermouth enviándolo contra el suelo levantándose vermouth muy herido y cansado

-como es posible…que exista alguien asi además de jiren-dijo vermouth

-porque yo…-dijo kakaroto apareciendo delante de vermouth enterrando su espada ki en su pecho –soy el demonio en persona-dijo cayendo muerto vermouth

-esto no se quedara asi-dijo marcarita yéndose

Kakaroto volvió a su cubo de transporte yéndose del universo 11 pero sintiendo los ki no solo de goku y los demás sino también el de vegeta siguiéndolo decidiendo aterrizar kakaroto en un planeta para acabar con ellos llegando al universo 6 aterrizando en un planeta desierto cercano llegando poco después goku y los demás

-al fin te encontramos esto se acaba aquí-dijo goku

-alto son goku aun queda un ultimo integrante en este combate-dijo kakaroto llegando en ese momento vegeta –que al fin llego-

-vegeta?-dijo goku sorprendiéndose al verlo

-ustedes también vienen a deshacerse de este insecto porque yo seré el que pelee primero-dijo vegeta

-vegeta si peleamos todos juntos es mas probable que lo derrotemos-

-ja yo no necesito su ayuda para acabar con el la ultima vez logro escapar pero ahora no lo hará otra vez solo observen como lo destruyo-

-jeje hablas mucho vegeta pero acaso puedes lograr lo que dices-dijo kakaroto

-compruébalo tu mismo-

Kakaroto se teletransporto arriba de todos lanzando una gran ráfaga ki generando una fuerte explosión separando a todos teletransportandose hacia vegeta apareciendo frente a el mirándose ambos fijamente comenzando a intercambiar golpes y patadas elevándose cada vez mas en el aire chocando sus puños generando una fuerte onda expansiva dispersándose todo el humo lanzando vegeta un fuerte golpe deteniéndolo kakaroto tomando a vegeta del brazo lanzándolo contra el suelo lanzando vegeta una ráfaga ki esquivándola kakaroto preparando una onda ki lanzándola contra vegeta esquivándola este lanzando ambos una ráfaga ki generando una explosión lanzándose nuevamente el uno contra el otro comenzando a intercambiar golpes y patadas dándole kakaroto una fuerte patada en el mentón a vegeta seguido de otra en el estomago enviándolo contra las rocas

Goku se lanzo contra kakaroto a gran velocidad deteniendo kakaroto su ataque con facilidad sonriendo sádicamente dándole un rodillazo en el estomago a goku escupiendo goku algo de sangre dándole kakaroto una patada en la espalda dejándolo en el suelo poniendo su pie sobre la cabeza de goku

-creo que el será el primero en morir-dijo kakaroto lanzándose caulifla contra kakaroto en súper saiyajin 2 dándole varios golpes deteniendo kakaroto sus golpes con facilidad dándole una patada en la cara enviándola contra las rocas

Viendo esto kale sintió gran ira pasando a su estado de súper saiyajin legendaria dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara a kakaroto enviándolo contra una montaña lanzando una gigantesca onda ki sonriendo kakaroto deteniendo la onda ki con sus manos avanzando lentamente empujando la onda ki hasta que le dio una patada enviándola a explotar en los cielos lanzándose kale contra kakaroto dándole fuertes golpes hasta lanzar una poderosa ráfaga ki enviando a kakaroto a atravesar varias montañas destransformandose kale cayendo inconsciente pero entre todo el humo se vio un aura oscura viéndose a kakaroto aplaudiendo

-un gran aumento de poder sin embargo con eso no me ganaran-dijo kakaroto mirando a todos centrando su mirada en neo –neo acaso tu no piensas pelear-dijo mirándolo neo –que sucede eres tan débil que crees que puedas morir al intentarlo-

Neo al escuchar esto se lanzo contra kakaroto dándole varios golpes deteniendo kakaroto sus golpes –que sucede neo acaso no te atreves a hacerle daño a tu padre o es que acaso este es tu máximo poder-

-tu no eres mi padre-dijo neo lanzándose nuevamente contra kakaroto

-da igual cuanto lo niegues sabes perfectamente que ese da alla no es tu padre pero yo si qué esperas neo deja de luchar contra mí y únete a mí para que juntos le demos un nuevo orden a estos universos-

-jamás me uniré a ti desgraciado-

-niño insolente-dijo kakaroto dándole un fuerte golpe en el estomago a neo escupiendo neo algo de sangre tomándolo kakaroto del cuello –eres una deshonra para mi sangre alguien tan débil e inútil como tu no merece existir-dijo kakaroto preparando una ráfaga ki en ese momento lanzándose goku contra kakaroto en súper saiyajin 2 dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara a kakaroto haciéndolo retroceder haciendo que libere a neo comenzando kakaroto a desprender un aura oscura elevándose su poder mas y mas –ustedes…tanto tu como ese niño asi como caulifla son la prueba viviente de mis errores del momento en el que casi renuncie a mi objetivo y para que ya no haya pruebas de esos errores ¡los eliminare aquí y ahora¡-dijo kakaroto pasando al súper saiyajin 3 poniéndose en posición diciendo –ka…me…ha…me-desapareciendo apareciendo detrás de todos lanzando un potente kamehameha generando una gigantesca explosión

Entre todo el humo se vio a goku el cual con la teletransportacion había logrado proteger a caulifla neo y kale pero jiren no había recibido el más mínimo daño y vegeta estaba con leves heridas mirándose fijamente kakaroto y jiren poniéndose goku a un lado de jiren poniéndose vegeta en frente pasando al súper saiyajin blue 100% pasando kakaroto al súper saiyajin blue 100% al igual que goku

Todos se pusieron en posición de combate lanzándose vegeta contra kakaroto deteniendo este su ataque dándole una patada esquivándola vegeta lanzándole una ráfaga ki evadiéndola kakaroto dándole un fuerte golpe a vegeta lanzando vegeta otro golpe impactando ambos puños generando fuertes ondas expansivas comenzando a intercambiar golpes y patadas a gran velocidad recibiendo kakaroto un fuerte impacto enviándolo contra las rocas viendo que fue un ataque lanzado por jiren el cual comenzó a disparar ráfagas de sus puños como golpes dándoles a kakaroto sonriendo este aumentando su ki generando una explosión elevándose en el aire disparando una ráfaga mortal a jiren desviándola este con facilidad pero apareciendo kakaroto delante suyo con una ráfaga ki lanzándola pero contrarrestándola jiren con otra ráfaga ki enviando a volar a kakaroto estrellándose en una montaña lanzándose goku contra el comenzando a darle golpes hasta que uno de sus golpes fue detenido por kakaroto desapareciendo apareciendo detrás de goku dándole una fuerte patada en la cabeza enviándolo contra las rocas atacándolo vegeta por la espalda desapareciendo kakaroto apareciendo frente a vegeta lanzando una ráfaga ki siendo vegeta arrastrado por la ráfaga enviándolo contra el suelo lanzándose kakaroto contra jiren brillando los ojos de jiren sintiendo kakaroto como si le estuvieran dando fuertes golpes enviándolo contra las rocas elevándose kakaroto en el aire preparando una gigantesca onda ki pareciendo que va a lanzarla hacia jiren pero lanzándola hacia donde estaban neo caulifla y kale interponiéndose goku en el camino deteniendo la onda ki con sus manos disparando vegeta una ráfaga ki desviando la onda ki hacia el cielo comenzando a lanzar kakaroto una oleada de ondas ki hacia todos lados desviándolas jiren con facilidad al igual que vegeta y goku pero sin detenerse kakaroto continuaba lanzando ondas ki destruyendo poco a poco todo el terreno del campo de batalla hasta al fin cargar una poderosa onda ki gigantesca lanzándola hacia jiren usando jiren su puño para generar una ráfaga ki destruyendo la onda ki de kakaroto pero sin señales de kakaroto

Repentinamente una espada ki atravesó el estomago de kale viéndose a kakaroto detrás de kale con su espada ki enterrada en su estomago sacando su espada haciendo otro corte con su espada en la espalda de kale matándola lanzando una ráfaga ki desintegrando por completo a kale

-maldito¡-dijo goku al ver esto

-jeje ella era un estorbo aquí ya que ni siquiera controlaba su poder pero tranquilos pronto se verán otra vez ya que el siguiente puede ser cualquiera de ustedes-

-eres un miserable-dijo caulifla lanzándose contra kakaroto en súper saiyajin 2 deteniendo kakaroto su ataque con facilidad sonriendo dándole un rodillazo en el estomago a caulifla lanzando una ráfaga ki enviando a caulifla contra una montaña dejándola muy herida

-esto no te lo perdonare¡-dijo goku lanzándose a gran velocidad contra kakaroto desapareciendo kakaroto lanzándose vegeta contra el al mismo tiempo que goku usando kakaroto ambos brazos para detener el ataque de ambos elevándose kakaroto en el aire siendo seguido por goku y vegeta lanzando kakaroto una potente ráfaga ki esquivándola goku y vegeta comenzando kakaroto a elevar su poder creando dos kienzan lanzándolos contra goku y vegeta esquivándolos estos pero al instante lanzando kakaroto una onda ki gigantesca dándoles directo a goku y vegeta dejándolos heridos en el suelo descendiendo kakaroto hasta estar frente a frente con jiren sonriendo kakaroto pasando al súper saiyajin demonio fase 2 lanzándose contra jiren dándole un fuerte golpe deteniéndolo jiren pero al instante recibiendo otro fuerte golpe en el estomago cargando kakaroto una ráfaga ki en su mano provocando una explosión haciendo retroceder a jiren lanzándose contra kakaroto comenzando a intercambiar golpes y patadas lanzándose ambos en diferentes direcciones lanzando jiren una gran onda ki destruyendo kakaroto la onda con una ráfaga ki causando una explosión lanzándose nuevamente el uno contra el otro comenzando un intercambio de golpes y patadas dando jiren un fuerte golpe impactando con otro golpe de kakaroto brillando los ojos de jiren de un color rojo cubriéndose kakaroto de su ataque dándole una patada en la cara enviándolo a volar yendo tras el deteniéndose jiren en el aire lanzando una ráfaga ki con su puño evadiéndola kakaroto comenzando a disparar ondas ki hacia jiren dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara enviándolo contra las rocas saliendo un resplandor de las rocas viéndose un aura naranja que emanaba un gran calor yendo jiren a gran velocidad contra kakaroto evadiendo kakaroto su ataque dándole un fuerte golpe en el estomago seguido de un fuerte golpe en el mentón poniendo sus manos en el pecho de jiren lanzando una poderosa ráfaga ki enviando a jiren contra una montaña viéndose nuevamente a jiren pero mas dañado que antes yendo a gran velocidad contra kakaroto propinándole un fuerte golpe en el estomago seguido de una patada en la cara enviándolo a volar dándole un fuerte codazo enviándolo contra el suelo tomándolo del cabello levantándolo diciendo –alguien como tu debe desaparecer de este mundo-dijo preparando una ráfaga letal lanzándola a kakaroto causando una gran explosión discipandose el humo sin señal alguna de kakaroto viendo goku y vegeta con asombro al ver que parecía que kakaroto habia sido eliminado pero en ese momento una gran aura se ve viéndose a kakaroto tornándose sus pupilas grises viéndose a kakaroto muy cambiado pareciendo estar en su estado base pero cuando estaba dando un paso apareciendo dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara a jiren haciéndolo retroceder lanzándose jiren contra kakaroto dándole un golpe siendo esquivado por kakaroto dándole un fuerte golpe en el estomago a jiren enviándolo contra las rocas comenzando jiren a elevar su poder

Kakaroto al saber que no resistiría mucho ese estado uso su teletransportacion apareciendo detrás de jiren enterrando su espada en el pecho de jiren dejando impactados a todos

-lo siento me habría gustado que esto durara mas pero tengo un trabajo que cumplir-dijo kakaroto sonriendo sádicamente cayendo jiren de rodillas al suelo preparando kakaroto una ráfaga negra y roja –adiós guerrero jiren…es momento de que descanses…en paz-dijo lanzando la ráfaga causando una gran explosión desintegrando a jiren por completo cayendo kakaroto de rodillas al suelo perdiendo el ultra instinto poniéndose de pie viendo a goku y vegeta sonriendo poniéndose goku y vegeta de pie –jeje el siguiente combate será a muerte ya que solo uno de nosotros saldrá vivo de aquí-dijo pasando vegeta al súper saiyajin White incrementando goku su poder al máximo pasando kakaroto nuevamente al súper saiyajin demonio fase 2 lanzándose goku y vegeta contra kakaroto deteniendo kakaroto ambos ataques desapareciendo los tres comenzando a pelear a grandes velocidades apareciendo nuevamente dando kakaroto un fuerte golpe a vegeta dándole un golpe goku deteniéndolo kakaroto dándole una patada en el estomago atrapando un golpe de vegeta dándole a ambos una fuerte patada en la cara enviándolos contra las rocas yendo tras vegeta lanzando una poderosa ráfaga ki dándole vegeta elevándose este en el aire preparando un resplandor final esquivándolo kakaroto con dificultad recibiendo una ráfaga ki de goku elevándose kakaroto en el aire lanzando goku y vegeta una ráfaga ki dándole a kakaroto directo comenzando a disparar este ondas ki desviándolas y esquivándolas goku y vegeta preparando kakaroto un potente kamehameha lanzándolo contra goku atacando este con otro kamehameha impactando ambos ataques lanzando vegeta un resplandor final fusionándose ambos ataques dándole directo a kakaroto incrementando kakaroto su poder aun mas preparando dos potentes ondas ki lanzándolas contra goku y vegeta esquivándolas estos lanzando kakaroto un rayo mortal hacia goku esquivándolo este pero logrando hacerle un corte en la cara sonriendo kakaroto preparando otro rayo mortal pero esta vez mas potente que el anterior pero en ese momento lanzando su rayo mortal hacia caulifla interponiéndose goku en el camino dándole el rayo mortal en un brazo preparando kakaroto una potente onda ki de energia roja y negra

-prepárense porque este es su fin-dijo usando la onda ki cargando un potente kamehameha de energía roja y negra lanzándolo hacia vegeta evadiéndolo este con gran dificultad habiendo una gran explosión habiendo cubierto goku a caulifla y neo pero quedando el y vegeta muy heridos

-maldicion…no queda opción tendre que usar esto-dijo vegeta sacando unos aretes potara lanzándole uno a goku –póntelo rápido-dijo asintiendo goku colocándose ambos un pendiente fusionándose naciendo vegeto

-quien rayos se supone que eres tu-dijo kakaroto

-yo no soy goku ni vegeta yo soy vegeto y este es vegeto…white¡-dijo vegeto pasando al súper saiyajin White

-una estúpida fusión no podrá contra mi-dijo kakaroto lanzándose contra vegeto comenzando a intercambiar fuertes golpes y patadas dándole vegeto un rodillazo en el estomago seguido de una patada en la cara enviándolo contra el suelo lanzando varias ondas ki dándole a kakaroto

-que sucede acaso ese es todo tu poder yo apenas estoy calentando-

-escoria…-dijo kakaroto apareciendo frente a vegeto pero en ese momento atravesando su pecho una espada de ki

-esta es mi espada acaso creías que solo tu podias usar ese truco-

-jeje da igual sabes que eso no hara nada contra mi-

-lo se solo pero tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera-

Vegeto se lanzo contra kakaroto dándole una fuerte patada enviándolo a volar dándole un fuerte golpe en el estomago enviándolo contra el suelo regresando kakaroto a gran velocidad deteniendo vegeto su ataque dándole una patada en la cara haciéndolo retroceder comenzando a darle golpes a gran velocidad sin poder defenderse kakaroto dándole una fuerte patada enviándolo contra una montaña cayendo una gran cantidad de rocas encima de el viéndose un resplandor en las rocas convirtiéndose las rocas en polvo incrementando kakaroto su poder al máximo

-maldita fusión…tu no me derrotaras-

-ahora te exterminare para que no vuelvas a causar problemas-dijo vegeto lanzándose contra kakaroto dándole fuertes golpes dándole un rodillazo en el estomago seguido de una patada en la cara lanzando un potente final kamehameha causando una gran explosión quedando cansado vegeto elevándose kakaroto en el aire apareciendo vegeto detrás de el dándole una fuerte patada enviándolo contra el suelo comenzando a cargar una potente ráfaga ki –desaprece…-dijo vegeto pero en ese momento la fusión se separo viéndose nuevamente a goku y vegeta sonriendo kakaroto dándoles una fuerte patada a ambos enviándolos contra el suelo

-jeje cuando la fusión no es de dos kaiyoshin el efecto solo dura una hora solo fue cuestión de esperar para que perdieran la fusión y ahora será mas fácil matarlos-

-no te confíes-dijo vegeta intentando pasar al súper saiyajin white pero sin poder hacerlo-que rayos-

-no podrán hacerlo aunque lo intenten sus cuerpos están demasiado cansados-dijo kakaroto preparando una onda ki –este es su fin- dijo pero en ese momento recibiendo un golpe haciéndolo retroceder al estar desprevenido viendo a caulifla en súper saiyajin 2 sonriendo dándole un rodillazo en el estomago escupiendo caulifla sangre dándole este una patada en la cara enviándola contra las rocas apareciendo delante de ella preparando una ráfaga ki letal –muere maldita escoria inútil-dijo kakaroto lanzando la ráfaga ki desintegrando a caulifla

-c…caulifla…maldito…no te lo perdonare…eres un canalla…nunca te lo perdonare¡-dijo goku incrementando su poder al máximo lanzándose contra kakaroto deteniendo kakaroto sus golpes con facilidad lanzando una onda ki enviando a goku al suelo

-eres una basura incluso siendo yo mismo hay algo que me diferencia mucho de ti y es que yo soy el mas poderoso de todos los universos mientras tu solo eres basura-dijo kakaroto pisando con fuerza a goku causándole gran dolor –y la basura no tiene lugar en este ni en ningún universo-dijo kakaroto lanzando una ráfaga ki desintegrando a goku notando que vegeta ya no estaba y neo tampoco sin lograr sentir la energia de ninguno de ellos sabiendo que escaparon

En otro lugar vegeta habia llevado a neo con el hacia el cubo de transporte –debo…informarle esto a daishinkan…este niño podría ser el que salve a todos de ese psicópata-dijo vegeta yéndose en el cubo de transporte


	13. nuevo poder

Habían pasado semanas desde el enfrentamiento de kakaroto contra vegeta y los demás ahora mismo kakaroto se encontraba en el universo 3 peleando contra 3 robots y paparoni

-jeje simplemente ridículo el esfuerzo que hacen por derrotarme es absurdo-dijo kakaroto sonriendo

-cállate aun no has visto nada te mostraremos nuestro verdadero poder-dijo paparoni fusionándose todos en aniraza atacando a kakaroto a gran velocidad pero aun asi evadiendo kakaroto sus golpes comenzando aniraza a lanzar golpes por portales atrapando kakaroto uno de sus golpes sonriendo desapareciendo apareciendo delante de aniraza dándole un fuerte golpe cargado de ki en la cabeza separando la fusión acercándose a paparoni rompiendo su bastón y seguidamente matándolo con una ráfaga ki para luego exterminar a los tres robots

-chatarras…-dijo kakaroto yéndose del lugar hacia su cubo de transporte llegando al planeta del dios destructor mosco viéndolo mosco reconociéndolo mosco al haber sido informado sobre el atacándolo inmediatamente y sin mediar palabra atrapando kakaroto su golpe sin dificultad sonriendo comenzando a intercambiar golpes y patadas alejándose kakaroto preparando una onda ki lanzándolo contra mosco desviándola mosco comenzando a disparar ráfagas ki hacia kakaroto logrando evadirlas kakaroto apareciendo delante de mosco cargando su puño de ki atravesando el estomago de mosco sacando al verdadero mosco de su traje robótico sosteniéndolo del cuello –jeje otro patético dios destructor que muere en mis manos-dijo kakaroto ahorcando a mosco matándolo cayendo su cuerpo al suelo desintegrándolo kakaroto con una ráfaga ki yéndose el angel de mosco

En el palacio de zeno sama

El angel de mosco campahri habia llegado con daishinkan informándole la situación

-ya veo asique ya perdimos otro dios destructor ese sujeto cada dia causa mas problemas-dijo daishinkan

En ese momento dos sujetos llegaron al lugar

-daishinkan-sama denos la oportunidad de acabar con el-dijo uno de los sujetos

-asique ya terminaron su entrenamiento en aquella habitación en la que un dia es 1 año?-dijo daishinkan

-asi es y tanto yo como el niño hemos aumentado mucho nuestro poder-

-de acuerdo vegeta adelante el ahora mismo se esta dirigiendo al universo 4-dijo daishinkan partiendo vegeta y neo hacia el lugar

Kakaroto habia llegado a un planeta encontrando una población preparando una poderosa ráfaga ki vaporizando el poblado entero

-jeje valla ya no hay guerreros de mi talla en ningún lado…a este paso todos los dioses pronto caerán ante mi-dijo kakaroto esbozando una sonrisa pero en ese instante sintiendo dos ki mirando hacia arriba descendiendo dos sujetos viéndolos kakaroto sonriendo al ver a vegeta y neo –valla pero si es vegeta acompañado de el débil de mi hijo-

-esto termina aquí acabaremos con tu vida de una vez por todas-dijo vegeta

-jeje y ustedes quienes se creen para desafiar a un dios siendo solo unos débiles humanos-

-callate¡-dijo neo lanzándose contra kakaroto en súper saiyajin 2 sonriendo kakaroto esquivando el ataque de neo

-que sucede neo asi es como saludas a tu padre-dijo kakaroto

-tu no eres mi padre-dijo neo atacando a kakaroto con varios golpes esquivándolos kakaroto con gran facilidad dándole un rodillazo en el estomago a neo tomándolo del cuello

-es tal y como lo pensé desde la primera vez que te vi no entiendo como yo un dios he tenido un hijo con un poder diminuto debo decir que resultaste ser una escoria aun siendo mi propio hijo mi propia sangre ¿sabes lo que eres? Pues yo te lo dire eres un fracaso para mi sangre de hecho matarte ahora no me importaría en absoluto después de todo una existencia como la tuya no sirve en este ni en ningún universo que no lo entiendes sin poder eres solo un niño inútil y no creas que alguien te salvara ya que tarde o temprano vegeta caera asi como cayeron cada uno de todos los que me enfrentaron…jeje aun recuerdo el momento en el que acabe con la vida de tu madre y ahora finalmente como hice con tu madre por fin te acabare y a toda la vida en el multiverso sin dudar extinguiré-dijo kakaroto preparando una ráfaga ki para eliminar a neo pero en ese momento recibiendo una fuerte patada enviándolo contra las rocas viendo a vegeta riendo kakaroto –jeje preparate vegeta-dijo formando una espada de ki –usare mi cuchilla-dijo lanzándose contra vegeta dándole una fuerte patada usando su espada lanzando una ráfaga cortante esquivándola vegeta pasando al súper saiyajin blue para seguidamente pasar al súper saiyajin blue evolution atacando a kakaroto dándole un fuerte golpe enviándolo a volar continuando dándole golpes sin parar estrellándolo contra las rocas preparando un fuerte golpe cargado de ki pero en ese momento sonriendo kakaroto pasando al súper saiyajin demonio sacando su espada de energia enterrándola en el pecho de vegeta dejándolo herido dándole una fuerte patada apareciendo arriba de el dándole otra fuerte patada enviándolo contra el suelo

-señor vegeta¡-dijo neo pasando para sorpresa de kakaroto al súper saiyajin blue

-asique has aumentado tus poderes y has alcanzado el ki de los dioses jeje bien hecho hijo mio esto es simplemente magnifico cada vez estas mas cerca de volverte un dios como tu padre-dijo kakaroto

-yo jamás sere como tu¡-dijo neo atacando a kakaroto con todas sus fuerzas llevando un combate parejo

-tienes mas poder del que crei…pero no el suficiente-dijo kakaroto desapareciendo apareciendo detrás de neo cargando una ráfaga ki siendo arrastrdo neo por la ráfaga enviándolo contra el suelo habiendo una gran explosión saliendo del humo neo acompañado de vegeta atacando a kakaroto poniendo en dificultades a kakaroto pasando vegeta al súper saiyajin white lanzándose contra kakaroto arrastrando a kakaroto haciéndolo atravesar varias rocas y montañas dándole una fuerte patada recibiéndolo neo con otra patada enviándolo contra el suelo preparando neo una ráfaga ki usando todo su poder al igual que vegeta preparando un resplandor final lanzándolo contra kakaroto habiendo una fuerte explosión cubriendo la mitad del planeta pero asi como dándole a kakaroto también dañando el planeta comenzando a autodestruirse viendo neo y vegeta al suelo sin ver señales de kakaroto

-creo que al fin lo logramos-dijo neo descendiendo a estado base

-si eso parece-dijo vegeta descendiendo a estado base

-jejeje-se escucho una risa detrás de vegeta mirando este hacia atrás encontrándose con kakaroto en súper saiyajin demonio fase 2 con una ráfaga ki cargada en su mano –adios…-dijo kakaroto lanzando la ráfaga contra vegeta siendo vegeta arrastrado por la ráfaga provocando una gran explosión

-señor vegeta¡…eres un canalla-dijo neo

-jeje pronto te reuniras con el en el otro mundo-dijo kakaroto esbozando una sonrisa

-eso lo veremos-dijo neo pasando al súper saiyajin blue lanzándose contra kakaroto pareciendo ser un combate parejo dando neo un fuerte golpe sonriendo kakaroto esquivando el golpe de neo dándole un fuerte golpe cargado de ki en el estomago a neo haciendo que escupiera sangre por el golpe preparando una ráfaga ki en esa misma mano –adios débil bastardo-dijo kakaroto provocando una gran explosión dejando a neo muy herido pero aun vivo

-jeje valla eres más persistente de lo que creí…da igual con el siguiente ataque te acabare-dijo kakaroto comenzando a cargar una ráfaga ki letal en su mano pero en ese momento recibiendo un fuerte ataque dándole directo viendo neo sonriendo al ver a vegeta el cual habia lanzado un poderoso resplandor final a kakaroto

-enserio creíste…que solo con eso bastaría para acabarme-dijo vegeta

-valla asique esa escoria aun sigue con vida…acabare con ellos de una vez por todas-dijo kakaroto aumentando su poder al máximo apareciendo detrás de neo dándole una fuerte patada atrapándolo vegeta en el aire poniéndose kakaroto en posición diciendo –desaparescan de la existencia miserables mortales ka…me…ha…me…haaa-dijo kakaroto lanzando un poderoso kamehameha cubriendo vegeta a neo dándoles el ataque causando una gigantesca explosión yéndose kakaroto sabiendo que el planeta no tardaría mucho en explotar encontrando su cubo de transporte yéndose de aquel planeta

en el lugar se encontraban vegeta y neo vegeta se encontraba inconciente tras recibir el ataque de kakaroto y habia perdido su brazo izquierdo viéndolo neo usando las fuerzas que le quedaban para usar lo que les habia dado daishinkan para regresar lo cual era un botón tomando a vegeta y presionándolo apareciendo en el palacio de zeno-sama recibiéndolos daishinkan

kakaroto habia llegado al planeta del dios destructor del universo 4 viéndolo quítela sorprendiéndose al ver a kakaroto sabiendo que el era el que habia asesinado a los demás dioses atacándolo con una onda de energia hakai desapareciendo kakaroto apareciendo delante de quítela dándole una fuerte patada en la cara deteniéndose quítela en el aire lanzando una poderosa ráfaga ki hacia kakaroto desviándola este con facilidad lanzándose contra quítela a gran velocidad apareciendo delante de el –muere rata inmunda-dijo kakaroto lanzando una ráfaga a quítela pulverizando su cabeza yéndose el angel de quítela

-ahora que lo pienso aun cuando acabe con los dioses esos malditos angeles aun podrían meterse en mi camino…jeje es hora de dar otra visita a la tierra-dijo kakaroto yendo a su cubo de transporte yendo al universo 7 aterrizando en el palacio de kamisama entrando a la habitación del tiempo –tengo juventud eterna asique pasare 2 semanas en esa habitación y luego comprobare el resultado

Y asi pasaron 2 semanas en las cuales kakaroto entreno en la habitación del tiempo saliendo al fin

-jejeje debo admitir que esto se siente increíble…prepárense mortales dioses angeles y zeno-sama porque yo pronto reinare sobre ustedes-dijo kakaroto yéndose del planeta hacia el universo 2 llegando a un planeta cualquiera repleto de civilización comenzando a atacar a la población pero en ese momento llegando tres chicas al lugar –quien rayos son ustedes-

-yo soy ribrianne y ahora nosotras tres te haremos sentir el poder de nuestro amor-dijo ribrianne atacando a kakaroto dándole un golpe a kakaroto no moviéndolo ni un centímetro

-desaparece cosa horrible-dijo kakaroto lanzando una poderosa ráfaga ki borrando a las tres de la existencia yendo kakaroto al planeta del helez la diosa del universo 2 viéndolo helez sabiendo quien era dándole un fuerte golpe esquivándolo kakaroto sin dificultad continuando helez dando golpes sin acertarle ninguno a kakaroto el cual tenía los ojos cerrados

-cómo es posible-dijo helez sin saber cómo es que kakaroto hacia esto

-jeje que acaso este poder no te resulta familiar…tal vez debas mirarme a los ojos para darte cuenta-dijo kakaroto abriendo sus ojos desprendiendo un aura extraña emanando gran calor dejando impresionados tanto a helez como a su ángel

-el ultra instinto…cómo es posible-

-quieres saber cómo…porque yo soy un verdadero dios no como ustedes ya que yo soy…el mismísimo demonio-dijo kakaroto apareciendo frente a helez preparando dos fuertes ráfagas ki en ambas manos uniéndolas en una vaporizando a helez –no escaparas…-dijo atacando al ángel pero yéndose el ángel –maldita sea…-dijo kakaroto desactivando el ultra instinto –solo tuve que usar el ultra instinto en su 50% si ese es el máximo desafío que me puede dar un dios la verdad es decepcionante

Kakaroto continuo atacando varios planetas del universo 2 para luego irse rumbo al universo 10 llegando al planeta del dios destructor del universo 10 encontrándose cara a cara con rumoosh desviando su mirada hacia el angel lanzándose rumoosh contra kakaroto dando kakaroto un salto esquivando el ataque de rumoosh aterrizando a espaldas de el

-eres patético dios destructor-dijo kakaroto sin voltear hacia rumoosh

Rumoosh lanzo un golpe contra kakaroto siendo atrapado por este viendo rumoosh a kakaroto a los ojos sorprendiéndose al ver que tenia el ultra instinto desapareciendo kakaroto apareciendo detrás de rumoosh dándole una fuerte patada alejando a rumoosh lanzándose nuevamente rumoosh contra kakaroto dándole varios golpes sin acertarle ni uno a kakaroto atrapando kakaroto uno de sus golpes dándole un rodillazo en el estomago a rumoosh dejándolo aturdido extendiendo su mano hacia rumoosh generando una onda de choque enviando a volar a rumoosh cerrando kakaroto nuevamente cerro sus ojos desactivando el ultra instinto pasando al súper saiyajin blue 100% viendo que rumoosh venia hacia el a gran velocidad sonriendo usando la teletransportacion apareciendo arriba de rumoosh dándole una fuerte patada enviándolo contra el suelo

-es inútil cuanto intentes el resultado será el mismo-dijo kakaroto

Rumoosh en ese momento furioso con kakaroto preparo una onda de energia hakai lanzándola contra kakaroto pasando kakaroto al súper saiyajin demonio fase 2 extendiendo su mano deteniendo la onda de energia hakai haciéndose mas pequeña sosteniéndola kakaroto en sus manos poniendo sus manos en posición combinando la energia hakai con su kamehameha mirando rumoosh con gran asombro y terror en sus ojos disparando kakaroto el kamehameha dándole directo a rumoosh siendo borrado rumoosh completamente de la existencia viendo kakaroto al angel yéndose este

En un lugar desconocido…

-jeje bien hecho kakaroto a este paso tu y yo nos encontraremos pronto aunque tu aun te queda mucho que aprender para mi ahora mismo me sería tan fácil aplastarte a ti como aplastar a una cucaracha pero prefiero que primero me ahorres el trabajo de deshacerme de esas insignificantes basuras que se hacen llamar a sí mismos dioses pero cuando llegue el día les mostrare quien es el verdadero dios lamentablemente ese será también el dia en que me tenga que deshacer de ti kakaroto será una lástima desperdiciar el gran potencial que tienes pero…en mi multiverso no hay lugar ni para mortales ni para falsos dioses solo para verdaderos dioses como yo-dijo un sujeto oculto bajo una capucha

Con kakaroto…

Este se encontraba en un planeta desertico viendo hacia el horizonte

-hace días que llevo teniendo este presentimiento…se que estas alla fuera maldito solo espera que te encuentre y te hare pagar por todos los años de sufrimiento que he tenido…es inútil esconderte aunque no sienta tu energia se que estas en algún lado se que aun sigues con vida pero no por mucho ya que cuando te encuentre te matare…padre-dijo kakaroto con una expresión de odio


	14. la despedida de un gran guerrero

En una ciudad en un planeta del universo 7 actualmente llovía y un misterioso sujeto que cubría su cara bajo una túnica negra se adentró en un lugar siendo nada menos que un bar viéndolo el mesero tomándolo el sujeto del cuello

-que hace…-dijo el mesero

-te lo preguntare una sola vez…haz visto por aquí a un saiyajin recientemente?-dijo el sujeto que no resulto ser otro que kakaroto

-no se de que habla…quedan muy pocos saiyajines…prácticamente ninguno-dijo el mesero apretando mas fuerte kakaroto su cuello

-a mi no me mientas ¿oiste? Ahora dime lo haz visto ¿si o no?-

-si ahora que lo dices a pasado uno por aquí antes que tu…suéltame y te contare lo que quieras-dijo el mesero soltándolo kakaroto

-date prisa mi paciencia se acaba-

-su nombre era bardock tenia un corte de cabello similar al tuyo-

-ese es el que busco dime donde puedo encontrarlo-

-ya se fue de este planeta dijo que al no encontrar hogar aquí buscaría en el planeta nox-

-nox? Ese es un lugar en donde los sujetos sin planeta donde ir se hospedan debí imaginarlo-

-muy bien ya que ya sabes donde esta supongo que ya te iras-

-si…pero no sin antes…-dijo kakaroto preparando una ráfaga ki en su mano habiendo una gran explosión que cubrió toda la ciudad dejándola en ruinas –prepárate padre iré por ti-dijo kakaroto yendo a su cubo de transporte rumbo al planeta nox

En el planeta nox…

Alguien se encontraba entrenando este poseía una armadura saiyajin y un cabello igual al de kakaroto pero este llevaba una cinta roja en su frente y una cicatriz en un lado de su cara siendo nada menos que bardock el cual en el tiempo que paso desde la destrucción de su planeta logro adquirir un gran poder siendo ahora capaz de llegar hasta la fase 3 del súper saiyajin cuando repentinamente alguien descendió frente a el siendo nada menos que kakaroto

-al fin te encontré…-dijo kakaroto

-no puede ser…ka…kakaroto-dijo bardock sorprendido al ver a su hijo

-así es padre…te he estado buscando en todo este universo…hasta que por fin descubrí tu escondite-

-a que se supone que viniste-

-no es obvio?...vengo a tomar venganza de ti…por abandonarme-dijo kakaroto apareciendo frente a bardock dándole una fuerte patada en el estomago haciéndolo retroceder unos cuantos metros

-entonces este es el poder de mi hijo…je-dijo bardock pasando al super saiyajin 3 incrementando su poder al máximo –pues veamos que tan fuerte eres-dijo lanzándose contra kakaroto sonriendo este esquivando su ataque sin dificultada dándole una patada chocando bardock fuertemente contra el suelo pisando su cabeza

-jeje este es todo tu poder padre?-dijo kakaroto tomando a bardock del cabello golpeándolo fuertemente repetidas veces en la cara –eres una escoria…pero puedes estar orgulloso ya que al menos tienes el honor de ser el padre del futuro dios supremo rey del todo-dijo kakaroto dándole una fuerte patada en el mentón a bardock enviándolo lejos apareciendo junto a el pisándolo fuertemente –he acabado con la vida de muchos dioses destructores…y a comparación de ellos tu no eres nada solo una miserable cucaracha repugnante que se esconde en su madriguera para esconder su sucia cara…pero todo acaba aquí para ti…-dijo kakaroto preparando una ráfaga ki letal sonriendo a punto de matar a bardock pero en ese momento recibiendo una fuerte patada que apenas logro alejarlo unos centímetros viendo a neo el cual había llegado redirigiendo su mirada a los cielos viendo a vegeta –ustedes otra vez…maldita escoria inservible…asique aun siguen con vida…malditos mortales como se atreven a levantarle la mano a un dios…y aún tienen el descaro de hacerlo muchas veces…ya me cansaron…este planeta será su tumba¡-dijo kakaroto incrementando su poder bestialmente llegando su aura hasta los cielos habiendo una gran explosión logrando vegeta salvar a bardock formándose un gran cráter viéndose en medio a un kakaroto del cual aún salían algunos rayos de su cuerpo –prepárense…porque hoy pasaran a ser simples recuerdos del pasado olvidados-

Neo transformado en súper saiyajin blue evolución se lanzó contra kakaroto comenzando a darle fuertes golpes y patadas pero esquivándolo kakaroto con algo de dificultad pasando al súper saiyajin 2 dándole un rodillazo en el estómago a neo escupiendo este algo de sangre dándole kakaroto una patada en la cara enviándolo a chocar con unas rocas sonriendo kakaroto atrapando un golpe el cual era vegeta que se había lanzado a atacar a kakaroto en súper saiyajin blue desapareciendo kakaroto apareciendo alado de vegeta dándole un golpe en la cara desapareciendo nuevamente tomando a neo de un pierna apretando fuertemente dando neo un grito de dolor empezando a correr kakaroto golpeándolo con varias rocas y contra el suelo para luego lanzarlo fuertemente quedando neo en el suelo desapareciendo kakaroto apareciendo nuevamente en frente de vegeta preparando una onda ki arrastrando a vegeta habiendo una gran explosión aterrizando kakaroto nuevamente en el suelo sin el más mínimo cansancio

-como ven he mejorado mucho mi teletransportación a tal grado que puedo usarla como si fuera una extensión de mi cuerpo-dijo kakaroto sonriendo viendo a vegeta venir hacia el dando un fuerte golpe desapareciendo kakaroto sintiendo vegeta como alguien apoyaba el puño sobre su mejilla siendo nada menos que kakaroto el cual había aparecido detrás suyo preparando una ráfaga ki causando una gran explosión cayendo vegeta al suelo muy herido levantándose neo poniéndose nuevamente en posición de combate viéndolo kakaroto sonriendo poniéndose en posición diciendo –ka…me…ha…me-dijo comenzando a cargar un poderoso kamehameha –haaa¡-dijo disparándolo hacia neo apenas logrando este esquivarlo cayendo este al suelo apareciendo kakaroto en frente suyo –ahora me desharé de la única prueba viviente de mi mayor error-dijo preparando una ráfaga ki para matar a neo pero en ese momento recibiendo una fuerte patada enviándolo lejos siendo vegeta en super saiyajin White

-jeje vegeta aun en tu condición te atreves a enfrentarme-dijo kakaroto viendo que a vegeta le faltaba un brazo

-je no creas que no puedo pelear con una sola mano-dijo vegeta

-pues habrá que comprobarlo-dijo kakaroto pasando al super saiyajin demonio lanzándose hacia vegeta dando gran cantidad de golpes logrando vegeta recibir algunos con gran dificultad pero dandole la gran mayoría dandole kakaroto un gran golpe en el estomago agrietándose la armadura de vegeta escupiendo este mucha sangre cayendo al suelo perdiendo la transformacion tomándolo kakaroto del cabello dandole dos bofetadas –eres patético…que paso con tu orgullo de príncipe?...acaso ya lo perdiste…jeje un saiyajin que pierde su orgullo es un saiyajin muerto-dijo kakaroto preparando una rafaga ki apuntando a la cara de vegeta

-señor vegeta¡-dijo neo yendo a toda velocidad a auxiliar a vegeta siendo recibido por una fuerte patada de kakaroto enviándolo a chocar contra una roca

-no te metas…espera tu turno…luego de el sigues tu-dijo kakaroto volviendo a preparar la rafaga –antes de matarte como ultimas palabras quiero que me digas…como ustedes logran ir al palacio de zeno-sama-dijo kakaroto sonriendo vegeta escupiéndole en la cara

-ni sueñes…que te lo dire…antes muerto-

-ya veo que tu arrogancia no tiene fin pues tu deseo se cumplirá-dijo kakaroto apunto de disparar su rafaga ki

"lo siento bulma…no pude vengar tu muerte…lo siento trunks…no he logrado vengarte tampoco supongo que pronto me reuniré con ustedes…adiós neo desde hoy todo queda en tus manos…acaba con kakaroto…se que tu puedes…eres el saiyajin más fuerte que he conocido…adiós neo-penso vegeta saliendo lagrimas de sus ojos disparando kakaroto la rafaga ki desintegrando por completo a vegeta

-señor vegeta¡-grito neo viendo morir a vegeta quedando bardock impactado redirigiendo kakaroto su mirada hacia neo riendo como psicópata –no te preocupes pronto te reuniras con él en el otro mundo-

-maldito…mataste a mi madre…mataste al señor vegeta…mataste a todos los que yo quería…no te lo perdonare…acabare contigo¡-grito neo con furia saliendo un gran resplandor de el pero este en lugar de tener el pelo azul oscuro como el super saiyajin demonio o blanco como el super saiyajin White tenia el cabello de un super saiyajin pero de un color rojo oscuro –hoy acabare contigo¡-dijo y sin que nadie pudiera verlo este había logrado encestarle un fuerte golpe en el estomago a kakaroto dejándolo sin aire continuando golpeándolo sin piedad dandole una fuerte patada en la cara enviándolo contra una roca

-que rayos es esa transformacion-dijo kakaroto sorprendido del gran poder que tenia neo ahora

-no lo sé pero esta forma es la representación de mi deseo de venganza asique el nombre de esta transformación será…súper saiyajin revenge –dijo neo desprendiendo un aura roja

-super saiyajin…revenge-dijo bardock sorprendido por lo que veía

-no importa si has adquirido poder aun así jamás lograras vencerme-dijo kakaroto pasando al super saiyajin demonio fase 2

-eso lo veremos-

Padre e hijo se lanzaron el uno contra el otro chocando sus puños ocasionando una gran explosión comenzando a intercambiar golpes a una gran velocidad estando brutalmente parejos dando neo una patada deteniéndola kakaroto dando este un rodillazo en el estómago deteniendolo neo dando ambos un fuerte golpe ambos impactando sus puños generando otra fuerte explosión distanciándose uno del otro lanzando kakaroto una poderosa ráfaga ki hacia neo lanzando este otra rafaga ki impactando ambas generando una gigantesca explosión chocando nuevamente neo y kakaroto sus codos generando fuertes ondas expansivas viéndose rayos salir del choque de ambos dando ambos un fuerte golpe generando una fuerte explosión continuando chocando puños estando en un brutal choque de poderes desprendiendo ambos auras que brillaban con gran intensidad mirándose fijamente sonriendo kakaroto preparando un rayo mortal atravezano el estomago de neo perdiendo este la transformacion cayendo al suelo malherido

-jeje te confiaste demasiado hijo mio…y eso será tu perdición-dijo kakaroto preparando una fuerte rafaga ki

-señor…rápido sostengase de mi-dijo neo a bardock estando este aun impactado pero sosteniéndose de neo sacando neo un botón viéndolo kakaroto preguntándose que estaban haciendo oprimiendo neo ese botón asi desapareciendo ambos –asique asi es como van con zeno-sama osea que antes de matarlo debo robar ese botón para poder ir al palacio de zeno y deshacerme de el para siempre-

-no lo haras porque yo acabare contigo aquí y ahora-dijo una voz mirando kakaroto hacia donde se escuchaba esa voz sorprendiéndose al ver a un sujeto que era idéntico a el pero este llevaba una ropa roja y negra junto con un baculo en su espalda

-quien rayos eres-dijo kakaroto

-mi nombe es son goku soy un patrullero del tiempo generalmente nosotros no interferimos en líneas temporales pero hemos visto lo que tu podrias llegar a causar asique hemos decidido exterminarte para evitar un terrible futuro de esta y muchas otras líneas temporales-

-asique vienes de otra línea del tiempo…jeje asique dices que en el futuro yo me volveré una amenaza para todas las líneas temporales…si ese es el caso…entonces no puedo darme el lujo de morir aquí-dijo kakaroto dando una sonrisa de psicópata desprendiendo un aura oscura


	15. intervencion temporal

Mientras tanto en otro lugar así como otro tiempo la kaiyoshin del tiempo chronoa estaba observando mientras goku xeno estaba frente a frente con kakaroto junto a trunks xeno y vegeta xeno

-cree que goku pueda solo con el?-dijo trunks

-si no lo logra entonces tendré que interferir yo-dijo chronoa

-lo siento pero no puedo permitir eso-dijo una voz volteando todos a ver quién era viendo a un sujeto con una túnica y una máscara de color rojo moviéndose este a gran velocidad tomando el pergamino del tiempo

-quien rayos eres tu-dijo vegeta xeno

-eso aún no lo deben saber-dijo el sujeto extendiendo su mano generando una fuerte onda expansiva enviando a los 3 fuera del nido del tiempo y generando un campo de energía bloqueando la entrada

-maldito sal de ahí-dijo vegeta viendo que aquel sujeto se había encerrado en el nido del tiempo

-lo siento pero no puedo dejar que interfieran-dijo el sujeto extendiendo su mano hacia el pergamino –es hora de ponerle las cosas más complicadas a kakaroto así se volverá más fuerte y también aprovechare para deshacerme de ese insecto-dijo rodeando al pergamino un aura oscura

En la línea actual…

Varios portales se abrieron en diferentes partes del planeta donde estaba kakaroto saliendo de uno de ellos nada menos que broly sosteniéndose la cabeza resplandeciendo por un momento sus ojos de color rojo para luego regresar a la normalidad dirigiéndose al lugar donde se encontraba kakaroto

Con kakaroto…

-jeje acabare contigo ahora-dijo kakaroto sonriendo sádicamente lanzándose contra goku comenzando a intercambiar golpes y patadas dando goku un fuerte golpe deteniéndolo kakaroto dándole una patada en la cara a goku enviándolo contra unas rocas para seguidamente comenzar a disparar ondas ki hacia allí elevándose goku en los cielos lanzando una poderosa ráfaga ki deteniéndola kakaroto con sus manos sonriendo dando una patada enviándola al espacio lanzándose contra goku así como goku contra el chocando puños provocando una gran explosión distanciándose uno del otro viendo kakaroto que tenía una especie de rayos amarillos recorriendo su mano

-que rayos es esto…un momento…acaso será…-

Flashback…

Shenglong acababa de conceder el deseo de crear 6 clones de kakaroto

-tu deseo además de crear 6 clones te a añadido la capacidad de unirte nuevamente y además otra cosa-dijo Shenglong

-que cosa-dijo kakaroto

-si por casualidad te encuentras con otra copia tuya u otro tu podrás también absorberlo a él como si fuera uno de tus clones-

Fin del flashback…

-asique a esto se refería el dragón…jeje lástima que no lo recordé a tiempo para absorber a aquel otro yo envés de matarlo pero ahora tengo otra oportunidad ante mis ojos-dijo kakaroto apretando fuertemente sus puños comenzando a elevar su poder pasando al súper saiyajin poniéndose en posición de combate –que dices si ya comenzamos a pelear con más nivel-

-que asi sea-dijo goku pasando al súper saiyajin

Ambos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro chocando codos abriéndose un pequeño cráter en el suelo comenzando a intercambiar golpes y patadas alejándose y volviendo a chocar el uno contra el otro varias veces continuando estando parejos dando kakaroto un fuerte golpe esquivándolo goku atrapando el brazo de kakaroto usándolo para inmovilizarlo torciéndolo en su espalda poniendo su mano en su espalda preparando una poderosa ráfaga ki habiendo un gran resplandor seguido de una poderosa explosión viéndose nuevamente a kakaroto con un enorme agujero en todo su abdomen regenerándose rápidamente mirando kakaroto con furia a goku pasando al súper saiyajin 2 haciendo lo mismo goku lanzándose uno contra el otro nuevamente dando un fuerte golpe ambos chocando en la cara del otro tomando distancia comenzando kakaroto a lanzar ondas ki no dándole ninguna a goku y las ultimas deteniéndose enfrente suyo

-jeje caíste-dijo kakaroto sonriendo

-que dices…-dijo goku impactado

-a esta técnica la llamo campo de contención de alta potencia-dijo kakaroto brillando sus ojos comenzando a salir rayos de las esferas de una esfera a la otra formano un campo de fuerza alrededor de kakaroto para seguidamente darle rayos a kakaroto dándole fuertes descargas de energía sintiendo goku gran dolor –con esto acabare con todas tus energías en cuestión de segundos solo debo esperar y ser paciente-

-no…te…dejare ganar…tan fácilmente-dijo goku elevando su poder habiendo un fuerte resplandor destruyéndose el campo de energía y al verse otra vez se ve a goku pero un pelaje rojo recubría su cuerpo

-que rayos es eso…otra transformación?¡-

-este es el súper saiyajin 4 y ahora veras mi verdadero poder-dijo goku aumentando su poder al máximo

-asique ocultabas tanto poder…sin embargo eso no te servirá de nada-dijo kakaroto pasando al súper saiyajin blue lanzándose uno contra el otro chocando puños generando una fuerte explosión de ondas expansivas comenzando a intercambiar golpes y patadas estando parejos dando kakaroto un fuerte golpe en la cara de goku devolviéndolo este dándole un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago recuperándose kakaroto dándole una fuerte patada en la cara alejándolo comenzando a cargar una potente ráfaga ki disparándola hacia goku usando goku su teletransportación apareciendo detrás de kakaroto teniendo cargado un potente kamehameha x10 –desaparece¡-dijo goku disparando su kamehameha dándole directo a kakaroto provocando una gigantesca explosión habiendo un gran cráter están goku en el fondo viendo que ya no había señales de kakaroto pero en ese momento pateándolo algo viendo goku que eran las piernas de kakaroto pero sin tener la parte superior regenerándose por completo

-eso estuvo cerca…si hubieras eliminado todo mi cuerpo puede que habrías logrado acabar conmgio pero…no sucedió asique yo sere el que termine con esto ahora-dijo kakaroto apretando fuertemente su puño pasando al super saiyajin demonio fase 2 perdiendo la transformacion pero resplandeciendo su puño con rayos amarillos y un aura oscura teletransportandose kakaroto detrás de goku atravesando su pecho con su puño –jeje que te parece…solo debo decirte…gracias por ayudarme a incrementar mis poderes-dijo kakaroto en ese momento brillando el cuerpo de goku con un aura de un color amarillo intenso

-que sucede…-

-digamos que es una habilidad especial que conseguí gracias al dragón…y con este poder puedo convertir a cualquiera en más poder para mi absorbiéndolo tal como estoy haciendo ahora contigo…adiós son goku…-dijo kakaroto en ese momento desvaneciéndose el cuerpo de goku elevándose la energía amarilla al cielo para luego caer sobre kakaroto habiendo un gran resplandor y una fuerte explosión viéndose ahora a kakaroto el cual poseía un gi de color negro como la de goku xeno además de tener en su posesión ahora el báculo sagrado

-jeje valla esto se siente increíble…ahora probare mis nuevas habilidades con los dioses destructores-dijo kakaroto sonriendo sádicamente


	16. mas alla de los limites

Kakaroto estaba a punto de irse del planeta pero en ese momento recibiendo un fuerte golpe siendo nada menos que broly

-quien diablos eres tu?-dijo kakaroto no obteniendo respuesta alguna continuando broly atacando a kakaroto nuevamente pasando kakaroto al súper saiyajin dios recibiendo su golpe –no se quien seas pero tampoco me importa no eres los suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarte a mi…desaparece-dijo kakaroto cargando una onda ki roja y negra lanzándola contra broly borrándolo de la existencia yéndose kakaroto del planeta dirigiéndose rumbo al universo 1 viendose cara a cara con el dios destructor de ese universo pero no poniéndose en posición de pelea –ya no me importan ustedes miseros falsos dioses desaparece-dijo kakaroto apareciendo detrás de el atravezandolo con su espada de ki acabando con el y antes de que pudiera hacer algo escapando el angel

5 meses después…

Kakaroto ya había acabado con cada dios destructor de los 12 universos y ahora mismo se encontraba en un planeta observando desde una montaña los escombros de una civilización que acababa de destruir

-ahora que acabe con los dioses los siguientes deben ser los ángeles…pero no puedo acabar con ellos a menos que vengan a mí lo cual seguramente harán tarde o temprano pero mientras tanto utilizare esta oportunidad para pedir un deseo-dijo kakaroto yendo al universo 7 y al planeta namek reuniendo nuevamente las esferas pidiendo su deseo –deseo que mis poderes de absorción funcionen en cualquier individuo-dijo kakaroto concediendo esto porunga difícilmente pero lográndolo pidiéndole kakaroto su siguiente deseo –deseo revivir al guerrero vegeta pero que tenga los mismos ideales que yo y sea mi ayudante por toda la eternidad-dijo kakaroto cumpliéndolo porunga apareciendo vegeta pero este tenía un ki completamente maligno

-kakaroto…ahora que estoy aquí…cumplamos nuestro destino-dijo vegeta sonriendo como psicópata

-perfecto…es hora de obtener un poder más grande-dijo kakaroto emanando su mano unos rayos amarillos cargando su puño con ki ahora también desprendiendo un aura blanca atravesando el pecho de vegeta sonriendo ambos desvaneciéndose vegeta elevándose una energía en los cielos para luego caer hacia kakaroto comenzando a brillar todo el cuerpo de kakaroto emitiendo un gran resplandor y al verse otra vez se ve que tenía la apariencia de vegeto pero sin los pendientes pothala y al él no ser una fusión aún se llamaba kakaroto pero habiendo obtenido cada poder y habilidad que pudo haber tenido vegeto teniendo aun la misma ropa y el báculo sagrado –jeje al fin obtuve el poder del oponente con más potencial que he enfrentado jajaja además de obtener mucho más poder del que el tenia-dijo kakaroto aun esperando porunga su tercer deseo –ya no tengo deseos márchate-dijo yéndose porunga

(más o menos como el de la imagen pero sin los pothala y con el báculo)

-es hora de poner en marcha la segunda fase de mi plan de exterminio-dijo kakaroto marchándose en su cubo del planeta yendo a un planeta desértico al saber que lo estaban siguiendo al haber sentido energías minutos después llegando al campo de batalla neo y bardock –los estaba esperando-

-pero…que rayos paso…cambio su apariencia-dijo neo sorprendido

-les gusta mi cambio? Debo decir que aunque esto implico reformar mi apariencia absorber a vegeta fue lo mejor que he hecho-

-dijiste absorber…a vegeta-

-así es tal como lo hare con ustedes-dijo kakaroto emanando un aura oscura

-eso jamas te lo permitiré-dijo neo emanando un aura blanca lanzándose contra kakaroto recibiendo kakaroto su ataque con suma facilidad dándole a una velocidad increíble un fuerte golpe en el estómago a neo pareciendo que no había hecho movimiento alguno para luego encestarle una patada en la cara enviándolo contra unas rocas lanzándose bardock contra kakaroto habiéndose transformado en súper saiyajin blue evolución atacando a kakaroto pasando este al súper saiyajin dios desapareciendo apareciendo detrás de bardock encestándole una fuerte patada en la espalda enviándolo contra el suelo sintiendo kakaroto en ese momento un gran poder volteando viendo que neo había accedido al super saiyajin revenge –ahora te voy a aniquilar insecto-dijo neo lanzándose contra kakaroto desapareciendo apareciendo detrás de kakaroto cargando una poderosa rafaga lanzándola contra kakaroto enviándolo hacia el suelo lanzando ondas ki hacia esa dirección impactando todas con éxito no parando neo ni un segundo en ese momento viéndose un destello de color rojo habiendo una gran explosión y un gran resplandor volviendo a mirar neo sorprendiéndose por el enorme poder que emanaba kakaroto mirándolo kakaroto con una cara de psicópata apareciendo delante de el teniendo en su mano cargada una rafaga ki lanzándola hacia neo habiendo una gran explosión formando un gran cráter en el suelo estando neo en el fondo muy herido intentando ponerse de pie

Kakaroto apareció en frente de bardock dándole un fuerte golpe en el estomago tomándolo del cuello levantándolo en el aire riendo kakaroto apuntando su dedo hacia bardock preparando una onda ki en su dedo –despidete padre…-dijo kakaroto pero en ese instante sujetando bardock su brazo comenzando a emanar su cuerpo un aura roja expulsando su ki liberándose del agarre de kakaroto estando ahora transformado para sorpresa de kakaroto en súper saiyajin revenge llegando neo junto a él poniéndose ambos en posición de combate –supongo que para acabarlos tendré que usar más poder-dijo kakaroto pasando al super saiyajin demonio fase 2 poniéndose en posición de combate lanzándose bardock y neo contra kakaroto a gran velocidad comenzando a darle fuertes golpes logrando kakaroto bloquear sus ataques apareciendo encima de neo impactando un onda ki en su espalda habiendo una explosión lanzándose kakaroto contra bardock encestándole fuertes golpes en la cara y en el estómago así como en el pecho apareciendo neo detrás de kakaroto intentando darle un golpe martillo en la cabeza logrando bloquearlo kakaroto con un brazo dándole una fuerte patada a neo enviándolo a los cielos apareciendo junto a el dándole un golpe martillo en la espalda enviándolo contra el suelo comenzando a disparar ondas ki hacia todas las direcciones destruyendo todo a su paso parando al creer que era suficiente apareciendo en ese momento neo delante de el intentando darle un golpe recibiéndolo kakaroto dándole un rodillazo en el estomago –sabes al ser yo tu padre debo enseñarte a respetarme y estarte oponiendo a mi merece el peor de los escarmientos asique hare algo mejor que matarte te hare sufrir manteniéndote vivo y asi veras morir a todos y una vez que mueran todos te hare sentir el peor de los castigos destrozare cada hueso de tu débil cuerpo y luego esperare a que sanes para volver a golpearte y así continuare hasta que aprendas que yo tu padre soy el que ordena como el rey del todo y tú solo debes seguir mis órdenes-dijo kakaroto dándole una fuerte patada en la cara a neo apareciendo bardock detrás de kakaroto recibiendo un fuerte golpe al kakaroto ya haber predicho sus movimientos para luego kakaroto dar una voltereta dándole una fuerte patada en la cabeza a bardock enviándolo contra el suelo apuntando kakaroto su dedo hacia el cielo creando una onda ki del tamaño de una pelusa disparándola tomando la onda ki un tamaño enorme con el suficiente poder para destruir el planeta lanzándose bardock contra la onda ki para intentar detenerla pero en ese instante al chocar la onda ki contra el cuerpo de bardock desvaneciéndose la onda ki comenzando a sentir bardock un gran dolor viéndose un aura oscura a su alrededor y al disiparse bardock cae al suelo agotado e inconsciente viéndose una onda ki flotar en el aire yendo hacia kakaroto metiéndose en su cuerpo incrementando enormemente el poder de kakaroto

-que…sucedió-dijo neo

-absorbí toda su energía con una técnica-dijo kakaroto en ese momento notando que kakaroto poseía algo que no había visto

-que rayos? Tienes cola…-

-así es este fue uno de los incrementos de poder que tuve es útil si sabes usarla-

Neo nuevamente se lanzó contra kakaroto a gran velocidad dando un fuerte golpe recibiendo kakaroto su ataque sonriendo preparando una onda ki oscura disparándola contra neo arrastrando la onda ki a neo estrellándose contra el suelo habiendo un gran explosión quedando neo muy mal herido poniéndose nuevamente de pie con mucho esfuerzo notando que kakaroto se había ido viendo irse el cubo a lo lejos caminando hacia bardock lentamente tomándolo del brazo y oprimiendo el botón yendose


	17. Carniceria

Kakaroto se encontraba viajando de planeta en planeta, universo en universo, matando a todos los habitantes de los planetas que encontraba masacrándolos brutalmente a todos sin compasión alguna

Habían pasado meses desde su ultimo enfrentamiento con neo y bardock y cada vez quedaban menos habitantes en los universos al kakaroto estar exterminando a todas las razas existentes

Kakaroto en este momento se encontraba en medio de una civilización ya devastada estando todo el lugar cubierto de fuego encontrándose kakaroto torturando a un habitante que quedaba del planeta

-jeje eso es sufre…me encanta ver gente en agonía y poder pisotear sus cráneos-dijo kakaroto mientras pisaba con más fuerza la cabeza del sujeto

-por qué…por qué nos haces esto…nosotros no te hemos hecho nada…nuestro planeta jamás a tenido problemas con nadie ah¡-grito el sujeto al kakaroto apretar su cabeza con su pie

-quieres saber porque lo hago…muy sencillo…porque puedo y porque quiero además me encanta ver paisajes como este con fuego cadáveres y mucha sangre alrededor sus gritos son música para mis oídos y su sangre oh su sangre es la cosa que más disfruto ver…y ahora se acabó la charla ya que me dieron ganas de ver que ocultas tras toda esa piel en tu cara y debajo de esa cabeza-dijo kakaroto creando su espada ki –además me dio sed de sangre-dijo kakaroto comenzando a masacrar al habitante cortando su cara usando su mano para abrir aún más la cortada viéndose el cráneo del sujeto usando kakaroto su espada ki para abrirle la cabeza al sujeto sacándole los sesos para luego cortarle la cabeza del cuerpo sacándole toda la piel dejando solo el cráneo elevándose en los cielos aplastando el cráneo con su mano –este ambiente es encantador…y solo alimenta mi sed de sangre y mi apetito de matanzas es hora de ir al siguiente objetivo-dijo yendo al cubo de transporte marchándose del planeta

Al aterrizar kakaroto dio un vistazo al planeta buscando los ki de una civilización encontrándolos yendo hacia allá encontrándose con una ciudad muy grande teniendo muchos habitantes aterrizando kakaroto en el suelo apuntando su dedo hacia el frente sonriendo comenzando a disparar rayos mortales dándole a muchos habitantes matándolos por completo. empezando a correr todos asustados al ver que kakaroto estaba masacrando ferozmente su gente parando kakaroto de lanzar rayos mirando en una dirección viendo a una mujer huyendo con su bebe teletransportandose apareciendo en frente de ella

-aléjese por favor no me lastime¡-dijo la mujer

-jeje que bonito es el niño que llevas ahí-dijo kakaroto sonriendo

-no le haga daño a mi bebe por favor déjenos-

-tranquila estamos hablando tranquilamente…asique hazme el favor de no hacer tanto escándalo quieres-dijo kakaroto acariciando su cabello para luego tomarlo y tirar dando la mujer un grito de dolor –jeje tienes un bonito cuello y unos lindos ojos pero necesito verlos más de cerca-dijo kakaroto acercando su mano a uno de los ojos de la mujer sacándole el ojo teniéndolo ahora en las manos sangrando la mujer cayendo algo de sangre en el bebe comenzando a llorar –pero que escandaloso ¿Qué tal si le cerramos el pico?-dijo kakaroto arrebatándole él bebe a la mujer sosteniéndolo en brazos para luego tomar su cabeza retorciendo su cuello rompiéndole el cuello al bebe matándolo dejándolo caer al suelo –listo ya dormí al bebe…para siempre-dijo kakaroto con una sonrisa psicópata en su rostro caminando hacia la mujer retrocediendo esta –ahora terminemos de una vez esta conversación poniéndole un final…a tu vida-dijo moviéndose a gran velocidad enterrando su espada ki en el estómago de la mujer para luego sacarla cortando todo a su paso partiendo desde el estómago hacia la cabeza matándola por completo comenzando a disparar ondas ki a varios edificios cayendo habiendo muchas explosiones encontrándose kakaroto a un anciano intentando huir este siendo detenido por kakaroto –hola soy el encargado de ya transferir tu alma al mundo de los muertos ya has tenido una larga vida…asique despídete-dijo kakaroto partiendo a la mitad al anciano cargando en su dedo una onda ki dándole a un edificio ya caído provocando una gran explosión estando ahora extendiéndose fuego por toda la ciudad continuando kakaroto disparando ondas ki a los edificios derrumbándolos sonriendo comenzando perseguir a los habitantes para matarlos –muere…y tú y tú y tú y tu y tú y tú y tu y tú y también tu-dijo kakaroto mientras masacraba uno a uno a cada habitante en su camino esparciéndose su sangre por el suelo lanzándose kakaroto encima de un sujeto comenzando a golpearlo ferozmente matándolo a golpes quedando sus puños cubiertos de sangre apareciendo delante de un niño y su hermanita tomándolo del cuello comenzando a ahorcarlo cayendo lágrimas de sus ojos agotándosele el aire hasta morir en las manos de kakaroto soltándolo kakaroto pisando su cabeza huyendo la hermanita del niño pero alcanzándola kakaroto tomándola del cabello usando su pie para ponerla de rodillas usando su espada ki para cortarle la cabeza sosteniendo su cabeza en sus manos viéndolo en ese momento los padres de esos niños mirándolos kakaroto con una sonrisa psicópata lanzándoles la cabeza de su hija para luego lanzarle un rayo mortal al corazón de la madre tomando de la cara al padre estrellándolo fuertemente contra el suelo muriendo al no haber resistido el impacto sonriendo kakaroto lanzando una ráfaga ki habiendo una gigantesca explosión continuando lanzando poderosas ráfagas destruyendo poco a poco todo a su paso hasta solo quedar escombros de lo que antes era la ciudad admirando kakaroto su obra riendo como psicópata –jajaja esto es grandioso siento gran felicidad al ver este paisaje de caos y destrucción y aun más al ver la sangre derramada en el suelo es un entorno muy agradable…pero solo hay una cosa más agradable que ver un planeta devastado…ver un multiverso devastado jajaja-dijo kakaroto volviendo al cubo de transporte yéndose a otro planeta –prepárense todos porque yo derramare sangre por todo el multiverso-

En el palacio de zeno-sama

-muy bien los convoque para encargarles una misión muy importante la cual es que deben detener de una vez a ese mortal de nombre kakaroto-dijo daishinkan a un grupo de 5 encapuchados con túnicas negras que estaban allí –confió en que ustedes podrán lograr el trabajo ya que son los sicarios más eficientes de todo el multiverso adelante-dijo daishinkan yéndose estos

Con kakaroto…

Kakaroto ya había arrasado otro planeta estando ahora sentado en una roca en la orilla de un acantilado viendo fuego de la ya destruida civilización –es una linda fogata…es una lástima que nadie pueda ver las cosas desde mi perspectiva…yo quiero que todos los universos sean tan hermosos como el fuego que cubre ese lugar y para eso es necesario el sacrificio de todas las vidas que existen en este pútrido multiverso al borde del colapso…los falsos dioses han dejado que el multiverso se sobre infeste de escorias inferiores…y yo ahora soy el encargado de limpiar este multiverso de esas plagas…y así recuperar la belleza que el multiverso tuvo en un inicio…donde solo los fuertes vivirán y los débiles morirán aplastados por mi puño-

Kakaroto se marchó rumbo a otro planeta aterrizando en un planeta sintiendo al instante los ki de una civilización yendo hacia alla pero antes de que pudiera llegar es atravezado por una lanza de ki enviándolo al suelo habiendo una explosión teniendo ahora kakaroto un hueco en el estómago regenerándose levantándose mirando al cielo notando que había 5 sujetos de túnicas negras

-y quien mierda se supone que son ustedes-dijo kakaroto

-nosotros somos lo encargados de acabar con tu vida…-dijo un sujeto

-cuantas veces he oído eso…pero nadie lo á cumplido-

-kora encárgate de el-dijo el sujeto pasando uno de ellos al frente

Kora sin mediar palabra se lanzo contra kakaroto a gran velocidad en un momento desapareciendo sintiendo kakaroto un fuerte golpe haciéndolo retroceder bastante

-pero que rayos-dijo kakaroto asombrado

Kora empezó a moverse a una velocidad increíble dejando solo ilusiones de el a su paso sintiendo kakaroto primero un golpe en su estomago seguido de una patada en la espalda para luego sentir un puñetazo en el mentón sonriendo kakaroto moviendo su mano a gran velocidad sorprendiendo a todos al haber logrado atrapar la mano de kora cuando estaba golpeando

-ya veo asique tu poder consiste en tu velocidad…es algo que normalmente seria muy útil contra cualquier persona normal…lamentablemente para ti…te estas enfrentando al demonio en persona-dijo kakaroto sonriendo sádicamente pasando al súper saiyajin dios dándole una fuerte patada en la cara a kora haciéndolo retroceder empezando a moverse kora generándose múltiples ilusiones dé el alrededor de kakaroto cerrando kakaroto sus ojos logrando sentir todo con mayor detenimiento en ese momento dando un salto hacia el costado esquivando un golpe de kora continuando haciendo esto logrando esquivar a kora a pesar de su velocidad para luego detener uno de sus golpes –te lo dije eso no volverá a funcionar conmigo-dijo kakaroto apretando el puño de kora –sabes…tu velocidad te volvió muy fastidioso al comienzo…asique ahora quiero probar tu sangre-dijo kakaroto relamiéndose en ese momento siendo atravezado kora por la espada de espíritu final de kakaroto cayendo kora al suelo muerto. Kakaroto tras matarlo miro hacia arriba viendo a los otros 4 –quien sigue-

-Yamato sigues tu-dijo el sujeto descendiendo uno de ellos hasta estar frente a kakaroto

Yamato sin decir nada se lanzó contra kakaroto comenzando a intercambiar fuertes golpes y patadas separándose el uno del otro comenzando yamato a crear lanzas de energía a su alrededor lanzándolas contra kakaroto esquivando kakaroto sus ataques no pudiendo acercarse a yamato debido a que él estaba rodeado de esas cosas yendo kakaroto hacia el esquivando todos los ataques a su paso cargando un kamehameha mientras esquivaba las lanzas de energía desapareciendo apareciendo arriba de yamato lanzándole un poderoso kamehameha causando una gran explosión estando yamato en el suelo muy herido pero no muerto teniendo a kakaroto encima creyendo que era su fin pero en ese momento saliendo rayos del puño de kakaroto cargándolo este con ki atravesando a yamato elevándose una energía al cielo para luego caer sobre kakaroto incrementando su poder bestialmente sonriendo sádicamente extendiendo su mano hacia arriba creando una lanza de energía volviéndola de un gran tamaño lanzándola contra los otros 3 extendiendo el sujeto de en medio su mano sorprendentemente desapareciendo por completo la lanza de energía sonriendo kakaroto ante esto

Al ver como eliminaron a sus camaradas los dos de ambos costados se lanzaron al mismo tiempo contra kakaroto sonriendo este comenzando uno de ellos a emanar fuego de sus manos lanzándolo contra kakaroto apareciendo kakaroto detrás suyo atravesándolo con su puño logrando absorberlo –perfecto los poderes de este sujeto así como los del otro me serán útiles-dijo kakaroto en ese momento queriendo atacarlo uno por la espalda desapareciendo kakaroto apareciendo en el suelo tomando una roca usando su telequinesis para sostenerla en el aire brillando sus ojos de color rojo cortando la roca hasta haber formado una especie de estaca gigante con esa roca sosteniéndola en su mano desapareciendo apareciendo detrás del sujeto atravesándolo con la estaca cayendo su cuerpo muerto junto con la estaca quedando clavado en el suelo mirando kakaroto al que parecía el líder

-muy bien supongo que tendré que encargarme mi nombre es Eiji y seré quien acabe contigo-

-mejor no hagas promesas que no podrás cumplir-

Eiji se lanzo contra kakaroto a gran velocidad dando kakaroto un fuerte golpe pero atravesando a eiji como un fantasma acercando eiji su mano al pecho de kakaroto desapareciendo kakaroto apareciendo detrás de eiji usando su telequinesis

-ya veo asique eres algo asi como un fantasma no puedo tocarte pero…cuando no te mueves eres completamente tangible jeje disfrutare esto matándote lentamente-dijo kakaroto usando su espada ki masacrando brutal y lentamente a eiji sacándole principalmente los ojos para luego arrancarle el corazón siguiendo por los sesos cortando cada parte de su cuerpo callendo el cuerpo de eiji muerto al suelo

-jeje si…ahora que me divertí un rato con estos idiotas debiluchos de mierda…continuemos con la carnicería-dijo kakaroto con una expresión psicópata en su rostro mientras expulsaba un aura oscura


	18. perdida total de razon

La población en los universos era muy escasa, habían pasado meses desde el ultimo ataque de kakaroto poco a poco parecía que el multiverso había recuperado su paz

-tu comida-dijo un soldado pasando un plato de comida por debajo de una puerta tomándolo alguien siendo este nada menos que kakaroto el cual se encontraba en una celda

-no entiendo porque…que sucedió alla…-dijo kakaroto confundido

Flashback…

Kakaroto se encontraba destruyendo la civilización de un planeta cuando de repente sintió un dolor en el cuello viendo hacia atrás encontrándose con habitantes de diferentes universos y planetas

-kakaroto nosotros los habitantes del multiverso nos hemos unido para acabar con esto-dijo un sujeto que traía un símbolo en su traje –desde hoy nosotros somos la patrulla universal-

-escorias…-dijo kakaroto lanzando ráfagas ki hacia todos ellos cubriendo todo una gran cortina de humo pero al verse otra vez se ve que todos habían resultado ilesos del ataque –que rayos…malditos-dijo kakaroto intentando pasar a una transformación pero sintiendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza al intentarlo –que…me pasa?-dijo empezando a ver todo borroso estando bastante cansado

Los miembros de la patrulla universal aprovecharían esto lanzando todo su armamento contra kakaroto el cual al tener la guardia baja sucumbiría ante esto cayendo inconsciente al suelo

Fin del flashback…

-por qué…me paso eso-dijo kakaroto en ese momento volviendo a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza –maldita sea…que me sucede-dijo kakaroto golpeando su cabeza contra el muro saliendo rayos rojos de su cuerpo parpadeando su cuerpo entre su estado normal y un brillo de color rojo dando kakaroto un gran grito de dolor expulsando gran poder repentinamente habiendo una gran explosión alertando a todos los que se encontraban en la nave prision en la que tenían a kakaroto yendo todos hacia alla encontrándose con una gran sorpresa…

Kakaroto había regresado a ser el mismo que era antes de unirse con vegeta viéndose a otros individuos junto a él siendo estos nada menos que vegeta el cual había extrañamente recuperado sus pensamientos normales sin tener ya los mismos que kakaroto, xeno goku y cada uno de los que kakaroto había absorbido con anterioridad

-que rayos…cómo es posible…-dijo kakaroto confundido

-al parecer tu plan fallo-dijo vegeta transformándose en super saiyajin White

-no te dare la oportunidad de volver a absorberme…-dijo xeno goku pasando al super saiyajin 4 estando tambien preparados todos los antes absorbidos por kakaroto para exterminarlo

-no puede ser…ustedes se convirtieron en parte de mi poder…cómo es posible…da igual los volveré a absorber-dijo kakaroto intentando usar su poder de absorción pero no pudiendo –por qué…no funciona-

-al parecer perdiste esa habilidad kakaroto…-

-no…no es posible…-dijo kakaroto en ese momento empezando a gritar de dolor sosteniendo su cabeza comenzando a desprender un aura oscura en ese momento volviéndose su aura cada vez mas oscura hasta ser de un color completamente negro oscureciéndose los ojos de kakaroto siendo ahora de color negro viéndose un resplandor rojo ahora kakaroto teniendo pupilas rojas mirando hacia todos con una sonrisa psicópata dando un fuerte grito elevando su poder extendiéndose su aura hasta el cielo, el grito de kakaroto casi sonaba como un rugido habiendo un gran resplandor y el verse otra vez se ve a kakaroto teniendo el cabello de la fase 3 con el color del super saiyajin demonio teniendo sus pupilas un color rojo con negro en el centro

Kakakaroto daría un rugido expulsando una poderosa rafaga ki de su boca enviando a volar a todos, en ese momento llegando bardock y neo al haber sentido nuevamente la presencia de vegeta viendo lo que pasaba, kakaroto elevaba su poder sin control alguno cargando una poderosa onda ki inmensa teniendo esta el tamaño de un planeta, huyendo vegeta bardock y neo al palacio de zeno-sama al igual que goku xeno al nido del tiempo lanzando kakaroto la onda ki devastadora arrasando no solo con la nave sino tambien con varios planetas y lunas a su paso estando kakaroto en medio del espacio riendo este como psicópata yéndose comenzando a destruir planetas a su paso sin esfuerzo liberando cada vez mas poder hasta aterrizar en un planeta caminando hacia una cueva encontrándose con nada menos que un viejo paragus y su hijo broly mirándolo ambos sorprendidos al igual que este mirándolos con una sonrisa psicópata en su rostro…


	19. El titiritero

-quien eres tu?-dijo paragus sin obtener respuesta –responde maldito¡- dijo paragus aun sin respuesta –broly…acabalo- dijo lanzándose broly al ataque frenando kakaroto su golpe con un dedo dándole un potente golpe en el mentón haciéndolo atravesar el techo de la cueva apareciendo arriba de el dándole un potente golpe martillo enviándolo al suelo expulsando broly su poder empezando a usar el poder del ozaru en su estado base

-en estos momentos…es mejor si broly pelea con todo-dijo paragus viendo esto viendo que se desintegro el collar de broly lanzándose este al ataque contra kakaroto sujetándolo del cuello lanzándolo lejos yendo tras el pero recibiendo una potente patada de kakaroto enviándolo a volar lanzando kakaroto varias ondas ki hacia broly dando broly un fuerte grito destruyendo las ondas ki con su poder lanzándose contra kakaroto dándole varios golpes sin acertarle ninguno dándole kakaroto una fuerte patada en el mentón enviándolo al cielo cargando una bola mortal de color negro lanzándola contra broly impactando en este causando una gigantesca explosión viéndose como broly caia sin fuerzas al suelo corriendo paragus hacia el viendo esto kakaroto sonriendo lanzándose hacia paragus sujetando la cabeza de paragus con sus manos para luego acercarse rápidamente a paragus mordiéndole la cara arrancando un pedazo de su cara con sus dientes comiéndoselo kakaroto para luego morder el cuello de paragus haciendo lo mismo estando kakaroto comiéndose a paragus levantándose broly viendo esta escena empezando a temblar el planeta mirando kakaroto a broly teniendo su cara y dientes manchados de sangre expulsando broly un gran poder pasando al super saiyajin lanzándose hacia kakaroto dándole un fuerte golpe deteniéndolo kakaroto sonriendo este empezando a golpear en la cara a broly sin parar haciendo que retroceda dándole un potente rodillazo en el estomago escupiendo sangre broly lanzando un golpe a kakaroto esquivándolo este sujetando el brazo de broly mordiéndolo arrancando un pedazo de su brazo comiéndoselo

Broly ante esto gritaría de dolor mientras que kakaroto apareció delante de el lanzándole una poderosa rafaga ki a quemarropa desintegrándole su cabeza matándolo empezando kakaroto a devorar los cadáveres de broly y paragus hasta ya no quedar nada de ellos yéndose kakaroto del planeta destruyéndolo

Tiempo despues…

Kakaroto despertaría viendo que estaba en medio de una civilización en ruinas teniendo varios cadáveres y esqueletos a su lado también teniendo huesos esparcidos por el suelo los cuales tenían mínimos rastros de carne y sangre

-donde estoy…como es que llegue aquí…-dijo kakaroto sujetando su cabeza –que rayos me pasa…por que no recuerdo nada…-dijo poniéndose de pie viéndose en un espejo viendo que estaba cubierto de sangre por todas partes incluso su boca y dientes estaban empapados de sangre –que sucedió…no entiendo que esta pasando…-dijo aun sujetando su cabeza sintiendo un fuerte dolor

En el nido del tiempo…

Al llegar goku chronoa y los demás lo alertaron de que el nido del tiempo había sido usurpado por un extraño hombre enmascarado

El enmascarado estaría aun viendo a kakaroto

-perfecto…poco a poco su mente esta perdiendo todo el control y se esta desatando esa bestia interna que posee…fascinante- dijo el sujeto llevándose el pergamino rompiendo la barrera que creo en la entrada viendo cara a cara a goku xeno y los demás –lo lamento…pero no tengo tiempo para estar jugando con ustedes…-

-maldito quién eres?-dijo goku

-eso no es de tu incumbencia son goku…pero pronto veras lo que le espera a todas las líneas de tiempo…tengo grandes planes para ti…o más bien para kakaroto jejeje nos vemos-dijo el enmascarado desapareciendo

-esto es malo…él se llevó el pergamino que contenía la línea temporal de kakaroto ya no podremos detener la masacre de kakaroto…pero aun no logro entender cómo es que esa línea temporal se desvió tanto de su curso…-

Lugar y tiempo desconocidos….

El enmascarado estaría en un lugar desconocido caminando por un gran castillo hasta llegar a un lugar topándose con varios encapuchados más sentados en una gran mesa

-lo conseguiste…-dijo el que estaba sentado en la esquina de la mesa

-asi es mi señor…kakaroto ahora está en nuestras manos-

-grandiozo…nuestra realidad va tomando forma…y pronto nuestro gran sueño se hará realidad…y kakaroto es una pieza clave de este enorme rompecabezas…-


	20. Recuperacion

En un planeta desolado kakaroto se encontraba sentado en una roca con los ojos cerrados estando en una profunda meditación para de repente abrir sus ojos expulsando una gran onda de viento abriendo un gran cráter a su alrededor poniéndose de pie

-es extraño…como es posible que este sucediendo esto…mi poder de absorción dejo de funcionar…y a partir de ese punto todo es borroso…no recuerdo que sucedió…algo esta mal…algo esta muy mal…maldita sea¡-dijo kakaroto empezando golpear fuertemente el suelo abriendo un cráter cada vez mas inmenso para luego sostener su cabeza –que me sucede?¡…que rayos esta pasando maldita sea¡-grito kakaroto elevando mas y mas su poder atravesando todas las fases del super saiyajin hasta llegar al super saiyajin demonio fase 2 temblando el planeta parando kakaroto de aumentar su poder regresando a su estado base mirando el cielo –quien…quien…quien rayos es el que esta haciéndome esto…se supone que la elección de que sucede con los seres vivos que encuentre es solo mia…pero no…hay algo mas…alguien me esta manipulando…muéstrate…te lo ordeno…muéstrate¡-dijo kakaroto provocando una gran explosión desintegrando por completo el planeta apareciendo en otro

-maldita sea…como es esto posible?-dijo kakaroto aun sosteniendo su cabeza viendo una pequeña aldea del planeta apuntando su mano hacia ella empezando a lanzar potentes ráfagas ki hacia la aldea causando gran pánico y destrucción –no…no es suficiente…-dijo kakaroto parando apareciendo en medio de la aterrorizada civilización lanzando rayos mortales en varias direcciones acabando con la vida de muchos continuando lanzando potentes rayos mortales matando cada vez mas para luego parar quedando una pequeña minoría de la población –no es suficiente…no lo es…esto no me complace…no estoy feliz para nada¡-dijo kakaroto expulsando su poder provocando fuertes ráfagas de viento elevándose en el aire preparando un potente kamehameha –mueran¡-dijo kakaroto lanzando el kamehameha desintegrando la aldea por completo viendo que alguien se estaba arrastrando lejos de la zona estando aun vivo apareciendo kakaroto delante de la persona viéndose que era una mujer tomándola kakaroto del cabello sosteniéndola en frente de su cara –tu…tu…tu…-repitió kakaroto una y otra vez estando asustada la mujer por su actitud –será mejor que no te atrevas a dar un solo grito…o llanto…o te asesinare…¿entendido?-dijo kakaroto asintiendo esta –bien…-dijo desapareciendo apareciendo en otro planeta desértico lanzando a la mujer al suelo dentro de una cueva –te quedas aquí…no quiero que te muevas…o será lo último que hagas ¿fui claro?-dijo kakaroto asintiendo está volteándose kakaroto desapareciendo

Kakaroto aparecería en otro planeta encima de una montaña lanzando una rafaga ki alertando a la población apareciendo en frente de ellos

-escúchenme bien…si quieren conservar sus miserables vidas…mas les vale hacer lo que diga…quiero que me entreguen a diez de los suyos…para convertirlos en mis esclavos…si no lo hacen el planeta entero morirá-dijo kakaroto minutos despues apareciendo un guardia del planeta con diez habitantes encadenados yendo todos hacia kakaroto –muy bien ahora…-dijo kakaroto creando una potente rafaga ki lanzándola al cielo regresando este tomando aun mas tamaño desapareciendo del lugar kakaroto apareciendo nuevamente donde dejo a la mujer rompiendo las cadenas de los diez sujetos que había traido

-muy bien escuchen…ahora mas les vale seguir mis ordenes…o los mato a todos…los mas fuertes empiezen a buscar los recursos que puedan encontrar en este planeta…y usenlos para construirme un palacio…mientras tanto los débiles busquen algo que pueda servirme de comida…o sino…lo pagaran con su vida-

2 semanas después…

Kakaroto había recolectado cientos de miles de habitantes de distintos planetas obligándolos a trabajar para el encontrándose todos trabajando constantemente en lo que kakaroto llamaba su nuevo imperio temiendo todos que si paraban un instante kakaroto los mataría sin piedad habiendo kakaroto también recolectado a varios criminales contrabandistas y guerreros con un nivel suficiente para convertirse en los guardias que se encarguen de vigilar a los esclavos a toda hora e informarle de todo

Varios sujetos estarían trabajando arduamente cayendo un anciano al suelo al estar muy cansado apareciendo kakaroto en frente de ellos

-quien te dijo que podias descansar?-dijo kakaroto

-por favor señor…perdónelo es que…-dijo uno de ellos para defender al anciando pero siendo atravesado por un rayo mortal de kakaroto para luego kakaroto tomar al anciano del cuello lanzándolo fuertemente hacia una montaña estrellándose este muriendo al impactar en la montaña viendo esto los demás aterrorizados –alguno más quiere desafiar mis órdenes?¡-dijo kakaroto negando los demás asustados desapareciendo kakaroto apareciendo dentro de su palacio dirigiéndose a sus calabozos personales entrando en uno de ellos teniendo en el a una chica terrícola que había capturado en su último viaje a la tierra

Kakaroto en su recolección de esclavos convirtió a la tierra en un planeta bajo su dominio yendo varias veces allí cada vez que necesitaba algo de ese planeta

Kakaroto se posaría en frente de la hembra humana sosteniendo su cara con dos dedos

-siéntete honrada…no todas tienen el mismo destino que te espera a ti…-

-que…pasara conmigo…-

-ya lo veras…muy pronto lo veras jejeje-dijo kakaroto volteándose yéndose del lugar volviendo a su trono –cada vez logro estar más satisfecho…poco a poco este dolor de cabeza se desvanece…pero aun…siento que algo no anda bien-

Mas tarde ese dia…

Kakaroto regreso a la celda donde tenia a la chica

-llego la hora…-dijo kakaroto

-q…que me haras?-

-jeje…ya verás…-dijo kakaroto creando una espada ki pareciendo que iba a cortar en dos a la chica pero simplemente rasgando sus ropas para luego sostener su cara mirando hacia el –voy a divertirme un rato contigo…-dijo kakaroto sonriendo

Minutos despues…

Kakaroto lanzaría a la chica al suelo mirándolo esta con horror intentando escapar de allí pero sosteniéndola kakaroto –ahora…ya me aburrí de ti…despídete-dijo kakaroto apuntando una ráfaga ki vaporizándola saliendo de la celda apareciendo en los cielos admirando su nuevo reinado

-tan pronto esto este terminado…solo es cuestión de esperar a que el aparezca…para poder borrar el único error que he cometido en toda mi vida…para borrar de una vez mi única prueba de debilidad…voy a matar a mi hijo…neo-dijo kakaroto sonriendo como psicopata


	21. Vegeta

Tras meses desde que se inicio kakaroto por fin había acabado la construcción de lo que el llamaba su imperio sin embargo ahora todos los esclavos de kakaroto se encontraban trabajando en una especie de maquina estando kakaroto en el lugar mas alto donde se posicionaba su trono mirando el cielo para luego ponerse de pie sonriendo

-llego la hora…finalmente estas aquí-dijo kakakaroto en ese momento viéndose algo llegar al planeta siendo estos vegeta bardock y neo apareciendo kakaroto frente a ellos –al fin llegaron…los estaba esperando…-

-tu nos estabas esperando? Pues debes estar ansioso de que acabe contigo…-dijo vegeta

-jejeje vegeta…no digas tonterías…tu hasta hace un tiempo solo formabas parte de mi poder…sin embargo ahora solo eres una sabandija…-

-te quitare esa arrogancia a golpes…-dijo vegeta lanzándose contra kakaroto recibiendo kakaroto su ataque abriéndose un cráter en el suelo dando kakaroto una fuerte patada bloqueándola vegeta empezando a intercambiar fuertes golpes y patadas atrapando vegeta una de las patadas de kakaroto girándolo en el aire lanzándolo a los cielos deteniéndose kakaroto en el aire en ese momento apareciendo bardock delante de el lanzándole una potente ráfaga ki a quemarropa dándole directo a kakaroto causando una gran explosión estando kakaroto en el suelo con su cabeza completamente destruida regenerándose

-maldito…-dijo kakaroto lanzándose contra bardock a gran velocidad siendo detenido por neo chocando puños viéndose rayos salir de ambos golpes aumentando neo su poder haciendo retroceder un poco a kakaroto pero haciendo este lo mismo estando parejos en ese momento recibiendo kakaroto dos fuertes patadas en ambos lados del abdomen siendo vegeta y bardock usando neo la oportunidad lanzándole a kakaroto una rafaga ki letal enviándolo al suelo causando una inmensa explosión apareciendo kakaroto detrás de neo dándole un codazo en la cabeza enviándolo al suelo recibiendo un fuerte golpe por parte de bardock empezando estos a intercambiar potentes golpes y patadas lanzándose en diferentes direcciones empezando kakaroto a disparar ondas ki hacia bardock logrando esquivarlas este a algunas y desviando otras apareciendo neo frente a kakaroto lanzándole una ráfaga ki en el estómago atravesándolo escupiendo sangre kakaroto dejando de lanzar ondas ki dándole un fuerte golpe martillo en la cabeza a neo logrando bloquearlo este mirándolo kakaroto con odio en ese momento desapareciendo neo viendo kakaroto como vegeta había lanzado un potente resplandor final dándole directo enviándolo contra las montañas destruyéndolas por completo

-este será tu fin…-dijo neo

-como…cómo es posible…no puedo estar perdiendo ante ustedes…soy invencible…soy indestructible…soy un dios…yo soy el gran kakaroto¡-dijo kakaroto elevando su poder pasando al super saiyajin demonio fase 2 –ahora los hare pagar…les hare sentir cada minuto de un insoportable sufrimiento¡-dijo kakaroto lanzándose contra los tres pasando bardock al super saiyajin revenge impactando golpes con kakaroto elevándose neo en el cielo pasando tambien al super saiyajin revenge lanzando ráfagas letales de ki alrededor de toda la zona donde estaban kakaroto y bardock sin parar ni un segundo

-encerrarte conmigo…no fue su mejor idea padre…-dijo kakaroto

-jamas pensé…que yo seria el que tendría que matar a mi propio hijo…-dijo bardock poniéndose en posición de combate al igual que kakaroto lanzándose uno contra el otro

Mientras tanto vegeta tenia los ojos cerrados recordando las palabras que daishinkan le había dicho

Flashback…

-muy bien vegeta…cuando sea el momento…para acabar con kakaroto debes usar lo que aprendiste hoy…para activarlo solo concéntrate y luego…-

Fin del flashback…

Vegeta abriría lentamente sus ojos teniendo ahora pupilas de color plateado aclarándose su cabello hasta ser completamente blanco mirando vegeta hacia donde estaba kakaroto dando un paso en un instante sin que nadie lo viera había aparecido delante de kakaroto encestandole un potente golpe en el estómago enviándolo a volar empezando a darle las ráfagas ki de neo haciéndole vegeta una señal de que se detuviera obedeciendo neo levantándose kakaroto faltando varias partes de su cuerpo regenerándose

-miserable…tu…-dijo kakaroto algo sorprendido al ver a vegeta

-sorprendido? Esto es el ultra instinto…-

-je…jeje…jajaja jajaja…bien entonces que así sea…-dijo kakaroto cerrando sus ojos rodeándolo una extraña aura abriendo sus ojos teniendo también el ultra instinto pero este estaría incompleto lanzándose uno contra el otro a gran velocidad empezando a intercambiar fuertes golpes y patadas a una velocidad imperceptible elevándose cada vez más en los cielos llevando una batalla pareja abriéndose varios cráteres en el suelo empezando a nublarse el cielo cayendo fuertes rayos y truenos tambien empezando a haber terremotos abriéndose el suelo debido a que el planeta no estaba soportando el inmenso poder que estos emanaban

Kakaroto al notar esto tomo distancia de vegeta usando la teletransportación para su sorpresa haciendo lo mismo vegeta neo y bardock lanzándose nuevamente kakaroto y vegeta uno contra el otro continuando su combate siendo una pelea a grandes velocidades dando golpes y patadas que eran imposibles de ver tanto para bardock como neo pero en ese momento los ojos de kakaroto parpadearían entre negro y plateado encestándole vegeta una fuerte patada que sorprendentemente logro partir a kakaroto a la mitad cayendo ambas partes al suelo habiendo perdido kakaroto ya el ultra instinto mirándolo kakaroto desde las alturas

-esto…es por bulma…-dijo vegeta lanzándole un potente big bang attack a kakaroto

-aaaaaaaaah¡-grito kakaroto siendo consumido por el ataque por completo en eso viéndose que tambien el planeta donde estaban fue destruido por el ataque de vegeta

En el templo de zeno-sama…

Vegeta bardock y neo habrían llegado al lugar

-lo logramos maestro…exterminamos a kakaroto-dijo vegeta

En el espacio…

El planeta había sido totalmente destruido sin señales de ningún sobreviviente

En otro lugar…

Se veria a alguien caminando por el pasillo del castillo perteneciente a kakaroto siendo este el mismísimo kakaroto el cual había logrado sobrevivir estando aun regenerandose su cuerpo debido al enorme impacto que recibió entre el ataque y la explosión del planeta

-casi fui aniquilado…por suerte logre usar mi teletransportación a tiempo…o sino esos miserables habrían arruinado todo…pero no importa…fueron muy descuidados…estaban tan centrados en acabarme que no notaron cuando tome esto…-dijo kakaroto habiéndole robado a neo su botón el cual lo llevaba al palacio de zeno-sama –la llave al lugar donde se ocultan esta en mis manos…y ellos creen que estoy muerto…jeje esto no podría ser mejor…mis planes están marchando a la perfeccion…no han visto lo ultimo de mi…pronto me rogaran que les perdone sus insignificantes vidas…-


	22. Un Oponente Inesperado

En la central de la patrulla galáctica…

(Advertencia este capítulo contiene contenido del manga si no lo haz visto recomendable no ver este cap. si no quieres spoilers)

Varios habían muerto estando los demás atacando sin resultados a aquella razón por la que habían decidido esconderse en la central para conservar sus vidas…kakaroto había llegado al lugar

-jeje se escondieron aquí como cucarachas…pero sabían que era cuestión de tiempo para que los encontrara miserables-dijo kakaroto sonriendo teniendo sostenido del cuello al ahora muerto merus soltándolo kakaroto creando una pequeña onda ki en sus manos –ahora desaparezcan¡-dijo kakaroto extendiendo la onda ki al aire causando esta una potente explosión cubriendo toda la zona desintegrando a todos los patrulleros galácticos que había sonriendo kakaroto –estúpidos…-

-oye…-se oyo una voz mirando kakaroto una celda yendo hacia ella encontrándose allí a nada menos que Moro

-y tu quien diablos eres?-

-mi nombre es moro…y puedo ayudarte a cambio de que tu me ayudes a mi-

-jeje…tengo una mejor idea…-dijo kakaroto brillando sus ojos de un tono rojo escarlata

Flashback…

Kakaroto había reunido las esferas del dragon de namek nuevamente estando frente al dragon estando los namekianos aterrorizados ante la presencia de kakaroto

-deseo tener la capacidad de absorber los poderes de los demás-dijo kakaroto cumpliéndolo el dragon

Fin del flashback…

En eso kakaroto extendería su mano hacia Moro haciendo una pose de manos rodeando un aura roja a moro en eso cayendo este de rodillas

-q…que me hiciste?-dijo moro

-robe cada gramo de tu poder asi como tu magia…te lo agradezco-dijo kakaroto haciendo otra pose con su mano cayendo moro al suelo sin poder moverse –esto me servirá bastante…y mira la se usar mejor que tu-dijo kakaroto haciendo otra pose de manos explotando la cabeza de moro por completo –este lugar ya no vale la pena…-dijo kakaroto creando una inmensa onda ki lanzándola contra la central destruyéndola por completo estando kakaroto ileso

Flashback…

-como segundo deseo…quiero que aumentes mi resistencia al nivel del material mas duro que exista-dijo kakaroto cumpliéndolo el dragon

Fin del flashback…

-jejeje cada vez me siento mejor…pronto todos conocerán el verdadero terror…y yo me alzare sobre todos como el nuevo gobernante supremo total…seré el demonio más poderoso en la existencia…no hay quien me igualara…yo seré aquel rey que gobierne sobre todo-dijo kakaroto expulsando un aura completamente oscura –jeje probemos la magia que ese viejo me otorgo…-dijo kakaroto cerrando sus ojos extendiendo su mano hacia arriba empezando a robar la energía de todos los planetas a su alrededor formando una enorme bola de energía volviéndola pequeña comiéndola aumentando su poder colosalmente –quien lo diría…es muy útil…me servirá bastante para lo que tengo planeado…cometieron el error de creer que tenían el poder de matarme…fueron unos insolentes al desafiar a un dios…no…no soy solo un misero dios…yo soy el nuevo dios demonio¡-

En ese momento un encapuchado aparecería frente a kakaroto

-quien diablos te crees para mostrarte frente al dios demonio?-dijo kakaroto

-tu vendrás conmigo kakaroto…-

-como sabes mi nombre? Quien diablos eres tu?-

-jejeje primero debo decirte que no pertenezco a esta línea de tiempo…-dijo el sujeto quitándose la capucha –mi nombre es raditz y soy tu hermano mayor-dijo sorprendentemente siendo raditz mirándolo kakaroto

-asique eres mi hermano…jeje entonces creo que me divertiré masacrándote hermano mayor-dijo kakaroto con una sonrisa psicópata

-no seas idiota…no lograras nada enfrentándote a mi-

-jejejejeje todo lo que dices…solo hace que me den mas ganas de verte sangrar-

-veo que tengo que calmarte a golpes…bien…-dijo raditz apareciendo frente a kakaroto habiéndole encestado un fuerte golpe en la cara haciéndolo retroceder pero sin tener kakaroto el más mínimo rasguño

-je con eso no bastara…-dijo kakaroto lanzándose contra raditz y al estar por impactar desapareciendo apareciendo detrás de raditz dándole una fuerte patada en la espalda pero atrapando raditz su pierna lanzándolo contra un asteroide yendo tras el chocando puños empezando ambos a intercambiar potentes golpes y patadas a una velocidad regular logrando mantenerse ambos a la par sin tener el combate a nadie en ventaja bloqueando kakaroto uno de los golpes de raditz –valla hermano…eres mas fuerte de lo que me imagine-

-je te dije que no debias subestimarme-

-jeje eres gracioso…-dijo kakaroto para sorpresa de raditz logrando impactarle un potente golpe en el estomago retrocediendo este sujetándose el estomago adolorido apareciendo kakaroto arriba de raditz dándole un potente codazo en la cabeza haciendo que atraviese el asteroide –veo que tambien tienes la capacidad de respirar en el espacio…de lo contrario…ya te habrias ahogado-

-je claro que si…no te confies kakaroto-

-sigues repitiendo lo mismo…pero hasta ahora no he visto nada sorprendente-

-ya verás…-dijo raditz aumentando su poder rodeándolo un aura morada lanzándose contra kakaroto logrando asestarle una potente patada en el mentón enviándolo hacia arriba apareciendo en su cara dándole un potente golpe deteniéndose kakaroto en el aire atrapando otro golpe de raditz expulsando kakaroto más poder girando a raditz lanzándolo lejos yendo kakaroto tras el dándole una potente patada enviándolo a un planeta desierto con un gran césped cubriéndolo todo chocando raditz contra el suelo lanzándole kakaroto una oleada de ráfagas ki corriendo raditz a gran velocidad esquivando todas las ráfagas ki cargando este una potente ráfaga en su mano lanzándola contra kakaroto logrando desviarla este apareciendo raditz en frente suyo empezando a golpearlo fuertemente en la cara deteniendo kakaroto uno de sus golpes dándole un rodillazo en el estómago para luego raditz darle un potente codazo en la cara continuando intercambiando fuertes golpes sin cesar aumentando cada vez más la velocidad de sus ataques lanzándose ambos en direcciones opuestas

-veo que eres resistente querido hermano…-dijo kakaroto sonriendo

-je como yo lo veo tu no estas acostumbrado a encontrar gente que pueda igualarte-

-igualarme? Nadie iguala al dios demonio…-dijo kakaroto lanzando por todos sus dedos rayos mortales hacia raditz desapareciendo este apareciendo frente a kakaroto habiéndole dado una potente patada con ambos pies enviándolo a volar yendo tras el deteniendo kakaroto su ataque dándole un rodillazo en el mentón a raditz deteniéndolo este girando a kakaroto por su pierna lanzándolo al cielo creando una ráfaga letal lanzándola contra kakaroto causando una potente explosión viéndose a kakaroto con solo unos rasguños cargando este dos inmensas esferas ki lanzándolas contra raditz explotando el planeta por completo apareciendo kakaroto y raditz en el espacio intercambiando fuertes golpes y patadas lanzándose ambos en lados opuestos

-es inútil yo puedo seguir asi eternamente…tu tarde o temprano te agotaras-

-je estoy muy lejos de estar cansado-

-pues veamos cuanto aguantas realmente…-dijo kakaroto extendiendo su mano hacia un asteroide para luego dirigirla hacia raditz yendo el asteroide a gran velocidad contra raditz destruyéndolo este con una ráfaga ki pero en ese momento todos los pedazos fueron hacia raditz empezando a cortarlo tanto por fuera como varios por el interior expulsando raditz su poder eliminando los pedazos cayendo una gota de sangre de su mejilla limpiándola este

-con que me saques un poco de sangre no servirá de nada…-dijo raditz sonriendo

-pues entonces te sacare toda-dijo kakaroto también sonriendo pero de una manera sanguinaria

En ese momento kakaroto extendió sus manos hacia ambos lados para luego juntarlas viendo raditz como dos planetas se dirigían hacia el desapareciendo este colisionando ambos planetas causando una gran explosión apareciendo raditz atrás de kakaroto mirándolo este con una sonrisa

-veo que posees habilidades únicas-dijo raditz

-jejeje si quizá quieras aprender una cosa o dos de tu hermano menor…antes de morir-

-lo siento pero no tengo planeado morir hoy-

-pues no tendrás opción…-


End file.
